Deseo
by Lady Tomoyo BLack
Summary: Cuidado con lo que deseas, por que se puede cumplir tal y cual lo pides, esto Puck lo descubrira desde su mas tierna edad, cuando por error enves de pedirle a la estrella de los deseos un hermano le pide al companero de su vida.
1. Deseo para la Estrella

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Deseo

**Summary**: Cuidado con lo que deseas por que se puede cumplir al pie de la letra, esto Noah Puckerman, lo descubrira desla la mas tierna infancia.

**Nota de la autora: **Yo no gano nada a través de esto, solo divertirme y entretenerlos a ustedes lectores. Eso si necesito de su apoyo para continuar así que por favor comenten ya sea si les gusta o no. Espero que sean de mente abierta Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong>

Noah "Puck" Puckerman es un chico de 6 anos rebelde, mal hablado, peleonero, que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere excepto cuando su madre lo regana y le mete un sermón en toda regla, que vamos a alguien le tiene que tener respeto (miedo), además de que por ella se desvive para hacerla feliz.

Padre no tiene pues el muy cretino se fue un dia cuando el tenia cuatro anos dejando a su madre sola, con un niño por criar y llena de deudas. segun le dijo su abuela, espera a ser grande para entender por lo menos que es un cretino, por que lo demás no entendio nada.

Hermanos no tiene pero considera a su amigo Finn Hudson como uno, aunque algunas veces lo saquen de quicio sus tonteras. Pues por muy buen amigo y que tenga buenas intenciones de ayudarlo sus metidas de pata y su boquifloja los meten en mas problemas de los que los sacan.

Algunas veces Puck desearía tener un hermanito de tiempo completo, uno con el que pueda jugar y hacer travesuras todo el dia y no solo cuando a Finn le dan permiso de ir a su casa o el a la suya. Hermano para no estar solo cuando su mama se va a trabajar, para abrazarlo cuando quiera cariño, vamos que con Finn no puede hacer eso.

Una vez había escuchado en una de las tonterías cursis de Rachel Berry que si deseas algo con fevor _(quien sabe que sea eso)_ a la primera estrella de la noche te lo cumple. Ella dice que se le cumplio quien sabe que y eso que muy difícil. Así que el pequeño Puckerman anoto todo con lujos de detalles para no cometer errores.

Noah aprovecho un domingo para irse temprano a la cama, cosa que extraño en sobremanera su madre_ (la cual por si las dudas buscaba la broma o el desastre que su hijo había escondido, no era por desconfianza sino por no perder la costumbre),_ pero Noah estaba muy ocupado leyendo el "hechizo" de la estrella_ (aunque parecia una cursilada de ninas)_ y agregandole su deseo para no cometer errores y estar listo para cuando apareciera la estrella , estaba atento al cielo espearando la primera estrella para pedir su deseo. Hasta que por fin la vio, la mas brillante la primera, si perder tiempo leyo:

_Estrellita, estrellita, _

_La que brillas sin parar,_

_Tu que en el cielo siempre estas,_

_Todo lo puedes tu mirar,_

_Mira dentro de mi corazón, _

_Y concédeme este deseo,_

_Solo quiero una cosa,_

_Una cosa sin igual,_

En ese momento Noah iba a decir un hermano, pero recordó que para que la estrella no cometiera errores como con Brittany y su gato tonto (_mira que hay que ser bruta para pedir un gato igual de inteligente que ella),_ era mejor detallar lo que el quería, así su hermano deseado no le saldría mal, ya que una vez que lo pides asi se queda (_sino miren a Brittany)_, pues el lo iba a pedir muy bien y sin errores.(_claro yo soy inteligente, aunque lo disimule muy bien)_

_Un niño ( por que las ninas eran molestas)_

_Muy dulce (por que su mami decía que el era muy agrio y si alguien lo iba a querer iba a tener que ser una dulzura)._

_Muy lindo ( por que el no podía ser familia de alguien feo)_

_De brillantes ojos, tan claros como el cielo ( ese color le gustaba mucho no era gris pero tampoco azul)._

_De brillante cabello y suave al tocar. ( ya que el suyo apenas y lo tocaba su mama, si iba a desear a su hermanito, de ese mal de la familia lo iba a librar, !Dios que eso cuenta como buena acción eh!)_

_De piel tan blanca como la leche que ni el so pueda manchar ( es que a el le salían una machas por el sol que le hacían sufrir el infierno. ups se le salio.)_

_Y que sea su mejor amigo para siempre, su compañero de aventuras, que lo quiera con todo el corazón y el por igual y que ese cariño nunca se acabe aunque sean grandes y viejos, como se acabo el de sus papas. (si por que el sabia que sin importar que, a los grandes se le acaba el amor y luego no se querían mas, asi que pensó que podía cambiar eso entre su hermanito y el)._

_Que seamos perfectos el uno para el otro,_

_Todo eso y más quiero para mi…_

-¡Noah! A dormir que ya esta bueno y mañana tienes escuela.- dijo su madre de un solo grito.

- ¡ya voy ma! Solo déjame terminar una cosa.

- terminar nada niño, acostarse ahora o sino mañana no hay quien te levante.

Sin terminar de aclarar su deseo a la estrella, se acostó y se olvido de todo. Lo que el pequeño Noah no se esperaba era que la advertencia de Rachel era cierta sino le aclaras tu deseo a la estrella, ella te lo cumplirá tal cual se lo pides.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes 7:15 am.<strong>

**Puerta de entrada del Pre-escolar Mckinley**

- Ves te lo dije por acostarte tarde no se te ha quitado el sueno – decía Fran Puckerman, la madre de Noah, una enfermera que iba muy tarde para su trabajo por tratar de levantar a su retono (por no decir pelear con la bestia para que soltara las sabanas y se fuera a banar).- ¡Noah! Abre los ojos que se hace tarde, niño te estoy hablando.

Mas lo que hizo este fue tirarse al piso como si fuera un muerto, para mas disgusto de su madre. Quien quería halarse del cabello o halarse lo a el sino fuera que su pelo era una selva indomable que no debería mostrase tal cual al mundo, por lo cual Noah vivía rapado.

- ¡Noah Puckerman! Te cuento tres y van dos para que te pares del piso, sino quieres ver para que soy buena…

- ¿Esta muerto?- pregunto una voz muy dulce y angelical a la madre de Noah, el cual cuando la escucho sentía curiosidad por saber con quien estaba hablando su mama, pues a esa hora a la que ella lo trae a la escuela si acaso están el y la miss de kidergarden.

- No cariño, ni Dios lo quiera, es solo que a Noah le gusta hacerse el payaso delante de la gente, sin importar lo que le pase a su madre por llegar tarde al trabajo.

- Yo pienso que es muy valiente- dijo la vocecita con convicción. En ese instante a Noah se le sale una sonrisa socarrona y a su madre un bufido.

- ¿Cómo que valiente?- dijo la Sra. Puckerman disgustada.

- Claro, no cualquiera se tira al piso justo al lado de un regalito de un _perro_ y mucho menos aguantaría que un bicho raro se le suba encima.- dijo la dulce voz con un toque de malicia.

En ese momento se levanta Noah de un salto gritando quitenmelo de encima, mientras de fondo se oian las risas de su mama y la cosita dulce como en su mente le había apodado.

Se iba a voltear a decirles par de groserías que aprendio en la tele, pero se le fue la voz, al voltearse y ver a ese niño al lado de su madre. Era la cosita mas linda que había visto, pequeña si, pero linda, lo comenzó a detallar su cabello, sus ojos, su cara y se dio cuenta ese era su hermano. Tan rápido se lo mando la estrella, !woha! que rápida y que buena que era. Se nota que no trabajaba con los duendes de santa, esos mugrosos te hacían esperar un ano por un regalo cutre y para colmo uno se la tenia que pasar haciendo buenas acciones para asegurarse de recibirlo.

- Niño saluda, demuestra que te di educación, ¡Dios mio, paciencia!, pero bueno yo soy Francine pero me dicen Fran y tu pequeño ?cual es tu nombre?- dijo la Sra. Puckerman.

- Mi nombre es kurt, pero mi papi dice que soy su lucecita. !Mucho gusto en conocerte Fran, es un Placer!- oh que dulzura. Si hubiera sido otro niño Puck ya le hubiera dado un manotazo por zonzo, pero como es su hermanito, se ve tierno.

- Y tu mamí Donde esta, cariño? Por que es la primera vez que te veo aquí.

- Mi mamí esta en el cielo- dijo con una carita de pena tan grande que fran se sintió mal por presuntar. Pero la pena no le duro tanto como el asombro de ver a su hijo _(la bestia)_ quitarla para el abrazar al niño y darle un beso en la frente y empezar a consolarlo para que no llorara. (_ esto tenia que ser una señal del fin del mundo, mejor revisaba la Torá por si a acaso, no que pensara que su hijo fuera malo, solo que no era tan bueno_).

- Ya no llores bebé, que a pesar de ser_** fea, esa**_ tiene buenos sentimientos y no quiso espantarte- _que lenta su madre, no ve que es una lucecita, esta claro que su mami se tuvo quedar en el cielo, las estrellas no bajan a la tierran, que buena era la estrella le mando a su bebe para que fuera su hermano, ahora con mas razon lo cuida de todo el mundo, no vaya ser que se lo rompan._

Con un zape bien puesto de tras de la cabeza su madre lo saca de su mundo de fantasias - ¡Noah respétame que soy tu madre, no esa! Entendiste.

- Ya esta bien pero no hagas sangre- dijo mirándola mal mientras se sobaba el golpe con una mano y la otra abrazaba a_ SU_ pequeño kurt.- La fea de mi madre no te va a volver espantar, tiene buenos sentimientos. Ya feliz- volteando a ver a su madre.

-Si, ves que no te costo nada – dice con una sonrisa su madre hasta que repasa la palabra** FEA**- ¡MOCOSO IRRESPETUOSO FEA , TU ABUELA!- decía su madre a grito pelado mientras lo señalaba.

- Ya veras te voy acusar con tu mama de que la andas insultando y diciendo cosas de ellas por de tras.- le respondia Noah con la mano alzada y haciendo senas de ya veras.

- ¡Tonto! Tu otra abuela, la mama de tu papa- dijo para evitar tener problemas con su madre a causa del enano chismoso de su hijo. _una cosa es que ella si habla de su madre otra es que se lo fueran a decir._

- !Esa a mi que! !Yo ni la conozco!- dijo Noah con su típica cara de no me importismo.

Para ellos era común pelear asi, pero para ojos externos como los de kurt, era muy divertido ver como actuaban esos dos. aunque se imaginaba que así actuaba uno cuando tenia una mamí pero como la de el se fue al cielo cuando cuando era chiquito, nunca podrá saberlo.

Las dulces risas de kurt sacaron de pelea a Noah y su madre, el cual volvió abrazar a kurt, un pequeñito que apenas y le llegaba a la barbilla pero que cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos, olia a madera y melocotones un olor que a Noah le encantaba, por que le recordaba la casa de su nona, tenia esos hermosos ojazos de un color que no eran ni azules ni grises, ese pelito tan suave que parecía de mentira, que lindo que le quedo su hermano.

La madre de Noah estaba sorprendida este niño no era asi, era todo un limón cuando se trataba de conocer gente y con niños mas pequeños aun mas. Algo muy raro le pasaba a su hijo, pero lo descubriría en otro momento por que ya eran las 7:30 am y solo tenai 15 minutos para entrar a su trabajo, se despidió de los niños, le dio su dinero a su hijo para el lunch y dijo que lo veria un poco mas tarde de la hora de salida, que se portara bien y lo quería.

Para Noah era la misma rutina, pero para kurt no, quien estaba muy asombrado por que en su primer dia ni bien había llegado, ya tenia un amigo, como le dijo su papi(_que hombre tan sabio, cuando fuera grande iba ser igualito a el_), si esto era asi, al fin al del dia iba a tener muchos amigos.

- Bueno vamos al aula, aguardar mis cosas y me ensenes las tuyas, luego te mostrare toda la escuela, y te presentare a mis amigos cuando lleguen.- dijo Noah tomando de la mano a Kurt, la cual era muy suave y pequeñita entre su mano.

Pasaron el dia juntos, riéndose de todo y de todos, se sentaron juntos durante la lección, cada uno hizo un dibujo para el otro, comieron juntos ya que kurt le convido de su almuerzo, le dijo a Noah que los almuerzos de la cafetería no eran buenos, y Noah pensó que viniendo del cielo kurt tenia razón.

Lo que sorprendio a todos no fue a Puckerman siendo amable con el niño nuevo sino que era prácticamente el complemento del otro, si Noah era peleonero a punos, kurt lo era verbal, si Noah empujaba a alguien kurt le decía a quien y cuando para que asi fuera mas chistosa la caida, si Noah hacia una broma, kurt le daba la idea.

Para el final del primer dia de clases de kurt, los dos estaban castigados en un rincón, no podían hablar, ni moverse de sus sillitas, pero eso no impedia que Noah tomara la manita de kurt la apretara entre las suyas y lo mirara a los ojos para echarse a reir.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00pm<strong>

**Oficina de la directora del pre-escolar mckinley.**

-¡Buenas tardes señor Hummel y sra. Puckerman! Los he citado aquí por sus hijos.

- le paso algo al niño? ¿se cayo, se lastimo? ¿no respira? ¿llamaron a una ambulancia?- decía a la carrera Burt Hummel padre de kurt.

- No señor Hummel, calmese. Su hijo se encuentra perfectamente bien, solo que esta castigado.

- ahh que alivio, no por lo del castigo sino por que esta bien. Ya le dije que mi hijo es un poco extrovertido desde que su madre murió, que no hace nada, si no hizo la lección no se apure yo hablare con el, tardara en regularse pero lo hara se lo prometo y…

- no señor, no es eso, es todo lo contrario su hijo, hoy hizo su lección, jugo, entablo nuevas amistades, unas muy características amistades- dijo la directora mirando muy fijamente a la Sra. Puckerman, la cual tuvo la decencia de voltear la cara- Con un niño que lo pueso hacer de todo en el colegio, como bromas, peleas, guerras de comidas y no se han separado desde la mañana haciendo desastres, si ni siquiera cuando le llame la atención dejaron de reir.

La sra. Puckerman tenia cara de circunstancias, su hijo había corrompido al niño inocente de este señor, Dios otro padre de familia encontra de Noah y a favor de echarlo de la escuela.

-¡En serio! – dijo sr. Hummel con un tono que nadie supo descifrar- ¿Quiero ver al niño que hizo eso con mi kurt? - parándose inmediantamente para ir al aula de su hijo y seguido muy de cerca por una directora y una sra, puckerman muy sorprendidas por la accion del otro adulto.

En cuanto llegaron al aula, se podían escuchar la risa de dos ninos, que jugaban a tirarse una pelota de un lado a otro, ya que su castigo lo habían modificado un poco, uno en una esquina y el otro en la esquina opuesta. Esos dos se salieron otra vez con la suya sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- !Kurt! - exclamo la gruesa voz del senor Hummel, sorprendido de ver a su hijo sonriendo, feliz y contento como hace 2 anos atrás, se le quiso salir el corazon asi como se le salieron las dos lagrimas que rodaban por sus ojos.

- Pa, Papi.. Papito, no llores! mira estoy bien estar castigado no es tan malo- decia Kurt afligido de que su papi se sintiera mal por el.

El Sr. Hummel cayo de rodillas al piso y abrazo a su bebe mientras escondía su cara entre el cabellito del nino, hacia tanto que no veia a Kurt reir, juagar o actuar mas que como un zombi desde el día que perdió a su madre, que pensó que su nino no volvería a ser el mismo, hasta hoy, que su bebe estaba hecho un asco, sudado y mas feliz que ningún otro día.

- Oye tu grandote, que no te dijeron que los machos no lloran, ya deja de chillar que vas asustar a mi bebé.- Aquí va damas y caballeros, Noah Puckerman la boca mas rápida que el cerebro, tratando de separar a Kurt de su padre. este nino busca los problemas ni bien se les presente enfrente.

- !Noah! respeta a tu mayores nino.- dijo la Sra, Puckerman con el respectivo zape en la cabeza incluido- Disculpe a mi hijo, es muy imprudente por que no piensa lo que hace antes de hacerlo.- dijo la madre arrodillada frente al senor hummel mientras halaba a Noah hacia si.

- Si lo pienso, no lo hago mujer y despues como me divierto- dijo no abrazando con un abrazo a su madre y dandole una mirada picara de esas que siempre la matan mientras que con el otro tomaba la mano de kurt entre las suyas.

- Eso no es cierto_ No-No_, yo soy un hombre y tambien lloro, por lo que no importa si mi papi llora- dijo Kuert con una cara de desicion que a todos sin excepcion se les hizo una ternura.

-Es distinto, tu eres un bebe y los bebes si pueden llorar- dijo Noah respondiendo a su argumento.

- Es injusto, yo soy gande no un bebe.- kurt respondio con su ceno fruncido.

- Cuantos anos tienes? - le pregunto Noah

- cinco - responde kurt con todo su orgullo.

- Yo seis, ves eres un bebe- dijo no para cerrar el punto.

- Asi no vale, esperate a mi proximo cumpleaños cuando tenga seis y te alcance, ya no podrias decir que soy un bebe_ No-No_!

-_No-No_?- pregunto la Sra. Puckerman aun sorprendida de que Noah (la bestia) fuera dulce con otro nino y lo dejara decirle un sobrenombre.- Aqui hay alguien que tiene que explicar muchas cosas, empezando por No- No y terminado por el castigo.

en ese instante kurt suelta a Noah para presentarlo a su padre como es debido, así que se separa un poco para queja del mas grande - Papi este es No-a-a-h Puck-er- man, ppero yo le digo No-No es mi primer mejor amigo, es muy chulo y divertido como me dijiste que seria y esta es su mami Fran, una señora muy linda aunque _No- No_ diga que es Fea. -Kurt halo un poco la cabeza de su padre para decir le en secreto que su _No- No_ solo hacia eso para molestarla.- Y _No-No, _Sra. Fran este es mi Papí Burt Hummel- termino kurt con su brillante sonrisa.

- !Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Sr!- dijo danlole un firme apretón de manos para sorpresa de todos Noah Puckerman habia actuado como un nino decente. _(aclarando no es que su madre no le da educacion es solo que el se resiste aprenderla)- _y mi madre aunque se le cae la baba por tener la boca abierta tan bien tiene gusto de conocerlo.

-_ZAS-_ Otro zape en la cabeza para el mocoso este, quien necesita a mi madre para que me agobie cuando tengo a Noah las 24h del dia- !mucho gusto Francine Puckerman, la madre del _No-No.- _dijo fran estrechandole la mano a Burt, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y se perdian en ellos mutuamente. (!Flechazo! es que a los Hummel les van los Puckerman).

- Oye!, que el unico que me puede decir_ No-No_ es mi bebé, para ti el mismo nombre de siempre mujer- dijo noah mientras abrazaba a kurt aprovechando que su padre estaba distraido con su madre.

- !Bestia del desorden!- dijo su madre con una sonrisa socarrona, arrruinandole el momento con _su bebe _como el se lo arruino con _el papi._

_- !_No, FEA! con el de hijo de mi corazon- respondio con la misma sonrisa de su madre.

- !MOCOSO IRRESPETUOSO! !FEA, TU ABUELA!-

- QUE TE VOY ACUSAR CON MI NONA-

- _OH OH_ , van de nuevo, no te asustes papi aunque parecen locos son la mar de divertidos, que te lo digo yo que lo comprobe de primera vista- decia un kurt entre los brazos sorprendidos de su padre, quien no sabia si tener pena por esos dos o partirse de la risa, pero al ver como su hijo se divertia mientras madre e hijo peleaban, se alegro de que su hijo encontrara la felicidad que habia perdido hace par de anos atrás.

Solo Dios sabra lo que le deparara la vida a Kurt ahora que conocio a Noah, lo que si puede estar seguro de que a su lado sera muy divertida, esperemos que asii tambien se lo tomen Fran y Burt.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em>ESpero que haya sido de su agrado esta breve introduccion, ire publicando a medida que la historia tome cuerpo. Ojo esta en el rating M, por que cuando esos dos sean Adolescentes se veran en muchas situaciones dificles y mas aun con las hormonas, Para ejemplo Noah, quien ahora es un ninito dulce en lo que cabe pero le dare mas forma a la historia hasta determinar como se transformo en Puck y Kurt del bebe a la princesa del hielo.<em>

_Sin mas que aclarar, opinen ya sea que les gusto o que no._

_nos leeremos pronto._

_XOXO!_


	2. Deseo Una Explicación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Deseo

**Summary**: Cuidado con lo que deseas por que se puede cumplir al pie de la letra, esto Noah Puckerman, lo descubrira desla la mas tierna infancia.

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo en especial a mechaa-san , isabel2011 , alba04 y giramundial.

**Para más referencia y/o aclarando:**

_¡ZAS!:_ zape en la cabeza a Noah dado por el adulto más afectado por sus ocurrencias (su madre).

Mayúsculas: gritos para llamados de atención.

¡Ay!: gritos de dolor

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 Deseo… Una Explicación.<strong>

**Salón de disciplina del pre-escolar Mckinley 12:20pm**

- ¡Silencio! Silencio! ¡SILENCIO!- había dicho la directora Roberts al ver el espectáculo montado por los Puckerman delante de ellos como si estuvieran en pleno mercado. La directora sabía que la Sra. Puckerman no era la fuente más confiable a la hora de imponerle disciplina a Noah pero esto ya era el colmo, ver a madre e hijo gritándose como si fueran dos críos, daba vergüenza ajena.- ¡Sra. Puckerman es suficiente por un día! Así que mejor se tranquilizan, toman asiento y hablamos _los que si tenemos el suficiente raciocinio _como adultos(acentuó la directora con una mirada directa hacia la susodicha) y aclaramos el tema a tratar.

- ¡Ya oíste fea! sal de aquí, tu inteligencia no da para esto- dijo Noah mientras dirigía a su madre a la puerta del salón.

_¡ZAS! - _¡MOCOSO IRRESPETUOSO! QUE SOY TU MADRE, ¡RESPETAME! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR QUE SOY BRUTA!- dijo exasperada Francine la madre de Noah.

_- ¡Ay!_ Pero no me tenías que pegar. – Dijo Noah sobándose el golpe en la cabeza mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.- Bueno siendo así, te puedes quedar Fea – volvió a decir el niño halando de regreso a su madre al salón y ayudándola a sentar.

- ¡Ves! Que no están difíciles ser educado y más aún cuando te lo propones.- dijo Fran con una mirada de orgullo hacia Noah. Mientras los demás la miraban a ella ser blanco de las trastadas del niño otra vez.

- ¡Sra. Puckerman!- le dijo la directora con una mirada de reproche, hasta que la susodicha callo en cuenta de la palabra final de la oración.

- ¡FEA, LA VIEJA QUE PARIO AL INUTIL DE TU PADRE!- dijo llena de rabia al saberse vencida otra vez por su hijo.

- ¿Y esa a mí qué? ¡Yo ni la conozco!- dijo Noah con su típico no me importismo y alzaba los hombros como si no fuera con él. Cosa que ya no sorprendía a nadie, sin embargo algo que si tenía a la directora sacada de quicio era el comportamiento tan posesivo que Noah tenía con el niño Hummel.

- ¡Oye, grandote! ¿Me das a mi bebe?- pregunto Noah al Sr. Hummel con las manos alzadas y una mirada que no admitía replica, en espera de que le entregara a Kurt.

- ¡Perdón! ¿Cómo es eso de TU bebe?- cuestiono anonadado el sr. Hummel sin creerse aun que un enano que no llegaba al metro trataba de intimidarlo para que siguiera sus órdenes.

- ¿TU bebe? – exclamo la Sra. Puckerman anonada por las formas de Noah.

- Si, ¡mío!, así lo pedí y así me lo envió.-dijo Noah ahora con los brazos cruzados y su cara de mala leche, preparándose por si se ponía tercos y trataban alejar a su bebe de él.

- ¡Papi, bájame! Yo les explico, porque si mí _No-No_ empieza hablar se enredan las cosas.- expreso Kurt con su vocecita, haciendo que su papa lo bajara pero no se pudo alejar de él, así que hizo que su padre se sentara a lo indio en el suelo y el encima, e hizo señas para que los demás se sentaran alrededor.

Noah se sentó en el suelo al lado derecho de Burt y sujeto la manita derecha de Kurt, al lado de este su madre y frente a ambos la directora quien se ubicó en un banquillo.

-Todo empezó esta mañana después de que te fueras…

**Flash Back según Kurt**

**Lunes 7:00 am**

**Puerta de entrada del Pre-escolar Mckinley**

- _Te portas bien, obedeces a tu profesora, haces la lección, te comes lo que te prepare porque lo que hay en la cafetería no es bueno para tu salud y lo más importante: ¡Te quiero niño! – dijo Burt Hummel con su cara seria y no porque fuera seco con su hijo, sino que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar por ser el primer día que su lucecita iba al colegio._

_A todo lo que su padre decía Kurt solo asentía, lamentablemente después de la pérdida de su madre de forma traumática, el niño no era muy comunicativo, no que no hablara solo que lo hacía cuando era necesario, por lo cual Burt decidió meterlo al pre- escolar para que socializara más con niños de su edad. _

_- No te preocupes si hoy todo no te sale bien, solo asegúrate de hacer muchos amigos y pasarla bien- dijo su padre con una semi-sonrisa y apretón en su hombro._

_-¿Crees que hare un amigo?- pregunto el pequeño Kurt con el ceñito fruncido._

_-¡Claro que sí!, no lo dudes, hoy harás un amigo, del cual no te separas y con el que te divertirás mucho.- dijo el padre con una seguridad que cualquiera sea la cree menos él._

_- ¿Lo prometes?- dijo el pequeño ensenando su dedo menique para que sellara su promesa._

_- lo prometo- dijo el adulto junto su dedo con el del pequeño._

_El pequeño le dio un último beso a su padre antes de que este saliera del salón, después de hablar con la profesora del niño (más bien asegurase que el edificio fuera seguro para su bebe y que la mujer tuviera a manos los números importantes del niño: él y una ambulancia)._

_Kurt salió a la entrada para ver a su padre marchar cuando en ese instante un niño con la cabeza rapada y una señora vestida de enfermera llaman su atención._

_- ¡Noah Puckerman! ¡Te cuento tres y van dos para que te pares del piso, sino quieres ver para que soy buena!…_

_- ¿Esta muerto?- pregunto Kurt por qué se le hacía muy raro que alguien se tirara al piso como muerto sin importarle sin más si su ropa se arruinaba o no._

_- No cariño, ni dios lo quiera, es solo que a Noah le gusta hacerse el payaso delante de la gente, sin importar lo que le pase a su madre por llegar tarde al trabajo._

_- ¡Yo pienso que es muy valiente!- dijo Kurt muy seguro_

_- ¿Cómo que valiente?- dijo la mujer indignada._

_- ¡claro!, no cualquiera se tira al piso justo al lado de un regalito de un perrito y mucho menos aguantaría que un bicho raro se le suba encima.- dijo la dulce voz con un toque de malicia._

_En ese momento se levanta Noah de un salto gritando ¡quitenmelo de encima!, mientras kurt y francine se morían de la risa._

_En ese momento kurt vio como ese niño, se volteaba y no pudo resistirse a ver los ojos sus ojos, eran verdes como los de su mama y esa sonrisa de medio lado le parecio muy que se le hacia raro era que el niño no hablaba y solo se le quebada mirando._

_- Niño saluda, demuestra que te di educación, ¡Dios mío! Que cabeza tan dura, pero bueno yo soy francine pero me dicen Fran y tu pequeño cuál es tu nombre?- dijo la Sra. Puckerman._

_- mi nombre es Kurt, pero mi papi dice que soy su lucecita.- dijo el niño al no tener sobrenombre que aplicar._

_- ¿Y tú mami, donde esta cariño? Por qué es la primera vez que te veo aquí_

_- mi mami está en el cielo- dijo con pena al recordar que ese día estaba triste porque su mami no iba a estar con él, al igual que todas las mamis de los otros niños._

_Pero de repente se sintió lleno cuando el niño pelón lo abraza y le da un beso en la frente, será la señal que le pidió a su madre para ser feliz aun si ella estaba lejos._

_- Ya no llores, que a pesar de ser fea, esa tiene buenos sentimientos y no quiso espantarte- _

_¡Zas!- ¡Noah respétame que soy tu madre, no esa! Entendiste._

_- ya está bien pero no te alteres- dijo mirando la mal mientras se sobaba el golpe con una mano y la otra abrazaba a SU pequeño Kurt.- la fea de mi madre no te va a volver espantar, tiene buenos sentimientos. ¡Ya feliz! – dijo volteando a ver a su madre._

_-si – dice con una sonrisa su madre hasta que repasa la palabra FEA- __¡mocoso irrespetuoso fea tu abuela__!- decía su madre a grito pelado mientras lo señalaba._

_- ¡__Te voy acusar con tu mama de que la andas insultando y diciendo cosas de ellas por dé tras!- __le respondía Noah con la mano alzada y haciendo señas de ya verás._

_- ¡Tonto! Tu otra abuela, la mama de tu papa- dijo para evitar tener problemas con su madre a causa del enano chismoso de su hijo._

_- ¿Esa a mi qué? ¡Yo ni la conozco!- dijo noah con su típica cara de no me importismo._

_Las risas no dejaba a Kurt ni siquiera tomar bien el aire, nunca se había reído tanto como con esos dos, sin darse cuenta volvió a sentirse cubierto por un abrazo de oso que le cubría hasta la cabeza y una calidez que hace mucho no sentía, estaba seguro de que esta era la señal de su madre para que fuera feliz. Pues bien claro le había pedido a la estrella que se había convertido su madre que si ella no podía hacerlo feliz en la tierra que le mandara a alguien para que lo hiciera por ella._

_Después de eso la madre de Noah se despidió de manera muy rápida, tanto que ninguno de los dos había entendido muy bien que era lo que les había dicho, pero al parecer su amigo estaba acostumbrado a eso._

_- Bueno vamos al aula, a guardar mis cosas y me ensenes las tuyas, luego te mostrare toda la escuela y te presentare a mis amigos cuando lleguen.- dijo Noah tomando su mano, la cual era muy grande a sentir de Kurt._

_Al entrar al aula, comprobó lo que se imaginaba al Kurt ser nuevo se sentaría en el banco al lado suyo, porque en su mesa faltaba alguien desde que misteriosamente Jacob Israel se cayó por las escaleras._

_- Soy tu compañero, ¡excelente!, si hubiera sabido que vendrías tan rápido, hubiera recogido el desastre que deje dentro del escritorio- dijo un poco apenado Noah._

_- ¿Cómo sabias que iba a venir a este instituto?- pregunto sorprendido el pequeñito._

_-¡pues fácil!, si ayer hable con la estrella, lo más seguro era que hoy te viera.- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo._

_- ¿hablaste con la estrella?- dijo Kurt emocionado de que alguien después de tanto tiempo hablara con su mama._

_-¡Que sí! Le dije que quería estar contigo y que te iba hacer la persona más feliz del mundo, le prometí que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Por eso estas aquí, para que seamos felices juntos y nunca estemos solos._

_Kurt que no cabía en su emoción, se arrojó a los brazos de su nuevo mejor amigo y se puso a llorar de la emoción, su mami, no lo había olvidado, sino que lo cuidaba tanto que cumplió su promesa; mandar a alguien para hacerlo feliz._

_- !No llores bebe! Que yo te cuido- dijo Noah abrazando y acariciando al niño para que dejara de llorar.- vamos no estés triste, estamos juntos, eso es motivo para ser feliz ¿no?- dijo Noah preocupado de que su hermano bebe no lo quisiera._

_- no lloro de tristeza, lloro porque soy feliz- dijo Kurt separándose un poco y sorbiéndose los moquitos._

_- ¡Pues que Gritón me saliste!- dijo Noah con una sonrisa mientras le limpiaba los ojitos a Kurt que hacia un puchero ante lo dicho.- ¡pero no importa así te quiero!- Noah tenia cuidado de no lastimarlo (es que su bebe es tan suave que mejor cuidarlo para no romperlo)._

_-¡Yo también te quiero Noah!- esas palabras dejaron sin aire el pechito de Noah, sintió un calorcito tan especial que apretó más su abrazo._

_- ¡Obvio, quien se resiste a mi bebe!- dijo Puckerman con su típica mirada de mejor que yo nadie,_

_- ¡No me llames bebe! Yo soy un niño grande- dijo Kurt con el ceño fruncido y un puchero la mar de adorable mientras se separaba de Noah y cruzaba sus bracitos a la altura del pecho._

_- ¡que ternurita! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! Te lo voy a decir siempre, porque eso eres mi bebe- dijo no apretándole los cachetes con una sonrisa pícara._

_Kurt que estaba rojo como tomate le respondió – Pues si yo soy bebe, tu serás mi No-No- dijo con una seguridad que no admitía réplicas del otro._

_-¿Qué es un No-No?- dijo Noah alzando su cejita izquierda, como solo los niños tan way como el saben hacer._

_- Herma__**no**__**No**__ah, ¡obvio! – dijo con una sonrisa de inteligencia que nadie le quita._

_Ambos niños se vieron a los ojos y comenzaron a reírse como locos. _

_FLASHBACH END_

- déjame repasar a ver si entendí- dijo Burt Hummel ya que Francine Puckerman estaba fuera de este mundo por la ideas de esos niños- ¿Ustedes creen que una estrella los unió a ambos para que fueran hermanos?- según pudo pasar a limpio y entender de la marañas de ideas de su hijito y ese otro crio que no dejaba de tratar de quitarlo de sus brazos sin importar lo mal que lo mirara para que desistiera de la idea.

- No creemos, grandote, estamos seguros- dijo Noah mirándolo mal y aun en la lucha para quitarle a su bebe.

- Noah, cariño, creo que te confundiste o que te explicaron mal eso de la estrella- dijo Fran tratando de hacerle entender de una forma más suave al niño que eso no era posible, por más dulce que fuera su idea, lamentablemente no podía tomar a ese niño como suyo, solo por capricho de niño chiquito y ella conocía muy bien los caprichos de su niño chiquito.

- ¿Cómo no?, ese bebe es mi hermanito, mira que hasta tengo el papel con mi deseo y que la estrella si me lo cumplió como pedí- dijo el Puck sacando un papel arrugado y un poco sucio de sus pantalones, para luego pasárselo a su madre.

Fran comenzó a leer la terrible letra de su hijo y en cuanto término se le aguaron los ojos, quien pensara que Noah el niño agrio y mal hablado podía tener tan lindos sentimientos.

_Estrellita, estrellita, _

_La que brillas sin parar,_

_Tu que en el cielo siempre estas,_

_Todo lo puedes tú mirar,_

_Mira dentro de mi corazón, _

_Y concédeme este deseo,_

_Solo quiero una cosa,_

_Una cosa sin igual,_

_Un niño,_

_Muy dulce _

_Muy lindo _

_De brillantes ojos, tan claros como el cielo _

_De brillante cabello y suave al tocar. _

_De piel tan blanca como la leche que ni el sol pueda manchar _

_Que sea mi mejor amigo para siempre, _

_Mi compañero de aventuras,_

_Que me quiera con todo el corazón y yo igual, pero que ese cariño nunca se acabe aunque seamos grandes y viejos,_

_Que seamos perfectos el uno para el otro,_

_Todo eso y más quiero para mi hermano._

_Estrellita, estrellita, _

_La que brillas sin parar,_

_Tu que en el cielo siempre estas,_

_Todo lo puedes tú mirar,_

_Mira dentro de mi corazón, _

_Y concédeme este deseo,_

_Así sin más…_

- ¡cariño que hermoso!- dijo Fran llena de lágrimas besándole la cabeza a Noah.

- ¡hey! Que me llenas de mocos- dijo Noah limpiándose donde su madre lo había besado- ¡Ma! Ya deja de chillar que me pones en vergüenza-

- ¡Nino! ¡Que las lágrimas de tu madre nunca te den vergüenza, que cuando tu lloras a ella no le molestan!- dijo Burt con un tono de voz serio, mirando al mocoso ese tratar a su madre como a su igual y ella sin ponerle límites.

-Mira niño, es algo muy lindo que quieras tener un hermano pero no puedes disponer de la gente a tu antojo, Kurt es mi hijo, no es un bebe mandado del cielo.- dijo Burt Hummel firme para que el enano pelón no tuviera dudas con sus palabras.

-Me dijiste una mentira- exclamo Kurt con su tono agudo de voz, bajando se del regazo de su padre y con su mirada de enojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo, que?- dijo Burt sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo-¿Cuándo se supone que yo te he metido?- pidiendo una explicación ante la injusta acusación de su hijo.

- Cuando me dijiste que los bebes venían del cielo por que los sentimientos de amor hacían un camino de nubes en la noche por donde venían a la tierra y se reunían con sus seres queridos- dijo Kurt como si hubiera dicho una verdad universal.

Al Burt se le quería la cara de vergüenza cuando le explico eso a Kurt no era porque le pregunto cómo venían los niños al mundo sino porque le pregunto cómo dos hombres traían un niño al mundo, esa brillante duda le surgió al niño al ver en el parque una niña con dos papas, sin una mama y Elizabeth su difunta esposa le había explicado que los bebes estaban en la barriguita de la mama por un tiempo antes de ser grandes y fuertes para salir al mundo y como no quiso confundirlo, le dijo que hay casos especiales donde un bebe venia del cielo sin ayuda de una mama, vamos que no le iba a explicar a un niño de 3 años el milagro de la concepción.

- Eso es muy diferente, solo que… es diferente porque… es diferente…- Burt Hummel balbuceaba sin saber cómo explicarse.

-Si ya me dijiste que es diferente, lo que quiero que me digas como es lo diferente- dijo Kurt desesperado por los ademanes de su padre.

-¡diferente!... ¡muy diferente!- dijo Burt rojo como un tomate.

- ¡ya todo comprendimos que es diferente!- grito la Sra. Puckerman para tratar de salir del embrollo en que los había metido este hombre- Ese no es el punto a tratar ahora, el tema es que Noah cariño, amor, cielito… ese niño no es tu hermano, solo fue una coincidencia que las cosas se dieran como se dieron.

- ¡a no! A mí no me quitas a mi hermano como me quitaste mi consola, mi perro, mi gato, mi padre… ¡momento! ¡Tú fea!, ¡madre desnaturalizada que me has quitado todo!- dijo Noah, poniendo kurt de tras de el.

Kurt pensó que lo que querían separar de su No-No como lo separaron de su madre, comenzó a llorar, produciendo que se agitaran los ánimos. Burt trataba de acercarse para calmarlo mientras Noah lo pateaba, su madre lo reganaba y este le gritaba Fea desnaturalizada.

La directora que no había tomado cartas en el asunto porque pensó que los padres lo arreglarían rápido y sin complicaciones (que ilusa ella) tomo curso de acción.

-¡A CALLAR TODOS! Primero cálmense y tomen asiento.- dijo la directora con una voz tan autoritaria que todos cayeron al suelo sentados y callados, incluso Kurt dejo de llorar del susto.

- Segundo ustedes dos si tanto quieren aprender de la reproducción humana, espérense a la primaria que ahí le van a decir hasta sin preguntar.- dijo la directora mirando a los niños fijamente.

- Tercero si a usted no se le ocurrió otra cosa que inventarse aquí hay una psicóloga que lo va ayudar a explicarle las cosas a su hijo de una manera más acorde con la realidad. – esta vez fue mirando a el Sr. Hummel.

-Tercero sr. Puckerman ese niño no es un perro para que lo quiera recoger tiene su casa y a su padre, si después de la escuela quieren convivir y el sr. Hummel accede pueden hacerlo.

- Cuarto Sra. Puckerman busque otra forma de corregir a su hijo que no se quitándole cosas o insultándose mutuamente.- mirando de manera severa a francine quien tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza como niña reganada.

- Por último y no menos importante, sus hijos están aquí porque se pasaron el día peleando con un niños del salón al que asisten, lo empujaron de su silla, en la cafetería lo bañaron con comida, después en el patio le echaron lodo y al final cuando no encontraron más que vaciarle a la inocente criatura encima le echaron un balde de pintura.

- Porque nos confundimos, pensé que ese balde era de solvente- dijo Noah sin la más mínima pisca de vergüenza.

- ¡Shuu No-No! Que nos van a volver a castigar- dijo Kurt con los ojitos rojos por las lágrimas antes derramadas.

- no te preocupes, que yo te cuido- le respondió el enano mayor mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente, pero como la felicidad dura poco…

- ¡KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!

-¡NOAH ABEL PUCKERMAN!

Gritaron ambos padres a sus respectivas criaturas. Las cuales se pararon del piso de un solo salto y se abrazaron con cara de espanto.

- ¡cálmense! – Dijo la directora a los padres- me puse a investigar cuales fueron las causas de que los actos de los niños, pero lo único que los demás compañeritos sabían decir era que se pelearon por que David (si el que se imaginan Karofky) les había dicho una palabra fea. – la directora se volteo a los niños para hablar con ellos delante de los padres y por fin confesaran que fue lo que paso.- ahora si me van a decir ¿cuál es la palabra fea que le dijo David?

- es que… no sabemos- dijo Kurt con toda naturalidad.

-¿me quieren decir que le hicieron todo eso a un compañerito porque alguien les dijo que había dicho algo feo de ustedes?- dijo Fran con exasperación – Niños no pueden andarse peleando por chismes…

- Que no fue por chismes, si me dejaran hablar entenderían- dijo Noah tratando de callar a su madre que cuando se prende no se apaga- miren lo que paso fue…

_FLASH BACK según Noah._

_Estaba muy a gusto abrazando a su bebe y estaba a punto de darle un besito en la frente, cuando oyó alguien en el salón. Al asomarse pudo ver a David un niño gordito molesto, metomentodo y abusón que siempre buscaba a Noah como compañero de travesuras._

_- ¡Hola Dave! mira este es Kurt mi hermanito bebe- dijo Noah rodeando a Kurt con un brazo mientras que con el otro le acomodaba el cabellito._

_Al David ver esto se le hizo un dolor en la pancita, si más que hacer le dijo una palabra que le había escuchado a su tío decir un día en la plaza- Yo no saludo MARICAS._

_Noah que no sabía que significaba pero que tenía que ser algo malo, se le subió el coraje e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer pelear y Kurt que no se iba a quedar mirando como lastiman a su No-No_

_Y como se podrán imaginar siguió todo los antes dicho por la directora._

_FLASHBACK end_

- Por eso le pegábamos o le hacíamos algo, ademas cada vez nos decía esa palabra, mi bebe se sentía peor- termino de contar Noah con mucho coraje, no por la palabra sino porque no le gustaba que hicieran sentir mal a Kurt.

-!Oye papi!, tu que todo lo sabes,? nos podrías responder una pregunta a mí y a _no-no_?- dijo Kurt acercándose a su progenitor y mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡claro, hijo! Sabes que aquí estoy para resolverte todas las dudas que tengas- dijo Burt con una sonrisa suave.

- !Que bueno!, porque a la fea esa nos vamos a tener que sentar, es que la inteligencia no le da- dijo Noah señalando a su madre como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡NOAH! CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME DIGAS ESA, BRUTA Y FEA- le reclamo francine a su hijo- ¿lo die completo verdad, no se me quedo nada?- le pregunto a la directora por si acaso mejor prevenir.

- !No Sra. Puckerman! No se le quedo nada.- dijo la directora la cual reviro los ojos cuando la Sra. Puckerman comenzó hacer su baile de victoria.

- y después dice – dijo Noah revirándole los ojos a su madre por semejante show_ (madres estan todas locas, para ejemplo la suya_).

- ¿Qué es marica?- le pregunto sin más Kurt a su padre, el cual dé la impresión se volvió a poner rojo.

- Es.. Es… Es…ahh….Yo creo… que… bueno- los nervios no le iban a ganar no con esta que no le podía quedar mal a su hijo dos veces en un día- Mira Cariño, eso es una palabra muy fea que gente sin educación usa para referirse a las personas que quieren la gente que son de su mismo sexo.- dijo Burt lo más claro posible para no enredar a su hijo ni enredarse el.

- ¡oh! Y que tiene que Noah me quiera y yo lo quiera para que eso sea feo o malo?- dijo Kurt aun con la misma duda.

- !bueno cariño!... Tú quieres a este niño como amigo _(Dios sabrá por qué_), las personas a las que me refiero se quieren como un papi a una mami y hay mucha gente que no le gusta eso- termino de explicarle Burt.

- La gente si es metiche, si no tienen a quien querer es malo y si tienen también, es que los grandes no se deciden- dijo Noah- por eso los niños somos más felices porque no pensamos tanta tontera.

Una verdad muy bien dicha pero que les vamos hacer en el mundo nunca va ver gente conforme.

-Bueno ya llegados a esta resolución, les voy a levantar el castigo pero mañana van a tener que hablar con David y hacer las paces, ¿De acuerdo?- propuso la directora.

- de acuerdo- dijeron de mala gana los niños.

- Pero sin castigos ni regaños por lo que hicimos cuando nos dijeron la palabra, solo una disculpa mañana-dijo Noah.

-Sin castigos, solo una disculpa mañana- le respondió la directora.

- Eso también para ustedes- dijo Noah.

- Si, nosotros también- dijeron ambos adultos.

- Lo prometen con el dedo chiquito- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, lo prometemos pero ya recojan sus cosas y a casa- dijo Fran a los niños quedándose un momento a solas con el sr. Hummel, momento que la directora aprovecho para dejarlos solos.

- Estuvo excelente la forma en que manejo lo último, yo a duras penas y puedo manejarme con Noah.- dijo Fran un poco intimidada por el gran tamaño de Burt.

- No se preocupe yo también tengo veces que no tengo idea de lo que hago con Kurt.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida Burt.

- Por cierto perdón por lo de Noah con su hijo, es que es muy impulsivo y ahora que nos estamos adaptando a estar solo los dos no la está pasando muy bien y creo que quiere tener alguna vía de escape a los problemas- termino francine con la voz muy apagada.

- Pues debería de asegurarse de hablar con él, aunque crea que no funciona, si lo hace, por lo menos el mocoso sabe que cuenta con usted para oírlo, pero no deje que la trate como le venga en gana usted es su madre ponga los límites si quiere que las cosas funcione- dijo Burt determinantemente.

- ¡Gracias! Necesitaba que alguien me lo recordara.- dijo Fran con una sonrisa.

- ¡oigan! Ya que todo está bien y hemos dejado todo lo del castigo a tras y estamos arrepentidos de lo que hicimos, estaba pensando en que todo funciono, porque les explicamos cómo pasaron las cosas ¿verdad?- dijo Noah con una madures inusitada que tenía a su madre con la antena de sospecha bien en alto.

-Si ¿por?- pregunto Burt con duda al ver a los niños sonriendo como si fueran blancas palomas y muy cerca de la puerta, ahora que lo pensaba sospechosamente cerca de la puerta.

- Porque… _lehechamosunabombafetidaalos _- dijo Noah a la carrerilla mientras tomaba a Kurt de la mano y se echaba a correr por el pasillo.

¡Noah Puckerman!- grito la directora mientras se veía corriendo por el pasillo de tras de los niños, mientras ambos padres aun procesaban lo que paso, hasta que cayeron en cuenta.

- ¡Corra! Que ese par nos la hizo en nuestra cara.- dijo fran a Burt quien aun no entendia muy bien lo que paso.

Quien le diría a Kurt Hummel que en su primer día, encontraría a su hermano del alma, conocería nuevos amigos, tendría un enemigo con el cual se pelearía por media escuela y terminaría librándose de un castigo mientras huye de la directora del pre escolar, su padre y la madre de su mejor amigo después de haberlos engañado, saliendo por la entrada del pre escolar (_esa misma por la cual en la mañana había entrado triste y de caído_) tomados de las manos y muertos de la risa. Si eso fue el primer día, ?como sera el siguiente?

* * *

><p><em>Perdon no me pude resistir de poner a Dave Karofky como un pequeño villano...<em>

_Por todo lo demas espero que les guste como se va desarrollando la historia, entre esos 4, si cuatro porque Fran y Burt tambien van a estar muy envueltos en esta historia._

_si les gusta como voy opinen y si no tambien._

_!nos leemos pronto!_

_!XOXO!_


	3. Deseo Hacerte Feliz

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Deseo

**Summary**: Cuidado con lo que deseas por que se puede cumplir al pie de la letra, esto Noah Puckerman, lo descubrira desla la mas tierna infancia.

**Nota de la autora: **A los que me preguntaban si seguire... Pues claro ahora es que esta historia empieza**.**

**Para más referencia y/o aclarando:**

_¡ZAS!:_ zape en la cabeza a Noah dado por el adulto más afectado por sus ocurrencias (su madre).

Mayúsculas: gritos para llamados de atención.

¡Ay!: gritos de dolor

(): pensamientos de los personajes.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo… Hacerte feliz<strong>

Después de una semana de castigo, si porque si tuvieron castigo _(claro no sin antes acusar a los adultos de falsos y mentirosos por romper su promesa de no castigo),_ los otros niños de chismosos los acusaron de que los encerraron en un sitio oscuro y le echaron una bomba pestilente, el sitio no era oscuro, solo que se les olvido prender la luz.

Las cosas marchaban excelentes para Noah, estaba feliz con su bebe como nunca antes lo había sido en su 6 largos años de existencia y eso era mucho si contaba que esos años junto a su madre eran como 20.

Su madre era otra historia estaba empeñada en hacerle creer que lo de la estrella no era cierto, pero él sabía que como su ella no era muy lista no iba a entender por más que le explicara…

**FLASH BACK**

_Después de llegar del colegio o más bien después de que su madre lo atrapara luego de esa larga carrera, Fran decidió que por una vez iba hablar con Noah tranquilamente envés de regañarlo y mandarlo a su cuarto._

_- Noah, tenemos que hablar, así que ven y siéntate que va a ser largo. – el niño la miro con una ceja alzada con un poco de sorpresa hasta que suspiro con desgano._

_- ¡Otra vez se te olvido cómo funciona el lavaplatos! – Exclamo el niño alzando los brazos- mujer ya te dije que lo anotes en la pared de la cocina, si se te va a estar olvidando día si y día también._

_- ¡NO! ¡MOCOSO! ¡DIOS PACIENCIA! – dijo Fran mientras respiraba y contaba mentalmente hasta 10 para no matar al macaco de su hijo._

_- ¿Entonces? ¡Ya se! ¡Se te olvido pagar las facturas! Te lo digo un día van a venir y te van a llevar presa por mala paga. – dijo Noah con su dedo acusador._

_- ¡NO! – Dijo Fran llevando su cuenta mental a 100 para en serio n o matar al enano del demonio._

_- ¿Se te olvido apagar la plancha y quemaste el sótano de nuevo?- dijo Noah con las cejas fruncidas- Porque si es así el seguro dijo que la misma tontera no la cubre 3 veces._

_-¡NO! ¡mocoso me estas colmando la paciencia!- dijo Fran roja de la rabia, que pensaba que era su hijo, ¿una loca?. _

_-¿se te olvido el cumpleaños de la Nonna otra vez? Porque aun estas a tiempo._

_-¡no! Además tu abuela cumple años en tres semanas, claro que aún estoy a tiempo para comprarle un regalo._

_- Mi abuela cumpleaños dentro de tres días y se supone que tu estas organizando su fiesta.- dijo el niño con su cara de no me lo puedo creer que lo hiciera otra vez._

_- ¡Claro que no! Es dentro de tres semanas, si hasta lo marque en el calendario y… en ese momento Fran abre la alacena para ver su calendario y ahí lo ve, la marca que le puso al cumple de su madre y en ese momento se quiere morir, se supone que este año si se iba a reivindicar con su madre por siempre olvidar su fiesta._

_- Bueno, no era eso… pero gracias- dijo Fran con la cara tan pálida como un muerto.- en realidad quiero hablar contigo con respecto al niño Hummel._

_- ¡Es lindo! ¿Verdad?'-dijo Noah con una sonrisa que le ilumino los ojos- para ser el primer bebe que hago me salió muy bien. _

_- Es que cariño… tu no lo hiciste, ese niño es … pues solo un niño… no es tu hermano ni nada por el estilo._

_-¡Que si es mi hermano!, si se lo pedí a la estrella y ella me lo cumplió.- dijo el niño con convicción mientras cruzaba su brazos a la altura de su pecho._

_- ¡Noah, por Dios! Si la estrella cumpliera los deseos así por así, ¿no crees que yo ya le hubiera pedido un Hombre decente en mi vida? – dijo Fran exasperada con la terquedad de su hijo._

_- ¡La estrella cumple deseos, no hace milagros mujer!- dijo Noah revirando los ojos._

_- ¡mocoso! ¿Acaso insinúas que es imposible que un hombre decente se fije en mí? - dijo su madre con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¡No!- dijo Noah muy serio._

_- ¡ah! más te vale- respondió su madre._

_- No lo insinuó, te lo digo de frente- dijo Noah para terminar gastándole una de las suyas a su madre._

_-¿Qué te pasa niño? Que tan fea no soy- dijo Fran al borde de la exasperación._

_- Tú lo dijiste "Tan" solo eres FEA- termino por decir Noah muerto de la risa a ver la cara de furia de su madre, es que era tan divertido hacerla enojar._

_¡Zas! - ¡MOCOSO IRRESPETUOSO! ¡FEA, LA GUACAMAYA DE TU ABUELA!- le grito Francine a su hijo después de ajustarle semejante zape en la cabeza, con lo que no conto es que en ese momento iba entrando su madre Lidia Puckerman (que para coincidencia de la vida llevaba puesto un chistoso vestido rojo con verde, el cual si la hacía ver como guacamaya) y al escuchar esto le ajusto un soberano zape a Francine en la cabeza._

_- ¡mama! ¿Por qué me pegas?- dijo Fran sobándose la cabeza de la misma forma que Noah._

_- ¿y tienes la cara de preguntármelo? ¡zas! Esto es por decirme fea y esto ¡ZAS! Es por decirme Guacamaya- dijo Lidia después de propinarle dos zapes más a Fran._

_- ¡No te dije fea ni guacamaya a ti!- dijo Fran mientras se sobaba los golpes- lo decía por la otra abuela de Noah, la madre de su padre._

_-¿Y Esa qué? ¡Noah ni siquiera la conoce!- dijo Lidia alzando los hombros._

_Dios entre su madre y Noah la iban a sacar de quicio, si Noah es tan chocante como su madre era por que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, pero que más podía hacer, si era la única que cuidaba del niño sin salir herida o traumada en el proceso._

_- ¡Nonna tengo algo que enseñarte!- dijo Noah feliz de ver a su abuela y sacaba el celular de su madre (si hay celular, porque si contamos con que en la serie tienen 17 años en el 2011, entonces en mi historia es el año 2000) se puso a buscar en la galería de fotos y le mostro a su abuela la foto de Kurt con su padre.- Este es mi hermanito bebe se llama Kurt y lo quiero mucho. ¿a que no es lindo?._

_- ¿tu hermanito? – Dijo su abuela mirando a Noah - ¿su hermanito? – repitió mirando como asesina a Fran._

_- ¡Yo te lo puedo explicar ma'- dijo Fran alzando las manos para evitar que su madre le fuera hacer algo._

_¡zas!_

_-¿Por qué me pegas ahora? – dijo Fran exasperada._

_- Porque siempre que empiezas una conversación con "yo te lo puedo explicar" siempre es algo que te sale mal y yo tengo que arreglar._

_-¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?- dijo Fran con cara de indignada._

_- Cuando saliste embarazada a los 17, cuando dejaste la escuela, cuando te fuiste a vivir con un cretino sin casarte, cuando no obligaste al cretino a reconocer al niño, cuando el cretino te abandono, cuando le mandaste un cheque al cretino por correo porque "supuestamente necesitaba dinero para volver contigo" y puedo seguir por que la lista es larga- dijo Lidia con una ceja alzada._

_- ¡Y que lo sé yo, que vivo con ella!- dijo Noah quien estaba sacando de la nevera un jugo de cartón para servirse y servirle a su abuela._

_- ¡Noah, si me estas defendiendo no se nota!- dijo Francine con cara de reproche._

_- ¡FRANCIS BETH PUCKERMAN, SI ME ENTERO QUE TUVISTE OTRO HIJO AL CUAL ABANDONASTE, NO TE LA VAS ACABAR!- dijo Lidia desesperada por una explicación,_

_- !__**Esa, ni con manual (**__Bruta__**)**__, podría tener un bebe tan __**lindo**__ (fea) como este! – dijo Noah con toda su mala intención, mientras hacía énfasis en la foto._

_- ¡Ves! ¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, que ese niño no es mío!- dijo Francine aliviada de poder explicarse._

_- ¡Francine! – dijo su madre mirándola fijamente con una ceja alzada._

_-¿Qué? – respondió Fran sin entender por qué su madre la miraba así._

_Su madre solo la miro, luego miro a Noah y le hizo señas para que pensara por un segundo. Dios sabía que su hija era lenta pero no tanto así, para que el niño le sacara provecho tan descaradamente._

_Fran recapitulo lo último dicho por su hijo y callo en cuenta -¡MOCOSO, IRREVERENTE! ¡ESTOY CANSADA DE DECIRTE QUE NO ME DIGAS ESA, QUE SOY TU MADRE RESPETAME!_

_Lidia se retractó en su mente, su hija era lenta y media- ¡tarada!- dijo la matriarca Puckerman con cara de resignación._

_- ¿Y ahora por qué?- dijo Fran sin entender._

_Luego de esto Lidia la ignora y mejor le pone atención a su nieto, que al parecer es el único ser pensante en esa casa. Este le explica cómo se dieron las cosas con su "bebe" y como su madre no entendía que lo de la estrella era real. _

_Le explico cómo le tomo la foto a la hora de irse y de cómo mañana intercambiarían números para hablar desde sus casas, porque según Noah el día era muy largo para pasárselo sin saber cómo estaba su bebe, ya que eso no sería de un hermano mayor responsable._

_Su abuela se lo tomo con humor y como algo positivo de que el niño mostrara interés en otro ser humano, más allá que para torturarlo o traumarlo (no que su nieto fuera malo solo que no era bueno) además de que ese niño podría ser una influencia positiva para Noah. _

_Por otro lado también podría sacarle provecho al padre, por según le que le dijo su nieto el tipo es un hombre decente, próspero y con trabajo propio era una excelente oportunidad para emparejar a su hija con alguien de provecho, siempre y cuando la lerda de su hija no lo arruinara, todo marcharía bien . _

_FLASHBACK END_

Dejando de lado lo ocurrido con su madre y su abuela hace 1 semana, se puso a pensar en cosas más lindas y agradables _(Kurt_) había algo que lo tenía inquieto y era que su bebe estaba de mal humor y muy arisco, especialmente con Dave _(no es que no lo fuera desde que lo conociera sino que lo es más aún) _antes Kurt esperaba a que lo empujara o lo insultara para pegarle y decirle algo con lo cual todos terminarían riendo, pero ahora solo veía a Dave y le pegaba.

Cada vez que le preguntaba a Kurt que le pasaba este le decía nada y que estaba bien, pero él sabía que solo le decía eso para no preocuparlo y si insistía en el tema ponía como excusa la clase, la profesora, el recreo en fin, que lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

Como que se llamaba Noah Abel Puckerman que descubriría lo que pasaba a su bebe. Esto se veía como una misión para Puckizilla el detective maravilla y su asistonto Finn.

Pasaron tres días y con la ayuda de Finn, solo habían podido sacar en limpio que el mal humor de Kurt se debía a que no podía dormir, solo que aún no sabía por qué y el no poder ayudarlo lo estaba matando.

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes 2:00pm<strong>

**Casa Hudson salón Familiar.**

Los niños jugaban nintendo 64 para entretenerse un rato y pensar en las posibles causas del problema de Kurt.

- Cuando yo no puedo dormir es a por que tengo sueños feos, pero mi mami me canta una nana y luego me duermo, Kurt tal vez no duerme por que sueña cosas feas, como no tiene mami que le cante una nana y su papa tal vez no sepa cantar, no puede volver a dormir- dijo Finn mientras estaba pausaba el juego para ir por algo de beber.

¡zas! Golpe de Noah a Finn - Eso es algo tonto, mi bebe es muy valiente para espantarse por una pesadilla- Dijo Puck mirándolo mal- Y que sea la ultima vez que digas que mi bebe no tiene mama, aunque ella no esté aquí lo cuida desde el cielo, ¿entendiste tonto?

- Ya pero no te enojes- dijo Finn sobándose la cabeza y mirando con arrepentimiento a Puck (si Puck por que el único que puede decirle Noah es Kurt, el único que lo dice bonito).

- Además también su papa es un grandote que le da valor a cualquiera, mi bebe no puede tener miedo y si lo tiene yo estoy aquí para quitárselo y protegerlo, si solo pudiera ir hablar con él, a su casa sin que saliera huyendo por cualquier razón.- dijo Noah frustrado tapándose la cara con las manos mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

- ¿Y por qué no vas hablar con el ahora?- dijo Finn como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Finn ¡tonto! ¿Cómo voy a ir hablar con él, si no sé dónde vive?- dijo el peloncito con una ceja alzada.

- pero si Kurt vive en la casa de la esquina a 2 cuadras de aquí- dijo Finn de lo más normal del mundo como si hablara del clima.

Noah se levanta del sofá y se para enfrente de Finn- ¿Me estás diciendo que en este último mes, todas las veces que he venido a tu casa a llorar por que quería ver a mi bebe y no podía porque no sabía dónde vivía, TU SI?- Dijo Noah Con la cara roja de la rabia y el ceñito fruncido.

- Eh… si – dijo Finn con la cara de se me paso y una sonrisa bien grande.

¡ZAS! Bien grande y fuerte al cabeza de aserrín de su amigo, no lo mataba porque Dios es grande y sabe que le cuesta tener amigos de verdad.- ¡Tarado! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- cuestiono Puck.

- Porque no me lo preguntaste – dijo Finn con su cara de ingenuo (idiota) de siempre.

- Me voy a ver a mi bebe y esta me la debes. ¡Bruto! Pero eso si como que me llamo Noah Abel Puckerman me la cobro- dijo el peloncito mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la abría y salía por ella estrellando la puerta.

- ¡Que dramático! Ni que fuera para tanto. – dice Finn como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras iba a la cocina por su jugo.

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes 2:20pm <strong>

**Casa de los Hummel a dos cuadras de la casa Hudson **

Noah había salido corriendo tan rápido como sus piernitas le daban, es que saberse tan cerca de su bebe le daba fuerzas, al llegar al frente de la casa y ver en el buzón el apellido de su bebe se emocionó, iba a tocar el timbre cuando escucho ruidos por el patio, así que dio la vuelta y siguió un camino de piedras que lo llevarían hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Allí lo que vio le saco el aire del pecho y le instalo en la cara la sonrisa más boba que nadie jamás en su vida le vería. Su bebe, la cosita que le traía felicidad a su vida, vestido con un overol jean que le quedaba grande, por lo que el dobladillo tenia varias vueltas, una camiseta blanca con mangas azul y una gorra de beisball que le daba un toque aun mas tierno, estaba jugando a la fiesta del té, con su osito Gucci (es que es igual de lindo que esas carteras que usaba su mama) abrazado y cantando.

¡Dios que lindo!- dijo Noah suspirando- Lo mejor de todo es que es solo mío.

Kurt estaba en su mundo, su papi se había ido a tomar una siesta después de comida, era raro que lo hiciera, pero seamos honestos la falta de sueño del pequeño Hummel lo tenía agotado, no es fácil trabajar horario completo, ser padre soltero y no poder dormir en la noche por que el llanto de su lucecita le rompía el corazón.

Mientras su padre dormía, Kurt hacia su a acostumbrada fiesta de té de todos los viernes junto a sus amigos de felpa, esto lo hacía olvidarse de muchas cosas que no podía resolver y le recordaba los lindos días que pasaba con su madre en ese mismo lugar.

Recordando a su madre comenzó a cantar una canción que siempre le alegraba cuando estaba triste o se sentía malito, como le pasaba justo en ese momento…

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

Kurt entonaba muy suavemente la canción, acomodaba todas sus tasas y la tetera con su mano derecha y con la izquierda sostenía a Gucci.

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbows will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_the dream that you wish will come true._

Cuando ya tenía todo listo, tomo a Gucci y lo sentó en la sillita de enfrente y comenzó a prepararle una tacita y un plato con galletas, aun así no perdía el ritmo de la canción ni la fuerza para cantarla, estaba tan habituado a cantarla que le salía por sí sola, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small_

_Alone in the night you whisper_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know, tomorrow_

Noah caminaba hacia Kurt como hipnotizado, no dejaba de mirarlo pero se acercaba muy despacio para no interrumpirlo y no perder detalle de la cancion.

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes..._

_A dream is a wish your heart makes..._

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know, tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

Su bebe cantaba hermoso y su mama se atrevía a decir que era solo un niño, es que una cosita así solo podía venir del cielo.- Pensó Noah con convicción.

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

Para ese momento Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que Noah estaba en frente de el, mirándolo con devoción. Para cuando termino la canción, abrió los ojos y pego un pequeño saltito, pues no esperaba ver a su _No-no _ahí.

- ¡_No-no! _Que susto que me diste_!-_ dijo Kurt sobresaltado hasta que comprendió que Noah estaba en su casa, ahí frente a él, de la emoción le salto encima y lo tumbo sobre el pasto.

- ¡perdón! Siento haberte tirado- dijo Kurt intentado levantase, pero Noah estaba tan feliz de tener a su bebe entre sus brazos que lo sujeto para que no se levantara, solo se sentó y puso a Kurt de lado en su regazo, manteniendo el abrazo bien apretado para que no pudiera irse.

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón si a mí me encanto? Es mas no me importaría si me recibes así de feliz cada vez que te vea.- dijo Noah al oído a Kurt.

- Pero te tumbaría al suelo y se ensuciaría tu ropa _No-no _– dijo él bebe como si hacer tal cosa fuera una atrocidad.

- Ya te dije que mientras tú seas feliz, nada más me importa, para eso estoy aquí.- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa sincera en la cara, dándole un besito en la mejilla.

Él bebe sonrió ante esto y se pegó más a Noah, pasando su cabeza por el hombro de su hermano y suspirando. Este suspiro no pasó desapercibido por el mayor así que comenzó acariciar su espalda, apretó más su abrazo y espero que el menor se abriera con él, pues ya sabía que si preguntaba que le pasaba diría que nada.

-¿Pero si estuviera tan triste que no me pudieras hacer feliz, porque solo quisiera llorar, qué harías?' pregunto él bebe después de estar un rato en los brazos de su hermano.

- lloraría contigo, así al menos no te sentirías solo- dijo Noah con una voz muy suave, tomo la cara de su bebe entre sus manos y lo miro directo a los ojos – no importa lo que pase, yo voy a estar contigo siempre, eres mi deseo hecho realidad y no te voy a descuidar- dijo el mayor con todo el amor que podía reunir le dio un besito muy dulce en la nariz.

Kurt estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, cuando Noah estaba con él se sentía completo pero cuando le decía esas cosas su corazoncito se volvía loco sin razón, latía tan rápido que se le quería salir por la boca. Con Noah ahí sentía que nunca podía ser infeliz, pero lamentablemente existían personas que empanaban ese sentimiento.

Personas como Dave Karofsky que decían que los maricas como él se irían al infierno. Si esto era lo que tenía a Kurt triste y con pesadillas, pues en su inocencia estaba más preocupado en que si se iba al infierno no podría volver a ver a su mami que estaba en el cielo que en lo que significaba la frase en sí.

Esa vez cuando su _No-no _pregunto por que estaba asi, le conto todo. De ahí la razón de por que se peleaba todos los días con Karofsky aun si los grandes pensaba que no tenia motivos para hacerlo.

- ¡Ese Tarado! ¡cretino! ¡lo voy a matar cuando lo vea!- dijo Noah lleno de furia, apretando su puno derecho, soltando el agarre que tenía sobre Kurt, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo estaba asustando envés de ayudarlo- ¡bebe, lo siento! Pero es que las tonterías de ese bruto me hacen enojar, pero no te asustes.

- Por eso no te quería decir nada, no te quería hacer enojar- dijo Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos, preocupado de que su _No-no _se fuera a meter en problemas por su culpa.

- No estoy enojado _(solo le quiero arrancar la legua a Dave hacérsela tragar, pero nada mas)_ solo es que no me gusta que ese tonto se meta contigo, ni él ni nadie, no te preocupes por las boberías que dice, es un bruto bien bruto, que no tiene amigos y esta súper envidioso de que tú y yo seamos los mejores hermanos del mundo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces todo lo que dijo es mentira? – pregunto el chiquitín con esperanza.

- Claro, quien le va creer a ese gordo baboso que dice que santa no existe- dijo Noah con tal seguridad que le devolvió la sonrisa a Kurt.

- ¡gracias _No-no!- _para sorpresa de Noah (quien era el que siempre besaba al bebe) Kurt hizo algo que no esperaba, le dio un beso muy suave en la mejilla justo al lado de la nariz, por encima del labio y luego lo abrazo.

Pero como la felicidad le dura poco a Noah escucho como el grandote (el padre de Kurt) lo llamaba para darle su baño de la tarde, el bebe no quería hacer esperara a su padre pues esto lo retrasaría para el trabajo, asi que sin mas se separo de Noah diciéndole que lo veria al dia siguiente en la escuela.

El pequeño Puckerman se levantó del suelo, con la mano en la mejilla donde fue besado, se sentía como en una nube, sin darse cuenta salió de la casa de Kurt, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en la cara.

* * *

><p>Llego a casa de Finn aun sonriendo, se tiro en el mueble de la sala sin mayor ceremonia y suspiro.<p>

Finn que estaba sentado en el sillón favorito de su papa mirando su programa favorito, lo miro con ambas cejas alzadas, sorprendido de ver a su amigo el mayor matón de la escuela, con cara de niña enamorada (si eso te hacia tener un hermano, mejor se quedaba solo).

- ¿Te fue bien verdad?- dijo Finn recalcando lo obvio. Que querían la inteligencia de este niño no llega a mucho.

- ¿Bien? ¡No!... Me fue excelente – dijo el pequeño Puck con su cara de felicidad.

- ¿entonces ya está todo bien con Kurt?' pregunto inseguro el pequeño Hudson.

- Todo no, pero lo más importante si- dijo Noah volviendo a la realidad y pensando las cosas que tenía que arreglar para que todo fuera perfecto.

Lo primero que le venía a la mente, es despellejar vivo a Karofsky, pero luego recordó algo que le dijo su bebe…

**FLASH BACK**

_- ¡Cantas muy lindo! Y me gusto esa canción ¿Quién te la enseño?- pregunto Noah a Kurt._

_- mi mami, en momentos como este me gusta cantar así siento que estoy un poquito más cerca de ella -dijo suspirando el pequeño. - Me gustaría escuchar la voz de mi mami cuando me siento mal o por lo menos la canción que me cantaba cuando no podía dormir._

_- ¿Qué canción te cantaba? – pregunto con mucho interés el mayor._

_- En mi corazón (tarzan) siempre me alegra, porque no importa donde este, ella está en mi corazón- le respondió él bebe._

**FLASH BACK END**

Antes que todo tenía algo que hacer mucho más importante que Dave, lo cual de esa noche no podía pasar.

- ¿Finn tienes una computadora nueva, verdad?- dijo Noah con una ceja levantada y su sonrisa de que nada bueno puede estar pasando por esa cabecita.

- Si, pero ahora mi mama la está usando ¿por? – pregunto dudoso el pequeño Hudson.

- Porque la vamos a necesitar, tenemos que buscar algo rápido y tu mama nos va ayudar- dijo Noah sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

- ¿que vamos a buscar y por qué lo necesitas tan rápido? – cuestionó su amigo, levantándose del sofá para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar.

- No te preocupes pronto lo sabrás….

* * *

><p>Y ustedes tambien, asi que animenme con sus opiniones que son las que me hacen seguir adelante.<p>

Por cierto la cancion que canta Kurt es "_the dream that you wish will come true" _de Cenicienta de Disney.

nos leeremos pronto!

XOXO!


	4. Deseo Darte una serenta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Deseo

**Summary**: Cuidado con lo que deseas por que se puede cumplir al pie de la letra, esto Noah Puckerman, lo descubrira desla la mas tierna infancia.

**Nota de la autora: **A los que me siguen, perdon por tardarme pero entre las clases y el estudio, no habia tenido el tiempo para escribir pero ahora si, espero que disfrutes este capi tanto como yo.

**Para más referencia y/o aclarando:**

_¡ZAS!:_ zape en la cabeza a Noah dado por el adulto más afectado por sus ocurrencias (su madre).

Mayúsculas: gritos para llamados de atención.

¡Ay!: gritos de dolor

(): pensamientos de los personajes.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo… Darte una serenata.<strong>

**5:00pm de la tarde**

**Casa de los Hudson**

Noah tenía una cara de concentración y malicia a la vez que tenía preocupado a Finn, desde que llego de la casa de Kurt que estaba moviéndose de un lado para otro y no paraba de hablar de una canción o algo, el pobre de Finn no le entendía nada de lo que decía (_entiendan es lento y su cerebro procesa las cosas a una velocidad moderada para no causarle un aneurisma)_ pero lo que si sabía de ante mano era que ya estaba metido en problemas y que las siguientes semanas estaría castigado sin derecho a tv, nintendo o cualquier cosa que hiciera su infancia feliz.

- ¿Entendiste todo lo que te dije?- pregunto Noah con una ceja alzada hacia Finn.

- Pues la verdad, la verdad…pues… algo- dijo Finn con cara de que no entendió ni jota.

- En serio, hermano, una vez que no entiendas está bien, dos es pasable, tres es que no estoy hablando tu idioma, 4 eres un idiota, pero 5 ya estás de retraso mental- dijo Noah con la misma cara que usaba cuando a su madre se le olvidaba cómo funcionaba el lavaplatos 10 minutos después de que le explicaran como se usa (_es que a su madre tanto hairspray acabo con su cerebro, bueno eso decía su Nonna y una señora tan sabia como ella no se podía equivocar) ._

- ¡Pero es que hablas muy rápido de algo que no se! Que quieres sino entiendo- dijo Finn con cara aflijida por que su amigo lo insulto.

- bueno ya, en cuanto tengamos loo que necesito para ir a casa de mi bebe, lo vas a entender- dijo Noah dejándolo por la paz y buscando a la señora Hudson en el estudio para que lo ayudara.

Noah le había explicado a Carole la madre Finn, que era lo que quería y para que, solo que no le había dicho para cuándo, porque si lo hacía, tenía por seguro que ni de chiste ayudaba hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00pm del mismo día.<strong>

**Casa de los Hummel **

Se supone que a esa hora Noah y Finn deberían estar preparándose para dormir, pero no, más bien se encuentran en el frente de la casa Hummel, disfrazados, según Noah de "mariachis" pero la realidad es que están con sus disfraces de vaqueros, porque fue lo que encontraron más a mano.

- Puck ¿estás seguro que esto es una buena idea?- pregunto un inseguro Finn.

- ¡Claro que sí! _**¡Que Puckzilla no se equivoca!**_- dijo Noah muy seguro de sí mismo.

En ese momento Finn suspiro con cara de afligido porque sabía que el castigo ya era seguro, cada vez que su amiguito dice esa frase, termina castigado o en el centro médico más cercano y cuando Noah hace una buena le sucede ambas.

- Ahora sostén bien la guitarra que me costó un montón sacarla sin que mi madre se diera cuenta.- viendo como su mejor amigo sostenía con esfuerzo la guitarra que era dos veces el.

- Ahora si, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Noah revisando que nada le quedara mal a último momento.

- ¡Que sí!- dijo Finn un poco resentido porque Noah lo tenía desesperado con su idea de último minuto.

- ¡Esta bien!, ¡pero no te hagas sangre!- dijo Noah con su típico no me importismo.- Ahora entona- dijo puck mientras miraba a las ventanas de la planta superior de la casa de los Hummel.

Ante dicho pedido Finn toca una nota y la hace sonar muy agudo, a lo cual puck le dice que toque más bajo, por lo cual Finn decide agacharse con todo y guitarra y volver a tocar, aun pareciéndole muy agudo, Noah le dice que lo haga más bajo, Finn se agacha aún más y vuelve a intentarlo, Noah no se había percatado de lo que fin estaba haciendo porque estaba buscando unas piedritas para lanzarla a la ventana de Kurt.

- ¡Más bajo!- repitió Noah.

A lo cual Finn se acuesta en el piso boca abajo con todo y guitarra. Vuelve a tocar y a Noah todavía le parece muy agudo.

- ¡Que te dije que más bajo, Finn! – repitió Noah

- ¡ya no puedo más bajo!- dijo fin pegado al piso.

- ¿Cómo no?-se cuestionó Noah volteándose para ver a Finn pero se sorprende de verlo tirado en el piso. - ¿Qué hace ahí abajo Finn?- dijo Noah con la ceja izquierda alzada.

- Pues lo que me dijiste, tocando desde abajo- dijo Finn como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡Bruto! ¡Que toque las cuerdas de más abajo, no que toques la guitarra desde abajo!- dijo Noah revirando los ojos y subiendo las manos al aire pidiendo paciencia.

- ¡ahhh! Me hubieras dicho antes- dijo Finn más tranquilo de que no tuviera que tocar desde el piso.

_- ¡oh señor! Entre este y mi madre me van a terminar volviendo loco_- pensó Noah resignado con su suerte de atraer gente con problemas mentales, si no fuera porque Kurt apareció en su vida no sabe que sería de él.

Noah comienza a lanzar unas piedritas a la ventana que asume es de su bebe, luego de 5 piedritas un muy adormilado Burt Hummel abre la ventana…

- ¿Quién? – dice Burt pensando que está abriendo la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Perdón! Ventana equivocada, yo busco a Kurt- dijo Puck muy quitado de la pena como si tocar una ventana a las 10:00 y tantas de la noche fuera lo más normal.

- !Es la ventana de la derecha y no hay porque!- responde Burt que aún no asimila lo que está pasando en su ante jardín.

- ¡gracias señor H! ¡Que tenga buena noche!- dijo Puck con todos los modales que le convenía tener en ese momento.

Burt cierra su ventana, se acuesta en su cama, se acomoda y cuando está apunto de retomar su sueño, su cerebro hace "click" y es cuando reacciona- ¿Que diablos hace el medio metro de Puckerman en su casa? ¿y mas aun a esa hora?

Burt de inmediato se levantó de la cama, pero en el proceso de coordinar manos y sabanas termino rodando por el piso. Se levantó y corrió a la habitación de su lucecita, lo que vio en ese momento se le hizo la cosa más tierna y a la vez le hizo sentir una punzada en el estómago, ya que era como ver a su hijo 10 años más grande y recibiendo serenatas del imbécil enamorado_. _

Si Burt lo sabe, sabe que su bebe prefiere los niños, aunque algunas veces parezca lo contrario y lo sabe desde que su bebe tenía 3 años e hizo un berrinche para que le compraran unos zapatos de tacón de un tal manolo, pero no le importa porque ese niño es su luz, la alegría que ilumina y da ternura a su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>10:15 pm de esa misma noche.<strong>

**Habitación de Kurt Hummel**

Kurt estaba con su pijama de patitos bebes, durmiendo boca abajo con Gucci bajo su brazo derecho y con el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda en su boca, era la criaturita más hermosa que se hubiera visto, pero algo espanto su sueño o más bien alguien.

Kurt alzo su cabecita y se estrujo los ojitos para espabilarse un poco, cuando escucho la voz de lo que parecía su _**Nono, **_se levantó a toda prisa para abrir la ventana, eso sí con su fiel osito a su lado.

Cuando mira hacia abajo, no lo puede creer, ahí estaba su Nono vestido con un traje de vaquero, con la sonrisa más grande que tenía, se veía tan lindo y no es porque sea su nono pero es el niño más lindo de toda la escuela.

¡Noah! -Kurt suspiro en el momento que dijo el nombre de su nono mientras sonreía.

- ¡Hola bebe!- dijo el pequeño Puckerman quitándose su sombrero- Espero no haberte espantado el sueño, es solo…bueno… es que no podía esperar hasta mañana para darte este regalo.- _Tomo un poco de aire por que los nervios lo estaban traicionado_- ¡Kurt, mi bebe! quiero que sepas que hare hasta lo imposible para que las pesadillas se vayan y siempre sonrías así, quiero que seas el niño más feliz del mundo, que nunca tengas que llorar y que si lo hagas sea de felicidad. Por eso hice esto para ti…

En ese momento Noah le dio la señal a Finn, para que comenzara a tocar como había ensayado. Noah creía que todo saldría de acuerdo al plan, hasta que Finn comenzó a cantar…

_La cucaracha, la cucaracha_

_Ya no puede caminar_

_Porque le falta_

_Porque no tiene_

_La patica principal_

_La cucaracha, la cucaracha_

_Ya no puede caminar_

_Porque le falta_

_Porque no tiene_

_La patica principal_

Hasta ahí le duro la sonrisa a Noah, que hizo una mueca al ver el tremendo disparate que cantaba su mejor amigo. Hasta Kurt hizo una muequita al ver eso pero sonrió de todas formas pensando que el gesto es lo que importa.

- No, no, no, no, esto no es lo que yo planeé, espera un momento bebe- Puck que estaba rojo pero de la ira, toma a Finn del brazo y lo lleva a un sitio donde Kurt no pudiera verlos.- ¿QUE FUE ESO? Eso no fue lo que ensayamos- le grito el mini Puckerman en fase de Pucksaurus rex.

- Es que la otra canción no combinaba con nuestros atuendos así que la cambie, ¿a que no quedo mejor?- dijo el pequeño Hudson con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja.

Noah lo mira con la misma cara de asesina que ponía su abuela cuando su madre metía la pata pero hasta lo hondo – ¡NO, TARADO! ¡NO LO HICISTRE BIEN! – Puck respiro y conto hasta 10 para no matar a su mejor amigo _(es que después se le haría difícil conseguir a otro)._

– Finn la canción que prepare es especial para mi bebe, así que por favor, por lo que más quieras solo sígueme la corriente, no me arruines esto, quiero que Kurt recuerde este día como el más especial de su vida y que recuerde que fui yo quien se lo dio- dijo de manera suplicante Noah a su mejor amigo.

Finn se sintió súper mal por casi arruinarle el momento a su mejor amigo, así que decidió estar tranquilito, calladito y como decía su mami cuando le ponían un supositorio, flojito y cooperando.

Retomaron sus posiciones – ¡Ahora sí! Ahora si va la canción que quiero cantarte- dijo Noah mirando nervioso como Kurt tenía el ceñito fruncido y mirando mal a Finn por arruinar su primera oportunidad.- Espero que sea como cuando tu madre la cantaba para ti…

_Como me apena el verte llorar,_

_Toma mi mano siéntela._

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa_

_No llores más aquí estoy._

Kurt en ese momento se le aguaron los ojitos y comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua, era su canción su Nono busco su canción para el.

_Fuerte te vez_

_Pero pequeño estas_

_Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré_

_Esta fusión es irrompible_

_No llores más aquí estoy._

En ese momento Kurt y Noah conectan miradas y esa conexión es tan profunda que ambos están como perdidos en una nube, no hay nadie más, solos ellos en un hermoso sueno, juntos y felices.

_En mi corazón tú estarás_

_Dentro de mí_

_y para siempre amor_

Burt Hummel pensó que jamás volvería a ver ese brillo en la mirada de su lucecita, no después de lo de Elizabeth, pero gracias a Dios y al enano de Puckerman, su niño era feliz otra vez, lo único malo es que ya sabía a quién tendría que espantar con su rifle cuando Kurt tuviera 15 años y se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su tan adorado Nono.

_En mi corazón tu vivirás desde hoy serás_

_Y para siempre amor_

_Dentro de mí estarás_

_siempre siempre_

Cuando Noah termino la canción Kurt salió corriendo, Noah se afligió pensó que a su bebe, no le gusto. Así que comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, con la cabecita gacha se daba vuelta para irse por donde había venido.

Finn se sintió tan mal porque al final después de tanto esfuerzo todo salió mal.- !No te pongas así Puck, si no le gusto, él se lo pierde!- dijo el pequeño de los Hudson tratando de animarlo.

Eso solo logro que Noah se sintiera peor, no entendía como a su bebe no le gusto, si se había esforzado mucho para que le quedara bien en tan poco tiempo. Solo quería irse de ahí y que nadie lo viera, quería llorar hasta que se le acabara la garganta, pero en el momento que iba a salir corriendo apareció Kurt.

- ¡Nono no te vayas!- esa vocecita podía más con el que cualquier dolor o pena que sintiera.- ¡ay Nono!- dijo su bebe con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Noah estaba seguro de que le iba a decir que estuvo mal que cantara la canción de su madre, pero lo que no imagino fue que Kurt correría a sus brazos y se le tiraría encima.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- dijo el pequeñito dándole de besos a su nono en toda la cara - ¡Eres increíble! – mientras esto pasaba Finn suspiro aliviado, Noah le volvió el alma al cuerpo de un suspiro y Burt bufo indignado, pues el retraso para que Kurt saliera se debió a que el impidió que bajara las escaleras como un poseso, no iba a dejar que su lucecita saliera a esa hora, va y pesca un resfriado, pero el niño era tan obstinado como él y con un solo peluchazo dejo a su papa noqueado para poder ver a su Nono.

Noah se incorporó aun abrazando a su bebe, estaba pleno, estaba como diría su abuela _"en su lugar feliz",_ porque eso era Kurt para el su felicidad y aunque fuera aún muy chiquito y no sabía muchas cosas de la vida, estaba seguro de saber una la más importante y esa la aprendió de su abuelo que está en el cielo _"Cuando encuentres la felicidad muchacho, no la dejes ir, porque eso solo sucede una vez en la vida y no se vuelve a repetir, así que cuando la encuentres aférrate a ella, vívela al máximo y se feliz"_

- ¡Nono! ¡Te quiero! Eres lo mejor que me paso cuando entre al colegio, eres lo mejor que me pasa desde que mi mami se fue, cuando estoy contigo ya no quiero llorar, así que no quiero que llores y tú me lo prometiste… prometiste hacerme feliz, así que no llores que me pongo tristón- dijo Kurt con un pucherito mientras limpiaba con sus deditos las lágrimas de Noah.

Noah sonrió y le dio un besito en la nariz a su adorado bebe, cosa que produjo un sonoro gruñido por parte de Burt Hummel, quien no le gustaba los gestos de esos dos _(no es que sea un papa celoso, es que esos niños tenían gestos de adultos y eso lo asustaba, si hacían eso a los 5 y 6 años respectivamente, cuando tuvieran 15 y 16 como mínimo lo matan de un infarto)._

- ¡KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL, A DORMIR!- exclamo Burt con ese gesto tan suyo que no admite suplicas.

- Pero papi, que no ves que ahora estoy con mi Nono- dijo Kurt con sus ojitos de cachorro perdido en la lluvia.

- ¡Pues despídete que ya es muy tarde! Y no me mires así, tienes 5 segundos para despedirte y venir acostarte- dijo Burt enojadísimo de ver como el macaco de Puckerman lo miraba con reproche mientras apretaba el abrazo hacia su lucecita.

- ¡Ayyyy! ¡Pero papa!- dijo Kurt con voz de queja.

- ¡No importa bebe! Mañana nos veremos te lo prometo, así que ve descansa y que sueñes conmigo- dijo Noah con una cejita alzada arrogantemente y dándole otro besos a su bebe.

- Nono, se dice que sueñes con los angelitos- dijo él bebe con su mirada de autosuficiencia.

- Y para que ibas a soñar contigo mismo bebe, mejor sueña conmigo- dijo Noah con su carita de pícaro irremediable. Pero se enserio un poco- ¡yo también te quiero!- dijo esto último muy sonrojado.

- ¡Ya está bueno!, ¡Kurt a dentro, calvo a tu casa!- dijo Burt señalando cada uno con cada orden.

En ese momento Noah se da cuenta de que Finn no está a su lado, al revisar alrededor solo encuentra la guitarra acomodaba en el piso cerca del buzón del correo.

- ¿Momento y Finn?- pregunto Noah mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

En ese momento comienzan a mirar alrededor buscando al pequeño Hudson, hasta que este sale muy campante de la casa con un sándwich en la mano- ¿Qué ven?- pregunta Finn como si nada.

- ¿Cuándo entraste a la casa?- cuestiono Burt al pequeño- es mas ¿De dónde sacaste el sándwich?- dijo incrédulo de ver como el niño seguía comiendo como si no fuera con él.

- Entre a la casa cuando esos dos comenzaron a portarse raros y el sándwich me lo encontré en la nevera, por cierto usted usa mucha mayonesa- dijo Finn como si estuviera hablando del clima. Burt, Kurt y en especial Noah miraban al chico con una cara de asombro por semejante desfachatez, pero este no se daba por aludido.

- ¡Se acabó este relajo! ¡Se me van de aquí, pero a la de ya!- dijo Burt perdiendo la paciencia con ese par.

- ¡Bueno pero no se haga sangre! – quien más podría ser aparte de Noah quien trataba de abrazar un poco más a su bebe antes de tener que irse, pero ya Burt lo había atraído hacia él.

- ¡Bueno Hasta mañana Kurt! – dijo Finn al momento que le iba a dar un besito en la mejilla con la mala suerte de Kurt volteo en ese momento y terminaron dándose un topón de labios.

- ¡upss! Lo siento Kurt, lo siento señor H, fue sin querer- dijo Finn con su sonrisa de no rompo un plato. Eso solo hizo que Burt Hummel gruñera algo en un idioma medio extraño mientras cargaba a Kurt y se daba vuelta para entrar a su casa y olvidarse de la nochecita que le había dado ese par.

Pero en Noah eso solo detono la ira de Pucksaurus, quien tomo la guitarra, por el mango con una fuerza que no recordaba tener, pero que la aprovecharía al máximo, la tomo como si fuera un bate de baseball y comenzó a cercar a Finn.

- ¿Puck, Por qué me ves así?- pregunto el ingenuo de Finn- ¿puck?- ninguna respuesta- ¿amigo? – ahora si estaba asustado-¿compadre?- en serio su amigo de toda la vida no pensaría que fue intencional lo del beso- ¿cuate?- cuando no alzo la guitarra supo lo que tenía que hacer… correr por su vida…correr como si no hubiera una mañana.

- ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE! ¡TRAIDOR MALDITO! ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!- dijo Noah mientras corría tras Finn calle abajo.

* * *

><p>En el camino venia una Carole desesperada por que ya eran las 11 de la noche y aun no encontraba a los niños, ya había llamado a Francine pero esta solo le dijo que no se preocupara que si Finn andaba con Noah no le pasaría nada, en palabras de Francine <em>"yerba mala nunca muere al menos que me vaya a llevar a mí con el"<em> pero eso solo le producía ansiedad a Carole.

Carole Estaba hablando con Francine por el celular, para decirle que iba a dar parte a la policía, pero Fran solo le decía que hiciera memoria de lo último que ese par estaba haciendo antes de dejarlos solos en la habitación y así daría con ellos.

- ¡Fran en serio! ¿y si algo les paso?- pregunto por enésima vez Carole.

- ¡Mujer cálmate ya! ¡Esos dos están haciendo alguna de las suyas, mejor pregúntate si le hicieron algo a alguien! – dijo Fran aburrida de que Carole la llamara cada 15 minutos a causa de lo mismo. La misma Carole que decía que era fácil tratar con niños, especialmente con Noah "un nene tan dulce" ahora que se aguante- en serio Carole cuando menos te lo esperes esos dos pasaran frente a ti.

En ese justo momento pasa Finn frente a Carole - ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito el niño desesperado, más atrás venia Noah con guitarra en mano dispuesto a estrellarla en la cabeza de aserrín de Finn- ¡Fiiiiiiiin! Gruño Puck en su carrera.

Todo esto visto por una atónita Carole y escuchado por una nada sorprendida Francine- Bueno tu dijiste que sería fácil tratar con ellos, ahora comprobaras de primera mano lo que es tratar con Noah y mejor aún enojado, ¡chaito!- dijo una cínica Fran, regocijándose de que ahora Carole sabría lo que es tratar con ese engendro del mal .

Carole supo en ese momento que su noche estaría muy ajetreada persiguiendo a dos enanos, con energía sobrecargada. Será mejor empezar ahora si quiere por lo menos dormir al menos 2 horas, eso si los detenía a tiempo, antes de que se lastimaran. Ella y su bocota, bien dice el dicho _"quien no ha vivido lo que yo, que no opine"_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado, opinen y diganme que les gusto y que no.<em>

_Por cierto la historia poco a poco ira subiendo de tono a los que se preguntan por que esta en ese rating, pero abra mas adelante sexo explicito..._

_espero que nos leamos pronto, se me cuidan!_

_XOXO!_


	5. Deseo Declararte mi amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Deseo

**Summary**: Cuidado con lo que deseas por que se puede cumplir al pie de la letra, esto Noah Puckerman, lo descubrira desla la mas tierna infancia.

**Nota de la autora:** perdonden la tardanza pero he estado atareada con mis estudios y mi otro fic, pero ya volvi, con energias renovadas. gracias por seguir mi fic y disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo…Declararte mi amor<strong>

**12:00 pm de la noche**

**Hospital General de Lima Ohio **

Después de que Noah se la pasara persiguiendo a Finn durante una hora su ansiada venganza llego, no como él quiso pero llego. Se encontraban en la emergencia del hospital, más bien en el área de sutura, ya que Finn se abrió la frente. ¿Cómo sucedió esto se preguntaran mis queridos lectores? Pues muy fácil, tan fácil como una ecuación matemática, expresada de la siguiente forma:

Noah Puckerman en fase Pucksaurus + una guitarra con función de bate / perseguir a Finn que va mirando hacia a tras = a Finn estrellándose contra un poste de electridad.

Si lo que temíamos se hizo realidad, Finn es tan tarado, que en una persecución para lastimarlo termina lastimándose el mismo. Carole no podía creer que después de tanto correr calle arriba y calle abajo para evitar que Puck lastimara a su bebe este termina hiriéndose solo.

- ¡En serio todo eso hicieron estos dos en tan solo dos horas!- preguntando una anonada Fran mientras asistía al medico residente _(el cual se tragaba la risa para no hacer sentir mal al niño)_ que suturaba a Finn.- ¿Y tu los ayudaste? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto a Carole.

- En primera no los ayude a ser eso, los ayude a buscar una canción que tu hijo Noah necesitaba para darle una sorpresa a su amiguito que perdió su madre y en segunda ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que lo iba hacer en la noche y mucho menos esta noche?- pregunto Carole enojada con Francine por intentar echarle la culpa de esto.

- Por que te he dicho que cuando se trata del macaco del mal lo primero que tienes que preguntar es el cuando y el donde. ¡Por Dios Carole quien en este pueblo le cree a Noah que sus buenas intenciones van a salir bien y sin daños a terceros!

- Poniéndolo así pones al pobre niño como la señal del fin del mundo, por Dios santo, es la primera vez que tu hijo hace algo lindo y que le queda medianamente bien, deberías de estar feliz que por fin Noah tenga sentimos puros hacia otra persona.

- Ese no es la señal del fin del mundo, él es la causa del fin del mundo y para que lo sepas Noah siempre ha tenido sentimientos puros.- dijo Fran con mucha convicción, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Carole quien pensaba que a pesar de todo su enojo, Fran nunca desacreditaría a su hijo delante de nadie.- sentimientos de pura maldad- termino de decir Fran.- hasta ahí llego la convicción de Carole con respecto a Fran.

* * *

><p>Mientras estas discutían, el pequeño Puck estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, estaba triste, a pesar de que a su bebe le encanto la serenata y de lo que le dijo…<p>

FLASHBACK

_¡Nono! ¡Te quiero! Eres lo mejor que me paso cuando entre al colegio, eres lo mejor que me pasa desde que mi mami se fue, cuando estoy contigo ya no quiero llorar, así que no quiero que llores y tú me lo prometiste… prometiste hacerme feliz, así que no llores que me pongo tristón- dijo Kurt con un pucherito mientras limpiaba con sus deditos las lágrimas de Noah._

END FLASHBACK

Todo había ido bien hasta que Finn beso a Kurt y para Noah eso fue el de nunca acabar, se sentía mal por que por un lado sintió odio hacia su mejor amigo y eso no era bueno, se sentía feo, además de que después de que vio a Finn herido se arrepintió, pero lo otro que sintió fue un vacío muy grande en el estomago al ver como su bebe recibía su primer beso _(celos pero aun no sabe que es eso, pobeshito)_. En momentos como ese se sentía perdido y lo único que quería era a su abuela para que le explicara que le pasaba y lo ayudara a mejorar.

Como si la invocaran que aparece Lidia Puckerman, entrando a la sala de espera después de haber pasado por la emergencia por donde casualmente oyó lo que su hija decía de su nieto y muy casualmente le estampo su cartera en la cabeza de pollo de su hija y dejarla inconsciente. _(Creerán que se paso, pero no, con su nieto nadie se mete, menos la tipa que se hace llamar su madre y por qué Fran se las debe por olvidarse de su cumpleaños y no darle ni siquiera una disculpa). !descarada!_

- ¡Hola cielito! ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Lidia luego de sentarse junto a su nieto. Noah la miro con los ojitos brillosos y se echo a llorar en el regazo de su abuela, con el fin de sacarse toda esa angustia que se lo comía vivo. – Ya cielo estoy aquí, llora si eso te hace sentir mejor. - dijo Lidia mientras empezaba a sonar la cancion True colors por la radio de la sala de espera.

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

Luego de unos minutos Noah se calmo lo bastante para explicarle a su Nonna todo le que sucedió en la noche y las cosas que sintió. – Cariño lo que te paso con Finn es que sientes remordimiento, no querias herirlo y cuando paso te sentiste culpable, pero sabes la mejor forma de solucionarlo es pidiéndole disculpas y reconciliándose, por favor son amigos de toda la vida, han pasado por muchas cosas, el por mas y a causa tuya, no creo que se lo tome en serio, ¡ya veras!- dijo lidia con mucha dulzura y convicción.

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

- Pero y con mi bebe ¿Qué fue lo que sentí?- pregunto preocupado el calvito.

- Eso cariño son celos, tienes miedo que el amor y la atención que Kurt te da se lo de a otro y se olvide de ti. Pero sabes una cosa no tienes por qué preocuparte Kurt te quiere mucho y no creo que nunca te cambie por nada ni por nadie.- Dijo la matriarca Puckerman acariciándole la carita a su nieto quien la miraba con alivio.

- Nonna ¿Qué pasa si después Kurt cree que otro es mejor que yo y me deja como hizo mi papa con mi mama?- dijo con duda.

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

- Hijo no debes comparar a Kurt con tu padre ese infeliz ni siquiera tiene corazón, Kurt es un niño muy dulce y amoroso, pero cuando esta contigo es mucho mas, es mas cuando estas cerca de él es como si no hubiera nadie en tu mundo, eso pequeño es amor puro. Si lo piensas con cuidado el tarado de tu padre se fue por el simple hecho de que nunca se comprometió con la loca de tu madre.- dijo lidia rodando los ojos como signo de reproche.

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

- ¿Comprometió? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Noah con duda pero no con las que ustedes creen.

- Es cuando dos personas que se quieren mucho,es decir se aman, tanto que prometen estar juntos para toda la vida, se dicen lo especial que lo hace sentir el uno al otro y como signo de su amor se ponen un anillo en este dedo – dijo la abuela señalando su mano izquierda el dedo anular donde se encontraba el anillo de su difunto esposo- que significa que su amor siempre los va a mantener unidos, ¿Entendiste bien cariño?.

- o si entendí muy bien, eso te lo puedo jurar- dijo Noah con su sonrisa de medio lado y cejita alzada.

Después de la larga platica con la nonna fue a disculparse con Finn, se reconciliaron y por el bien de todos Noah se fue a casa de su abuela a pasar la noche, para evitar otro incidente o alguna ocurrencia de esos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Dia siguiente 7:00 am<strong>

**Cocina de la Casa Hummel **

Burt esta preparando las cosas de su lucecita para la escuela en lo que el elegía que ponerse y bajaba (según Kurt el no sabia combinar su ropita). Estaba pensando en todo lo que sucedió a noche y decidió que hablaría con Kurt con respecto algunas cosas.

En ese momento bajaba Kurt con una sonrisa radiante y un pantalón jean negro con su camisita de cuadros rojas con un osito bordado en el bolsillo, sus tenis, por donde se viera su lucecita era una cosita muy tierna y linda y se imaginaba por que el medio metro de Puckerman se había fijado en el.

- ¡Hola niño!- dijo Burt con su tono de siempre – se ve que anoche dormiste mejor, a pesar de todas las molestias- lo último lo dijo con un gruñido.

- ¿Qué molestias, papi?- Pregunto Kurt con su cara de duda mientras comía su desayuno – anoche no hubo nada que me molestara, si anoche vino mi no-no lindo a cantarme la canción de mi mami, a que estuvo bello verdad- dijo el pequeñito suspirando con una sonrisita en la cara.

- Pues a eso me refiero- dijo Burt tratando de guardar la calma, por que pensar en la cara que tiene su hijo cuando piensa en el macaco de Puckerman, es como una patada en las bolas y ningún padre esta preparado para lidiar con eso – Mira niño, sé que quieres a ese mac… a Puckerman y que para ustedes es normal expresarse cariño como anoche, pero no debe ser así, estas muy chiquito para eso y mas chico aun para lo que hiciste con Finn, ¿entendiste?- dijo Burt esperando haber sido claro con su hijo.

- No, ¿Por qué no puedo ser cariñoso con mi No-no? Yo lo quiero y tu siempre dices que cuando quieres a alguien se lo haces saber todo el tiempo para que nunca te extrañe- dijo el pequeñin con su ataque de sabiduría.

- si puedes ser cariño siempre y cuando no hagas con él lo que hiciste con Finn- esperando que ahora si entendiera.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Kurt aun sin saber.

- pues la cosa que paso cuando te despediste de Finn anoche- dijo Burt rezándole mentalmente a todos los santos habidos y por haber para que no lo forzara a decir be… be … es que ni siquiera en su cabeza salía.

- be… ¿be que? Papi no te entiendo, habla claro- dijo Kurt desesperado con las faltas de palabras de su padre.

- Be.. be… beso- dijo con la cara roja como tomate.

- hay papi eso fue sin querer, además solo fue un besito, no tienes por que enojarte- dijo él bebe como si del clima se hablara, lo que saco de base a Burt, su lucecita no podía ir repartiendo besos asi por asi.

- niño eso si es para enojarse, los besos no se dan por que si, un beso significa que hay amor entre dos personas – dijo Burt recordando a su amada Elizabeth, acercando se a su hijo para cargarlo y sentarlo en la meceta, asi podía verlo directo a los ojos- Mira hijo cuando uno quiere a una persona, me refiero cuando la quieres de verdad, guardas tus muestras de cariño solo para esa persona, no malgastas tu amor en gente que no lo valora, siempre ten en cuenta que hay alguien que espera recibir todo tu amor y de igual forma devolvértelo, si le das tu cariño a cualquiera nadie lo valorara, mucho menos te lo devolverá y lo peor de todo que esa persona especial se sentirá mal- dijo Burt de la manera mas comprensible para un niño de 5 años.

- ohhh, no había pensado eso papi, viéndolo asi los besos son muy importantes- dijo kurt con su dedito en la barbilla como quien reflexiona algo muy profundo- entonces lo que hare es que solo besare a la persona especial de mi vida.

- ¡bien dicho hijo!- dijo Burt contento consigo mismo de haberle explicado a su lucecita que no debe andarse besando con nadie. Pero como las cosas nunca le salen a Burt como el quiere y mucho menos cuando se trata de Kurt tremenda sorpresa la que le espera.

* * *

><p><strong>7:40 am<strong>

**Jardín de niños Mckinley**

Kurt llegaba de la mano de su papa y Noah llegaba de la mano de su abuela, mientras los adultos se presentaban, los niños fueron a su escritorio a guardar sus cosas.

- No-no ¿te puedo decir una cosita?- dijo Kurt un poco ansioso por la respuesta que le pudiera dar Noah

- Claro que si bebe, sabes que siempre te responderé lo que sea que me preguntes y sino me lo se lo averiguare por ti.

- ¿Soy tu persona especial?- tenia que saberlo por que según su papa uno podía considerar a una especial y la otro no hacia lo mismo hacia uno, asi que mejor estar seguros.

- Claro que si tontito, sino yo ¿Quién?- dijo Puck con su cejita alzada en modo ¨Yo soy el mejor¨- ya en serio bebe siempre te lo dijo eres mio y yo soy tuyo y nadie nos va a separar, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- custiono el calvito sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su bebe.

- Porque mi papi dice que mi amor es solo para una persona especial, como yo soy tu persona especial y tu la mía entonces mi amor es tuyo y no se lo puedo dar a nadie mas, asi que quiero que lo sepas para que asi no se te ocurra darle tu amor a alguien mas, entendiste por que sino me romperás el corazón y yo tendré que romperte las piernas- dijo Kurt con su mejor carita de yo soy un bebe que no rompe un plato, salio del aula luego de darle un topon de labios a Noah y fue a despedirse de su padre.

Noah se quedo fuera de base, no se imaginaba que su bebe pudiera ser asi de fuerte con respecto a sus sentimientos y a sus amenazas pero de que ese niño le quitaba el aire si que lo hacia, después recordó el beso y se le puso la cara de idiota enamorado.

En ese momento llega Finn con una gasa tapando parte herida de su frente, ve a Noah parado al lado de su escritorio con cara de niña enamorada, por lo cual dedujo que ya había visto a kurt- Hola Bro. ¿te paso algo con Kurt?- pregunto Finn con cara de circunstancias.

- Si me paso, me pasa y me seguirá pasando, Dios amo a ese bebe- dijo Puck mientras suspiraba y salía a despedir a su abuela.

Finn se le queda viendo como quien ve a un loco, si eso significa tener un hermano chiquito, mejor no tenerlo.

El día se les fue rápido a los niños entre que estaban emocionados por que el viernes tendría un paseo a una escuela de cocina para niños y que el lunes siguiente no habría clases, eso era para los niños lo mejor del mundo, además de que pronto seria Halloween, estaban en el paraíso infantil.

* * *

><p><strong>3:00 pm de ese mismo dia<strong>

**Camino a la casa Hudson**

Estaban en el carro de carole cuando Noah recuerda de repente lo que le dijo su abuela con respecto al compromiso y decide que para llevar a cabo su plan necesita ayuda de Finn y de su madre, asi que esta vez decidio explicarle todo a los dos para que luego no hubieran malos entendidos.

También poenso en que necesitaría la ayuda de su abuela, después de todo ella no se negaría después de que kurt y el le hicieran su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Despues de todo su bebe ya se le adelanto y se le declaro, lo mas correcto seria que el de el siguiente paso.

Compromiso, no suena tan mal y mucho menos si es para estar al lado de Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Que les parecio?<em>

_Quieren mas?_

_Si?_

_Pues bueno un adelanto para ustedes es que el siguiente capi es !Deseo... Comprometerme contigo!_

_La cancion la escogi por que cuando sentimos muchas cosas al mismo tiemo es como sentir una verdadera mezcla de colores. se llama True colors de Cindy Lauper._

_ya saben Reviews._

_Se me cuidan_

_nos leemos pronto._

_XOXO!_


	6. Deseo Estar contigo en las buenas y

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Deseo

**Summary**: Cuidado con lo que deseas por que se puede cumplir al pie de la letra, esto Noah Puckerman, lo descubrira desla la mas tierna infancia.

**Nota de la autora:** perdonden la tardanza pero he estado atareada con mis estudios, ya saben el afan de ser profesional, absorbe todo mi tiempo... pero estoy aqui y voy adelantar lo mas que pueda en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo… Estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas. parte 1<strong>

**4:00pm de la tarde**

**Living de la Casa Hudson**

Noah estaba pensando en como realizaría el compromiso con su bebe, debía de ser un momento memorable o algo así… su abuela le había dicho que eran palabras serias, si se promete algo tan grande debe de hacerse una fiesta para celebrar, así nadie se olvida de lo que paso.

Eso quería Puck darle el segundo mejor día de su vida a Kurt _(según el primero fue cuando lo conoció)_, haciendo cuentas de los ayudantes para esta súper sorpresa:

1. Ya tenia ganada a Carole al contarle la verdad, para que así lo ayudase (_es que es muy cursi y se le hace tierno el amor infantil)_.

2. Contaba con Finn (_pero la ayuda de este y nada es lo mismo, pero para que estorbe mejor que haga algo_).

3. Su abuela que lo apoyaba en todo (alcahueta) mas aun después de que kurt se la gano al hacerle un pastel para su fiesta de su cumpleaños y además le canto sus canciones favoritas (_su bebe es una estrella, obvio que tiene que cantar bien_).

4. El dueño de la cafetería donde le hicieron el cumpleaños a su nonna (_es que le prometió una cita con su abuela si le dejaba usar el lugar para la fiesta de compromiso, aunque solo iban a ser tres mesas)._

5. Mercedes Jones_ (una niña nueva que se ha hecho __**la mejor amiga**__ de su bebe ¨__claro después de él__¨ y que cree que ellos son la mejor historia de amor que ha visto en la vida real, ¡niñas están locas!)_

6. Britanny S. Pierce (¡_otra loca! cree que kurt es un bebe pony, por eso es su amiga, aunque algunas veces se la pasa metiéndole mano a mi bebe y __**me dan ganas de matarla**__, es buena gente, su único defecto es que compite en estupidez con Finn, lo peor del caso... ella le va ganando.)_

7. El dueño de la joyería que ayudo a conseguir el regalo perfecto para su nonna y lo va ayudar a encontrar el anillo perfecto para su bebe. (_es un enamorado de su madre y le prometió una cita con ella después del compromiso... total ya su madre paso la fase de dignidad, la pobre esta tan desesperada por un hombre que saldrá con cualquier cosa)._

8. Fran ¨**La fea**¨ de su madre _(__**esa**__ envés de ayudar lo que podría es hacer un desastre (__**bruta**__), pero mejor tenerla cerca y vigilada a dejarla sola, ha saber que haga)._

9. El grandote **¨papa de kurt**¨ decidió ayudarme al saber que le iba hacer una fiesta al bebe _(obvio que no sabe que es de compromiso o le da algo, de por si después de la serenata me mira raro)._

10. El panadero de la plaza que hace el pastel favorito de mi bebe y me lo va a dejar a mitad de precio si lo dejo grabar el compromiso _(dice que cada vez que meto la pata, lo hago a lo grande y es digno de recordar, pero él siempre se lo pierde, así que quiere ir preparado por si acaso para que nadie le cuente)._

Contándolo así estoy completo, solo falta hacer lo mas difícil…. Romper el chanchito….- Dijo el pequeño Puckerman con cara de resignación- Dios quien diría que seria capaz de matar por amor.

* * *

><p>Noah saca de su mochila al chanchito, lo pone frente a Finn, quien lo miraba raro desde hace rato, solo iban a romper una simple alcancía y Puck estaba haciendo drama como una niña.<p>

- ¡Cuate!... sé que vamos a necesitar dinero para la fiesta y todo, también sé que lo vamos a sacar del chanchito y sé que para sacarlo hay que romperlo, pero… no crees que ya es como mucho ponerle una venda en los ojos – dijo Finn con una mirada de reprobación, que su amigo era Pucksaurus Rex no una nena gritona.

- Bueno… yo solo trato de liberarte del sufrimiento… pero allá tu... cuando en las noches veas los ojitos bonachones a los cual aplastaste cruelmente, no vengas llorando a mi- dijo Noah con su voz dramática.

- ¿Cómo que cuando lo aplaste? ¿Por qué yo?- dijo Finn con cara de pánico al ver que su amigo del alma le pasaba un martillo.

- Pues que quieres es que esto me da sentimientos- dijo Noah fingiendo llorar.

- ¡Dame acá! No se por qué haces tanto drama, solo es un simple martillazo y ya- sin pensarlo dos veces fin rompió la alcancía- ¿ves? No paso nada.

- ¡wau, cuate! ¡Eres mi ídolo!- dijo Puck con cara de admiración.

- ¿por romper tu chanchito de un solo martillazo, sin llorar?- dijo Finn con cara de suficiencia.

- ¡no! Por romper **TU** chanchito, de un solo martillazo y sin chillar- respondió Puck con su cara de maldad y su sonrisa picara, mientras recogía el dinero del piso y dejaba a Finn con la cara desencajada por la cruel verdad.

- ¡MI CHANCHITO! ¡WAAAAA! ¡FELIX! ¡NOOOO!- grito Finn mientras se ponía a llorar, llevándose la cabeza de Félix el chancho al pecho.

Cualquiera diría que Noah era un niño cruel, pero gracias a el Finn ya había superado las mayores tragedias de la infancia, lo había hecho con valor y determinación _(por no decir ignorante de los hechos a los que se exponía con Puck hasta que ya era muy tarde)._

* * *

><p>Ya con la grandiosa suma de $108 dólares, Puck se creía el rey del mundo listo para hacer la mejor fiesta del mundo, en su ilusión le había explicado a Carole todo lo que quería y como lo quería, pero lamentablemente esto no alcanzaba para todo lo que él necesitaba, cosa de la que se había dado cuenta Carole, ella quería decirle al pequeño pero al verlo tan ilusionado no le quería desalentar.<p>

Lo que Carole no sabia era que el pícaro de Noah tenia todo fríamente calculado y ya había conseguido todo lo de la fiesta y lo llevarían directamente para allá (_ese niño es un excelente negociante_), ese dinero era única y exclusivamente para el anillo de su bebe, para lo cual tenia que ir al joyero y elegir lo que iba a decir, pues si le explicaron que los anillos por dentro tienen un mensaje y Puck quería que llevara ¨_Eres mi deseo hecho realidad¨ _esperaba que cupiera en el anillo.

Insistió a Carole para que lo llevara a la plaza donde se encontraba la joyería, tenia que ir rápido así el anillo se lo entregarían temprano y podría volver cambiarse para la fiesta. Ya tenia su traje listo, su nonna le ayudo arreglar un esmoquin que tomo **¨prestado¨** de su primo Lucas (_que el no lo sepa son solo detalles, total al final se lo va a devolver) _era un poco mas grande que el pero las manos mágicas de su abuela habían hecho que el trajecito le quedara como un guante.

* * *

><p><strong>5:30 pm de ese día<strong>

**Centro Comercial de Ohio, Centro de la Plaza **

Carole lo llevo a la plaza y le dijo que tenía unos asuntos que resolver, por lo que se encontrarían en la entrada de la joyería y que no se fuera a mover de ahí. Si ella hubiera estado un poco mas pendiente se hubiera fijado que en la joyería se estaba llevando acabo un atraco pero estaba tan preocupada de que se venciera su hipoteca que lo único que tenia en mente era llegar al banco.

Puck estaba enojado ya era muy tarde y todavía no tenia el anillo, no sabia si le iba a dar el tiempo para regresar y cambiarse, por suerte tenia el celular de Fran en su mochila _(no es que se lo haya sacado de la cartera sino que Fran en su despiste lo dejo en el cesto de la ropa sucia)_. Llamo a su abuela para que Noah entro a la joyería todavía pendiente de la conversación sin darse cuenta del hombre armado que había frente a él, mientras el anonadado ladrón lo veía y clamaba por su atención, Noah seguía en su mundo, inclusive saco el dinero para volverlo a contar mientras hablaba con su abue… lo que lo saco de su ensoñación había sido un golpe en la cabeza y que alguien le quitaba su dinero.

**- ¡MOCOSO! TE DIJE QUE TE TIENES AL PISO SI NO QUIERES SABER LO QUE ES BUENO**- dijo un en mascarado enorme, vestido de negro y armado con una pistola.

Lo que el pobre infeliz no sabia era que meterse con Noah ¨Puck¨ Puckerman cuando ya estaba enojado y para colmo quitarle su dinero era como firmar la muerte. Noah era conocido en el pueblo por ser violento y mas después de lo que le hizo a un ex de su madre, cuando este le levanto la mano un día que se embriago _(pobre idiota, después del sartenazo que puck le dio en medio de la cara, le quitaron las ganas de beber de por vida y también de levantarle la mano a una mujer otra vez, eso si consigue una chica después de la quemada tan fea que le quedo en el rostro. Puck era pequeño pero no idiota una sartén no iba hacer mucho daño al menos que la pusieras a calentar al fuego por media hora)._

Este infeliz iba a saber lo que era bueno, Noah se encargaría de eso pero antes tenia que pensar que hacer con un tipo armado en una joyería en medio de una plaza en una hora donde hay poca gente.

Mientras el maleante arrastraba a Noah de la camisa y lo arrojaba contra el grupo de personas que no eran mas de 5 pero que estaban aterrorizados por el atraco, el pequeño entro en fase **¨Pucksaurus Rex reloded¨**en esta fase quiere descargar su furia de la forma mas dolorosa posible pero de la manera mas cruel que pueda encontrar, por lo cual piensa fríamente todo lo que va hacer.

No attorneys

To plead my case

No orbits

To send me into outta space

And my fingers

Are bejeweled

With diamonds and gold

But that ain't gonna help me now

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I disturb my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

You think your right

But you were wrong

You tried to take me

But I knew all along

You can take me

For a ride

I'm not a fool out

So you better run and hide

Aunque no lo crean Puck es un genio, tan listo para hacerle creer a los demás que es un tonto y así manipular a la gente a su antojo. Su madre lo descubrió cuando a los 3 años Noah le había corregido como usar el cajero del banco… el celular… el DVD… el lavaplatos, bueno en realidad lo descubrió su abuela ya que lo que respecta a Francine Puckerman su inteligencia no da para tanto (es despistada a mas no poder).

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH Back<strong>

- Que te lo digo Fran, ese hijo tuyo es un genio – reclamaba Lidia Puckerman a su hija que no le hacia el mas mínimo caso.

- Pues si es tan inteligente… ¿como es que le va tan mal en la escuela?- dijo Fran bufando ante las ocurrencias de su madre- ¡caray mama! Que eso es la cuidadora de la guardería inventándose cosas, esa por sacudirse a Noah hará lo que sea, te esta metiendo cuentos, pero mañana iré hablar con la gerente de la guardería. Estoy pagando harto dinero para que me quieran ver la cara- dijo Fran enojada mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

Lidia que estaba en la sala dejo a Noah en el piso pintando en unos papeles y se dirigió a la cocina- ¡mira!… Sé que estas mal después de la ultima gracia que te hizo el idiota (_donador de esperma de Noah_) pero tienes un hijo maravilloso, el cual es demasiado inteligente para su edad y si es cierto, no deberías de perder la oportunidad de saber que tan inteligente es y como ayudarlo envés de perder el tiempo en alguien que no vale la pena- dijo Lidia con su tono de matriarca que no acepta replicas.

- ¡no estoy molesta! Es…solo…- Fran suspiro, se retiro el pelo de la cara en un intento desesperado de sacra la frustración que llevaba dentro – estoy en quiebra – admitió Fran a su madre – le mande todo lo que tenia al padre de Noah y aunque quiera no puedo llevar al niño al centro de evaluación… no tengo dinero… apenas y me alcanza con el salario del hospital…gracias a Dios esta casa esta paga por ser herencia de la familia de el…!Maldito bastardo con suerte! ¡A el **todo le cayo del cielo** espero que Noah herede eso de el!- dijo Fran reclinada sobre el islote de la cocina miraba a su madre esperando el tan escuchado sermón.

- ¡cariño! Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- dijo lidia mientras abrazaba a Fran- excepto para mandarle dinero al desgraciado, otro día que se te ocurra esa brillante idea…- antes de que lidia terminara Fran la interrumpió.

- eso solo ocurría si pierdo la razón- dijo Fran mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Si lo haces te aseguro que te entrare la razón a golpes- dijo Lidia con una sonrisa- Es en serio, así que piénsalo bien antes de meter la pata- dijo la matriarca con su mirada de amenaza asustando a Fran.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la sala mientras resolvían como harían para llevar a Noah al centro para su evaluación. Pararon de inmediato cuando vieron a Noah con el teléfono en la mano mientras respondía a unas preguntas. La duda era a quien le estaba hablando, la sorpresa fue tal cuando escucharon las mismas frases de Noah repitiéndose por un programa de radio.

El pequeño de tres años había tomado el teléfono, había marcado a la estación de radio y había respondido la pregunta que tenia un mes circulando por la radio y nadie había sabido responder:

_¿Cuál es el nombre del__ mamífero acuático con un cuerno, que vive en el Ártico y es una variedad de la ballena blanca?_

-** El Narwhal** – había respondido el pequeñín dejando a las dos mujeres atónitas.

_Y aquí radioescuchas tenemos el nuevo ganador del premio acumulativo esta semana llegamos a $5,000 dólares, ¡felicidades de nuevo niño!_

La abuela celebro y la madre se desmayo después de los tramites pertinentes del concurso y cobrar el premio, tuvieron el dinero para pagar las cuentas que debía Fran, hacer los arreglos que le hacían falta a la desvencijada casa, llevar a Noah al centro y ahorrar en caso de emergencia.

Ya con los resultados de Noah en la mano el psicólogo que lo evaluó, procedió a explicarle a las mujeres, la complejidad del asunto.

- ¡buenas tardes señoras Puckerman! Soy el doctor Phillips Román PhD en Psicología, encantado de conocerlas- dijo un doctor entrado en edad, de muy buenos modales, después de que ambas respondieran al saludo, llamo a su secretaria para que llevara al pequeño Puckerman a la sala de juegos del centro en lo que hablaba con las mujeres- las he citado aquí para decirles los resultados de Noah.

- ¿y como salió?- pregunto una preocupada Francine.

- Bueno señoras, tengo para decirles que Noah no es un genio como ustedes dicen- dijo el psicólogo.

- ¡ves mama! Te lo dije que esto era una perdida de tiempo…- antes de que Fran pudiera terminar su oración, el doctor la interrumpió.

- señora Puckerman, si me dejara terminar de hablar les explicaría… que Noah no es un genio… por que es mas que eso... su hijo señora es el niño vivo mas inteligente de este lado del mundo.

- ¿esta bromeando conmigo?- dijo Fran con cara de incredulidad, mientras Lidia aun trataba de asimilar lo que este hombre le decía.

- no señora- respondió el doctor.

- ¿estamos hablando del mismo niño?- pregunto Fran con la misma cara de antes.

-si señora- respondió el psicólogo con la misma paciencia de antes.

- ¿De Noah Puckerman?- volvió a preguntar Fran.

- si señora- volvió a responder el medico.

- ¿esta seguro? – volvió a la carga Fran, pero antes de que el medico le respondiera su madre ya le había asentado tremendo zape.

- ¡déjate de estupideces! – Le había gritado lidia a su hija- ¡disculpe mi exabrupto! Mejor dígame como llegaron a esa conclusión- expreso Lidia un poco avergonzada por el espectáculo antes dado pero ya el psicólogo estaba acostumbrado a pasar por las situaciones más pintorescas en ese consultorio.

- pues bien señora para evaluar a su nieto usamos dos métodos: uno fue el test del IQ es una puntuación, resultado de alguno de los test estandarizados diseñados para medir la inteligencia. Según esta definición, un superdotado sería todo aquel que alcanza una puntuación de más de 130 puntos en un test de CI. Siguiendo esta línea, algunos pedagogos y psicólogos presentan la siguiente clasificación para describir diferentes niveles de superdotación intelectual, con el CI como punto de referencia:

**Inteligencia brillante** (no alcanza la superdotación intelectual): más de **115** de CI. Representa aproximadamente el 16% de la población (dieciséis de cada cien).

**Superdotación intelectual moderada**: Más de **130** de CI. Representa el 2,0% de la población (dos en cien).

**Superdotación intelectual alta**: Más de **145** de CI. Representa el 0,1% de la población (uno en mil).

**Superdotación intelectual excepcional**: Más de **160** de CI. Representa el 0,003% de la población (uno en treinta mil).

**Superdotación intelectual profunda**: Más de **175** de CI. Representa el 0,00003% de la población (uno en tres millones), es decir aproximadamente 2330 personas en el mundo.

Lidia interrumpió al doctor - ¿Cómo Noah pudo hacer este examen si no sabe leer ni escribir?- manifestó la abuela con duda ante tantas complicaciones que veía tan solo en explicar las calificaciones de dicha prueba, no se quería ni imaginar que tan difícil seria el examen.

- ¿Qué ustedes no sabían que Noah lee con fluidez? – Pregunto desconcertado el doctor ante la pregunta de la anciana- a él lo único que le cuesta un poco es escribir por que lo quiere hacer muy rápido y no tomarse su tiempo, para hacerlo claro- explico el doctor ante el desconcierto de las mujeres presentes.

Lidia negó con la cabeza y Fran se limito a subir los hombros sin tener nada que decir, estar asombradas seria poco, estas mujeres no creían lo que les decía el medico.

- ¿Cómo pudo aprender si nosotras no le enseñamos?- pregunto Fran aun perpleja.

- al parecer Noah tiene memoria fotográfica, cualquier cosa que ve o escucha, él es capaz de memorizarla a tal punto de que puede repetirla sin equivocarse- se explayo el psicólogo como si hablara del clima.

- ¿Cuánto saco Noah en esa prueba? – pregunto Lidia esperándose lo inesperado con su familia nadie sabe.

- 192 puntos- dijo el doctor preparándose para las siguientes preguntas.

- pero usted dijo que el limite es 175. ¿Como es posible que el sacara mas allá de eso? – pregunto Fran

- no, señora yo lo que le dije es que los que poseen una superdotación intelectual profunda llegaban a 175, no que ese era el limite- explico de nuevo el doctor al ver que la joven no había entendido desde el principio- su hijo ha batido el record establecido, es un prodigio, lo cual explica por qué le ha estado yendo mal en sus actividades diarias es por que esta aburrido. Su hijo tiene el nivel intelectual de un chico de 2do. Año de secundaria y estar al nivel de una guardería no lo motiva a nada.- el doctor hizo una pausa antes de proseguir esperando mas preguntas de ambas mujeres al ver que no decían nada prosiguió.

- La segunda prueba que le hicimos a Noah fue la teoría de las inteligencias múltiples. Bajo este punto de vista, la superdotación no es solo atribuible a un alto CI, sino que deben darse también otros elementos, múltiples cualidades de las cuales no todas son de tipo intelectual. En este contexto, identificar superdotación con CI se percibe como un error conceptual y una simplificación inadecuada. En este contexto, la mayoría de autores distinguen diversos casos que, siguiendo la definición tradicional, serían todos identificados indistintamente como superdotación intelectual, dependiendo de si el individuo resulta sobresaliente en una, varias, o todas las posibles formas de inteligencia:

**Talentos simples**: percentil superior a **95** en una determinada capacidad: cálculo numérico, aptitud verbal, creatividad...

**Talentos múltiples**: percentil superior a **85** en dos capacidades: verbal + numérico, creatividad + verbal,...

**Talentos complejos**: percentil superior a **80** en tres capacidades: académico (verbal+lógico+gestión de memoria), artístico (espacial+lógico+creativo), matemático (numérico + lógico + espacial).

- Aquí el saco 98 ptos. Lo cual es algo extremadamente raro- afirmo el doctor

- ¿Por qué es raro? – cuestiono Lidia preocupada.

- por que esto solo se ve en niños autistas y Noah claramente no lo es.- expreso el doctor.

- ¿eso es bueno o es malo? – esta vez fue Fran la de la pregunta.

- depende de la forma en la que ustedes asuman su inteligencia y como manejen su entorno- el doctor le explico que lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar a Noah como alguien de mas edad y no como un bebe pues esto frustraría, además de que no alabaran sus capacidades ya que esto haría que se esforzara menos por las cosas, lo cual seria contra producente para su personalidad.

Pues mientras mas fácil le hagan las cosas mas desalentado estará, lo cual produciría en el stress, depresión e incluso ataques de ira. Después de ahí siguieron varias sesiones mas en el centro, hasta sacaron a Noah de la guardería y lo pusieron con niños de mas edad para ver como se desenvolvía, esto fue hasta que cumplió 5 y el solito decidió que quería ir a la escuela normal con otros niños.

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>Noah ya tenia todo fríamente calculado en su repasada rápida al establecimiento se dio cuenta de que el ladrón había bloqueado la única salida al poner a los prisioneros <em>(3 mujeres: 2 vendedoras y una cliente y dos hombres: el dueño y el seguridad del local<em>) justo al lado derecho y el botín al lado izquierdo, lo que hacia que un bloqueo perfecto a la salida y al pequeño le quedara su plan a pedir de boca, pues justo detrás de ellos estaba la alarma contra incendios lo que disparaba un roseador en espuma sobre los que se encontrara debajo de este.

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

If you see me coming

Down the street then

You know it's time to

Go (and you know it's time to go

cause here comes trouble)

El roseador en espuma es inflamable por lo cual si cae en un arma de fuego evita que el cañón se dispare, trabando el seguro. _(Noah sabe de armamento militar por que el padre de fin que se fue a la guerra, les explicaba todo con respecto a las armas y como no usarlas, cosas que al final solo entendía el, por que Finn andaba en babia). _Para bonos la alarma estaba conectada con la red de la compañía lo cual alertaba a la policía y alas bomberos.

No attorneys

To plead my case

No orbits

To send me into outta space

And my fingers

Are bejeweled

With diamonds and gold

But that ain't gonna help me now

You think your right

But you were wrong

You tried to take me

But I knew all along

You can take me

For a ride

Cause I'm not a fool out

So you better run and hide

Si piensan que esto es lo único que le pasaría al pobre infeliz seria ir a la cárcel, es que no conocen a Noah, Pucksaurus Rex tenía la mejor parte del plan… Una vez activada la alarma y los roseadores se encendieron, Noah se escabullo entre los prisioneros que hacían todo lo posible por salir del local, tomo desprevenido al ladrón que entre todo esto se había quedado parcialmente ciego con la espuma y con su pequeño tamaño pero su inusitada fuerza debido al enojo que se cargaba le dio en sus partes nobles, haciendo que el pobre infeliz soltara el arma y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I disturb my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

So if you see me coming

Down the street then

You know it's time to

Go (go-oh-oh..I got)

Noah aprovecho, agarrándole la cabeza le dijo - Para que sepas este mocoso infeliz se llama Puck – le dio un piquete en los ojos- si te metes conmigo de nuevo las pagas muy caro. El pobre idiota gritaba como niña, al Noah darle el puñetazo en la entrepierna, había cogido su brazalete de picos (_tipo collar que les ponen a los perros pitbulls)_ y se lo había enrolladlo en la mano, ya se imaginaran que el tipo quedo castrado.

Trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

Trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town

Salió del local tomando la mochila que había dejado tirada en el suelo, la cual estaba mas pesada debido a que estaba mojada con la espuma, en la puerta venían entrando dos policías que ya conocían al pequeño Puckerman por su larga trayectoria.

¡Hola Bobby! ¡hola John! ¿Que tal el trabajo?- pregunto un descarado Puck a los oficiales – todo bien, pues los dejo y por cierto esa masa que se retuerce en el piso es el ladrón- dijo como si nada.

¡ay John! Este niño ya se lo cargo- dijo el oficial a su compañero mientras este llamaba a una ambulancia.

Fuera del lugar de los hechos Carole estaba muerta de nervios, pues todos habían salido menos Noah… los oficiales iban y venían y nada. Tan desesperada estaba que llamo a Francine - ¡amiga! Noah esta en medio de un atraco ¿Qué hago? – pregunto Carole a punto de las lagrimas.

- ¡No dejar que te relacionen con el!- dijo Fran tan solo al oír esto – si ven que eres cómplice te van a condenar junto con el- dijo Fran muy seria.

En ese momento Carole se olvida de las lágrimas y se enoja con su amiga que siempre esta pensando lo peor de Puck - ¡no tarada! Lo que quise decir es que Noah es prisionero en un atraco – dijo furica.

- dicho asi solo me vienen dos opcionesa la cabeza: 1. el tipo es nuevo en el pueblo. 2. se canso de estar vivo y vio a Noah como la mejor forma de morir. Hay que ser muy imbécil para usar a Pucksie de rehén- dijo Francine muy quitada de la pena.

- ¡PERO SI SERAS…! ¡Francine! ¡Que pueden herir a tu hijo! esto es un asunto muy serio. ¿Qué no te preocupa Noah?- dijo Carole llamando al sentido común de su amiga.

- En realidad… ahora que lo pones así… NO – dijo Francine mirando al teléfono con gesto de ¨estas bromeando¨ y luego se lo volvió a poner en la oreja – en serio Carole mas peligro es Noah para el atracador, a saber que daño irreparable le va hacer al pobre infeliz, sino es que ya se lo ha hecho- dijo Fran.

**¡LOCA! ¡DESNATURALIZADA! COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DE TU INOCENTE HIJO** – en medio de la insultadera el oficial John reconoció a Carole y llevo a Puck hasta ella **– TU, POR ESO ES QUE EL NIÑO NO TE RESPETA, POR QUE ALGUIEN TAN DESOBLIGADO NO MERECE RESPETO** - en eso alguien le toca el hombro a Carole - **¿Qué QUIERE**? – al voltearse y ver al oficial, se muere de la vergüenza al darse cuenta del espectáculo que esta dando- lo siento oficial… Noah cariño ¿estas bien?- le preguntan al pequeño pero el que responde es el oficial.

- Este mas que bien, el pobre delincuente quedo para la historia- dijo el policía negando con la cabeza- Noah detuvo al ladrón pero se le fue un poquito la mano.

- ¿Cómo que se le fue la mano? Es un niño ¡Por dios santo! ¿que le pudo haber hecho tan grave al delincuente ese?- dijo Carole aun con el celular abierto en la mano y con Fran en línea.

- Lo castro a la antigua- dijo el oficial con cara de consternación. Carole solo pudo mirar con la boca abierta y los ojos desencajados a Noah.

- Que el me pego primero- respondió el pequeño Puckerman mientras alzaba los hombro en su típico acto de no me impartidme.

- ¡TE LO DIJE!- se pudo escuchar desde la línea telefónica.

Lamentablemente par Puck el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y ya era hora de ir a la fiesta pero con el incidente de la joyería, el no pudo comprar el anillo y se iba al salón de fiestas con las manos vacías.

* * *

><p>En el lugar todo esta listo Lidia Puckerman se encargaba de los últimos detalles hasta que llego Mercedes Jones con toda su familia y les toco recibirlos.<p>

- ¡Que lindo! Todo esta hermoso a mi blanquito le va encantar esta fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. A pesar de que Puck sea bien amargado se ve que lo quiere- dijo la pequeña mercedes.

- ¡No cielito! Tu como que no entendiste bien, no es el cumple de Kurt sino mas bien una fiesta que Noah da para celebrar que lo conoció- dijo Lidia.

- ¡No señora! Es el cumpleaños de Kurt si hasta lo pusieron en el pizarrón del cole hoy- dijo mercedes con cara de sabiduría.

- ¡oh! ¿Puedes ir con tus papas en lo que yo acomodo las cosas que hacen falta?- dijo Lidia con una sonrisa nerviosa y se dirigía a llamar a su nieto, por que si era así Noah estaba en aprietos.

* * *

><p><em>Pues que les parece que buena se le armo a Noah o Pucksie como le dice su madre de cariño...<em>

_El Narwhal es un animal real que parece una ballena con un cuerno bien grande..._

_la cancion es Trouble de Pink y la elegi por que se identifica con Noah..._

_espero que perdonden mi retraso pero no me ire terminare lo prometo..._

_ya saben si les gusta, sino si quieren mas solo tienen que dejar un review.._

_nos leemos pronto!_

_XOXO!_


	7. Deseo estar contigo en las buenas II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Deseo

**Summary**: Cuidado con lo que deseas por que se puede cumplir al pie de la letra, esto Noah Puckerman, lo descubrira desla la mas tierna infancia.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos los que me siguen, gracias por su apoyo a FELOPOH XD, proserpinah, Belly Maltter, fanet, Alba040389, isabeau, sarah y todos los demas que me siguen, este capi es para ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo… Estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Parte 2<strong>

**4:00 pm de la tarde del mismo día**

**Casa Hummel - Habitación de Kurt**

El pequeño Kurt estaba que no cabía dentro de si de la emoción, cuando salieron del colegio se sentía mal pensando que su No-no se había olvidado de su cumpleaños pero resulta que le estuvo planeando una fiesta, ahora estaba muy feliz pues su papa le dijo de la fiesta, se suponía que era sorpresa pero es que Burt Hummel se le pone el corazón de pollo cuando ve a su lucecita sufrir.

Kurt rebuscaba en su closet, tratando de encontrar que ponerse, quería estar bello para su nono y también para la fiesta… aunque viéndolo mejor solo quería estar lindo para su Nono, bailar con su nono, sacarse un montón de fotos con su Nono. _(Eso que solo tiene 5 años que cuando tenga 15 Dios nos ampare, si 5 años por que cuando Noah le pregunto su edad le mintió, es que le daba pena decir que tenia 4 años y ser tratado como bebe)_

Mientras que en la cabeza de kurt solo se encontraba Noah, en la cabeza de Burt había un mar de dudas, desde hace días que tiene un presentimiento de que si va a esa fiesta, su vida va a cambiar… pero mirando a su lucecita parado frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero con dos camisas para elegir se le oprimía el corazón de romperle la ilusión, así que mejor se va preparando y que sea lo que dios quiera.

Kurt ya tenia la ropa puesta, unos pantalones azul marino de tela, una camisa blanca, con líneas azules en las mangas y en el bolsillo de pecho, su corbatín azul y su sombrerito blanco _(un traje completo de marinerito_), solo faltaba los zapatos, pero aun no se decidía, mientras se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres para poder ponerse el perfume que tanto le gustaba a su madre _(y que tenia a Noah suspirando cada vez que lo abrazaba) _como era muy pequeño y no alcanzaba el tocador, halo un baúl que había de decoración en el cuarto y se subió en el…

En ese momento salía Burt con una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras se secaba la cabeza sin darse cuenta de lo que él bebe estaba haciendo, hasta que escucho a la canción de su esposa en los labios de su hijo…

_used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

_And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down_

_Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around_

Burt estaba embelesado viendo a su lucecita mientras se ponía perfume y se peinaba. Esa cosita le daba fuerzas para vivir el día a día luego que la luz de su vida se apagó, fue lamentable que su esposa muriera de forma tan repentina quien se podría imaginar que estaba enferma y que un simple dolor en el pecho era un cáncer que la consumió tan rápido lo peor de todo es que Kurt tuvo que verla sufrir, padecer y al final morir… daba gracias a Dios que su niño se recupero y esta empezando a brillar de nuevo como lo hacia antes.

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah

I'm walking on sunshine, woooah

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_

_and don't it feel good!_

_Hey , alright now_

_and dont it feel good!_

_hey yeh_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true_

_and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you_

_now I don't want u back for the weekend_

_not back for a day , no no no_

_I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

Kurt termina de peinarse, evalúa como quedo hasta que vio a través del espejo a su padre con una sonrisa en la cara, que vergüenza su papi lo vio cuando le hacia morisquetas al espejo… hasta ahí llego la vergüenza cuando vio a su padre todavía sin arreglar.

-¡papi! Apúrate – dijo kurt mientras jala a su padre hacia el closet para se cambiara, que tenían que llegar a su fiesta sorpresa.

Burt se deja ser por que sabe lo ansioso que se puede poner Kurt y le sigue los pasos, suspirando para que en un futuro kurt aprendiera a tener paciencia o que Dios le diera paciencia a él para aguantarselo.

* * *

><p><strong>5:00 pm del día del cumpleaños<strong>

**Salón de fiestas del restaurant**

Lidia no podía contactar a Noah y se estaba poniendo nerviosa, al saber de ultimo momento lo del cumpleaños, no tenia idea de que hacer, por lo menos todo el salón estaba decorado, había una mesa con los aperitivos, tanto para grandes como para chicos, una mesa con el pastel _(que a Noah la idea de que fuera de tres pisos de color azul claro con un bebe de cerámica con una estrella al lado le quedo fantástica)._

Al principio eran tres las mesas de invitados pero con la gente que se sumo a hora son 6 y están alrededor de la pista de baile:

Mesa 1 estaban mercedes, con sus padres y sus tres hermanos mayores.

Mesa 2 estaba Britanny con su madre, su prima, Lord tubintong el _gato (si suena raro mas raro es ver al gato con un corbatín negro y sentado en la silla como si fuera gente), _una niña asiática llamada Tina que no habla mucho y sus padres.

Mesa 3 estaban el panadero y su ayudante _(que se suponían que se irían al entregar el pastel pero cuando supieron que la fiesta la daba Noah decidieron quedarse por que la ultima que hizo estuvo de poca madre y ellos se la perdieron), _el dueño de la cafetería _(que esperaba poder bailar con Lidia en la fiesta), _Rachel una niña del salón que tiene 2 padres y se auto invito a la fiesta según se entero por Mercedes.

Mesa 4 familiares de Kurt que no conocía y no tenía el tiempo de conocer por ahora, lo dejaría para más tarde. _(Es que debía de informarse a que familia iba a unir a su hija)._

Mesa 5 familiares de los Puckerman que quien sabe como se enteraron de la fiesta y se aparecieron por ahí _(en serio que son como hienas, nada más saben que hay comida gratis y se plantan en el lugar)._

Mesa 6 donde se suponen que tienen que estar Kurt y su padre, Francine _(por supuesto al lado del padre), _Noah, Carole, Finn y ella.

Ahí radicaba el problema Noah no estaba y la inútil de Francine no hacia nada para ayudarle a encontrarlo.

-¡Hijita mía! ¿podrías hacerme el grandísimo favor DE PARATE DE AHÍ Y VENIR AYUDARME A ENCONTRAR A EL NIÑO?

-¡ay ma! Que ya vienen de camino… Carole me dijo que después de los inconvenientes en la joyería (_por que ni muerta le dice a su madre que la bestia de su nieto estuvo en medio de un atraco y dejo malherido al pobre inocente asaltante, se atreve a mandarla allá y ella no esta para pasarse dos horas hablando con la policía sobre cursos de control de la ira… que ya se canso de decirles que el dichoso cursito en su hijo no sirve) _se había atrasado un poco pero que ya vienen de camino.

- ¿Y por que no me dijiste eso antes? Así me ahorro el disgusto y la preocupación- dijo Lidia con la cara contorsionada por el enojo.

- Porque tu no me lo preguntaste- dijo tan sencilla como es Francine

- ¡tarada! – Dios tenia que tomar en cuenta todo el esfuerzo que hacia para no matar a su hija para poder entrar al cielo, por que lo que ella pasaba con Fran no era una prueba, era tortura.

- ¿Yo que hice?- pregunto Fran desconcertada por la actitud de su madre.

Lidia opto por ignorar a su hija porque de seguir así la fiesta se iba arruinar por el derramamiento de sangre. En ese momento entraba como tromba Noah a al salón, venia apurado por que todavía tenia que cambiarse de ropa y ver como hacia sin anillo, para no quedar mal ante su bebe.

Le sorprendió ver tanta gente (_especialmente las que no había invitado, su familia y Rachel Berry_), le encanto como su abuela hizo todo como le pidió, excepto por un letrero que estaban montando en ese momento de feliz cumpleaños. Él había dicho claramente que era de compromiso no de cumpleaños, así que se acercó a su nonna averiguar que estaba pasando.

- Nonna ¿Qué haces? Y ¿ese letrero que pinta aquí?- pregunto Noah con la cejita enarcada.

- ¡cariño! Que bueno que llegaste, estaba preocupada por que no aparecías. –dijo Lidia de forma rápida por los nervios- Este letrero es por que… bueno cariño… te concentraste tanto en comprometerte que se te olvido que hoy es el cumpleaños de Kurt- dijo Lidia de la forma mas suave tratando que su nieto no se altere.

- ¿QUEEEEE? No… no… claro que no… yo me hubiera acordado que no soy como tan bruto como la fea (_Fran)_ para olvidar algo tan importante como eso- dijo Puck al borde de un ataque de pánico.

- ¡Cielo tranquilízate! Que si te desesperas no vamos a resolver nada- dijo Lidia mientras ayudaba a su nieto a respirar.- ya tengo todo resuelto, solo falta que te cambies, todos trajeron regalos, los acomode para que después del pastel el los abra y de ultimo tu anillo para cerrar la fiesta con broche de oro.

- Ese es el problema Nonna no tengo anillo, las cosas no me salieron como quería y no pude conseguir un anillo…No sé que hacer- dijo Noah con la carita bañada en lagrimas.- ¡Todo me sale mal!

- ¡Cariñito mio!... no te pongas así que eso es lo de menos, solo concéntrate en darle el mejor cumpleaños del mundo a kurt y después mas adelante haremos lo del compromiso- consoló la matriarca Puckerman al pequeño mientras le quitaba las lagrimas de la cara- ahora ve a cambiarte y cambia esa cara que tienes que estar listo para cuando llegue Kurt, así que toma tu ropa y ve al baño arreglarte.

- ¡gracias Nonna! Hay veces que no sé que haría sin ti- dijo Puck después de darle un beso a su abuela.

Lidia se dirigió a la mesa junto con Carole, Francine y Finn, ya mas tranquila de tener todo más o menos solucionado, pero siendo tan sabia como era, sabia que Noah no se iba a quedar con esa, no señor ese se comprometía hoy sea como sea, o ella se cambia el nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00pm de la tarde<strong>

**Baño del Restaurant**

Después de 15 minutos de estar metido en un cubículo, Noah salió con su traje puesto, el cual consistía en un pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca, saco a juego con el pantalón y un corbatín que no tenia tiempo de amarar así que lo dejo suelto, el saco era otra cosa no se lo iba a poner de por si que estaba sudando por los nervios no quería sudar mas por el calor, así que lo dejo aparte. Cruzo sus manitas y se arrodillo mirando al cielo para luego decir:

-Dios si estas ahí… es Noah desde aquí… sé que no hablo mucho contigo pero sabes que siempre te llevo presente aquí – dijo el pequeño tocándose el corazón- Dios por favor… por favor…por favor que todo salga bien… te lo ruego… ¿si?... ayúdame con esto y te prometo ser mejor hijo con mi mama y explicarle de buena forma cualquier cosa que no entienda… prometo ser mejor con Finn… por hacer feliz a kurt te prometo lo que quieras… solo ayúdame.- dijo Puck aun con lagrimas en los ojos y tratando de calmarse para que todo salga bien.

se levanto y busco su mochila para sacar un a colonia que era de su Nonno (abuelo), que dejaba a Kurt suspirando cada vez que lo abrazaba, pero al abrir la mochila lo que encontró lo dejo sin habla.

La mochila tenía tres mazos de dinero, un estuche negro y un gran folio de color azul. Al abrir el estuche se encontró con 2 collares de oro, 2 pares de aretes, 5 relojes, 3 pulseras y un anillo. Esa no era su mochila, era la del ladrón. Estaba pensando en salir y decirle a su abuela para devolverla pero al ver el anillo hasta ahí llego su intención, esto era la ayuda divina que había solicitado, porque no era posible que así por así se le pusiera todo en bandeja de plata.

Tomo el anillo y lo vio mas de cerca, era de plata con un diamante en forma de estrella y por dentro decía **ILU **_( I LOVE YOU)_** MY BABY STAR** esto no lo podía creer, ese anillo era perfecto. Era lo que el necesitaba y mas ahora que la fiesta había empezado. Guardo todo lo demás y el anillo se lo metio en el bolsillo, llevo su mochila a la mesa donde estaba su abuela y la puso debajo de ella.

Estaban todos en posición ya les habían avisado que Kurt y su padre estaba en el local, asi que apagaron las luces del salón. La idea era que cuando entrara, no vieran a nadie, mas que a Noah parado en medio de la pista de baile con una luz iluminándolo solo a el.

* * *

><p><strong>6:15 pm de la misma tarde<strong>

**Parqueo del Restaurant**

- ¡Papi apúrate que llegamos tarde! Mi no-no tiene que estar triste pensando que no voy a llegar- decía Kurt en estado de extrema ansiedad.

- ¡niño! Ya cálmate, que sin ti no hay fiesta, además solo llevamos 15 minutos de atraso ni que fuera la gran cosa.- dijo Burt quitándole importancia.

Pero Kurt no estaba para oír a su papa solo quería llegar y entrar a ver a su Noah. Luego de que el sr. Hummel aparcara, se dirigieron a la entrada principal del restaurante, les informaron donde esta el salón y fueron hacia allá escoltados por una linda camarera que no perdía oportunidad de coquetear con el padre de kurt, cosa que al pequeñín le estaba enojando.

Llegaron al salón y antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta Kurt ya había despachado a la latosa que se estaba pegando de su papi. Cuando abrieron la puerta dieron par de pasos a dentro pero estaba tan oscuro que no se veía nada, kurt estaba pensando que al final Noah se canso de esperarlo y todos se fueron pero en el momento que se iba a echar a llorar una luz se encendió e ilumino a Noah completamente mientras dejaba el resto del salón a oscuras.

Noah le dedico una sonrisa a su bebe, con un micrófono que tenia en la mano comenzó a cantar.

_Aquella estrella de allá  
>hoy brillara por ti<em>

_Tus sueños se realizarán  
>siempre ocurre así.<em> 

En ese momento se ven directo a los ojos y se pone sobre Noah una Estrella de cristal que sirve como bombilla y brilla de manera tenue.

_Aquella estrella de allá  
>tiene una extraña luz<br>__Quizás nunca jamás se ira  
>si es que la sigues tu.<em> 

Kurt tiene la boquita abierta, sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas retenidads y un sonrojo, que hace que Noah se sienta en el aire.

_Brilla estrella brilla mas  
>y sabré donde estas<br>_

Para Kurt esa canción era perfecta, púes le acordaba a su mami, que esta en el cielo y se la cantaba su Noah aquí en la tierra.

_Tu me guías por el cielo.  
>Y cuando vas a dormir<br>y el día ya se va  
>La estrella te iluminará<br>y siempre brillará._

Noah termino la canción de manera suave sin quitarle la mirada a Kurt- Bebe no puedo imaginarme como es estar sin tu mami y mucho menos en tu día especial… Por eso quiero recordarte que ella esta aquí, de otra forma contigo y esa forma es la de estrella de los deseos, la que nunca deja de desear cosas buenas para ti… Por eso le prometí que si cumplía mi deseo de tenerte en mi vida yo te iba a cuidar, a serte feliz y a darte todo mi amor… esta es la forma de decirte que te quiero para siempre, sin importar que seamos viejos y que voy a ser lo mejor por ti… así que este es tu regalo.- en cuanto Noah termino de hablar las luces se encendieron y todos los presentes se levantaron y gritaron sorpresa.

Kurt no se lo creía, esto era para el… su no-no hizo todo esto solo para el. El pequeñín no aguanto la alegría y se tiro de lleno a los brazos de su No-no mientras lloraba a lágrimas viva.

- ¿Pero por qué lloras?- cuestiono Puck incrédulo por como reacciono su bebe.

- Porque esto es lo mas lindo que me hayan hecho en la vida- dijo él bebe llorando mientras abrazaba a Noah con su carita oculta en el pecho del mayor- ¡te quiero Noah!

- ¡pero que chillón me saliste!- dijo Puck en broma, para luego levantarle la carita- pero así te quiero- en ese momento se aprovecha de la situación y le da un piquito en los labios.

Esto ocasiono una ovacion por parte de los invitados y una serie de comentarios de lo mas vario pintos como eran: _¡que tierno! ¡ay lo que es el amor! ¡que par tan precoz si ya van asi cuando tengan 15 sera una hecatombe! _Todo iba bien hasta que por el salón solo retumbo una voz.

- ¡CALVO! ¡AHORA SI! ¡TE MATO! – este era Burt Hummel que se estaba aguantando desde que vio ese abrazo mas apretado de lo normal, pero todo tiene un limite y ese era el del Patriarca Hummel, cualquiera que ose robarle la inocencia su bebe se vera con el. Y eso que pensaba tenerle una concesión al medio metro de Puckerman hasta los 15 pero viendo como van las cosas, mejor empezar a tomar el papel que le toca en esta historia, el de PAPA _(Padre Armado Propuesto Asesinar) _y si es por el su lucecita se va a quedar puro y casto hasta los 30, por lo que para lograr eso ya tiene un rifle, un lugar en el bosque difícil de encontrar y una buena pala.

Ahí se armo la buena, todos corrieron agarrar al padre de kurt, Noah se puso detrás de su abuela y arrastro a kurt con el. Entre griterío y griterío nadie se dio cuenta de que los dos mini protagonistas de la historia habían salido por la puerta de atrás del salón, hacia un pequeño balcón.

* * *

><p>- Nono tenemos que volver antes de que mi papi desbarrate la fiesta- dijo Kurt con su vocecita llena de miedo.<p>

- No te preocupes, mi Nonna lo va arreglar, se lo que sea que le dio al grandote mi abula lo va a clamar- Dijo Puck creyendo que su abuela era una mujer maravilla.- además ya que estamos aquí te quiero dar mi regalo.- dijo Noah mientras sacaba de su bosillo ell anillo y ponía una rodilla en el piso.

- Bebe… mejor dicho Kurt Elizabeth Hummel eres la cosita mas bella que existe en este mundo, eres dulce a pesar de que algunas veces yo soy un limón y le amargo el dia a cualquiera _(Su Madre)_, eres amable hasta con la gente que te trata mal _(Karozfky),_ siempre piensas en los demás y estas ahí para todos tus amigos… desde el dia en que te conoci he sido el niño mas feliz del mundo y no quiero dejar de serlo nunca, tu me haces reir, me haces sentir que soy bueno en cualquier cosa que haga, por ti soy capaz hasta de llorar si eso es para hacerte feliz y quiero estar toda la vida contigo… por eso hoy te pido que te comprometas conmigo- dijo Puck mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedito anular pero al ser tan grande se le salía.

-¡Noah!- dijo Kurt con los ojitos abiertos a mas no poder, estaba commovido por todo lo que le dijo y estaba feliz con el hermoso anillo pero había algo que no entendía- yo quisiera pero no sé que es un comprometer.

-¡compromiso bebe! Significa que tu prometes estar a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, que nos vamos a querer mucho hasta que seamos viejitos y que no importa que... nadie nos va a separar- termino explicando le Noah a kurt- así que … bueno… ¿aceptas?- cuestiono Puck un poco nervioso de que su bebe no quiera hacer algo tan de gente grande.

-¡Claro que si! si…si…si- Kurt no dejo ni siquiera que Noah se pusiera de Pie se le tiro encima con un fuerte abrazo y a cada si le daba un besito.

En ese momento Noah trata de sentarse aun con Kurt encima, lo acomoda sobre sus piernas y el pequeño termina ahorcajadas sobre el, Noah lo abraza por la cintura y Kurt le pone las dos manitas en los hombros

- No-no pero este anillo no me sirve- tratando de muchas maneras que el anillo se quedara en su lugar.

- No te preocupes cuando seas mas grande te quedara mientras lo que podemos hacer es esto- dijo Puck sacándose del cuello su cadena de la estrella de David, saco la estrella e introdujo el anillo, guardo su estrella y le coloco la cadenita con el anillo a su bebe.- ¿ves? Asi la vas a poder guardar por dentro de la ropa, asi no lo perderas o el grandote no te lo quitara.

- ¡gracias No-no!- dijo el pequeñito mirando su nuevo regalo y viendo la inscripción que tenia por dentro.- Noah ¿Qué dice aquí?. – pregunto al no entender las abreviaciones.

- Noah lo miro directo a los ojos como nunca antes lo habia hecho y dijo lo que significaba- Te amo… te amo mi bebe estrella- dijo el pequeño Puck.

- Yo también te amo No-no- le respondio Kurt muy bajito y despacio, sintiéndolo en lo mas profundo de su ser decidió cortar con el pequeño espacio que los separaba, tomo entre sus manos las mejilas de Noah y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Puck abrió los ojos con asombro y se sonrojo, pero luego termino por cerrar los ojos y disfrutar su tan ansiada recompensa.

* * *

><p>Sin que estos lo notaran, en la puerta de entrada all balcón se encontraban Finn, Mercedes y Brittany observando la hermosa escena. - Esos dos son unos cursis- dijo Finn mientras comia unos bocadillos que encontró en la mesa.<p>

- Pero si son la historia de amor mas bella que he visto despues de las princesas de Disney- le respondio Mercedes mientras grababa la escena con el cellular de su mama.

- Lord Tubintong dice que Kurt es un pony que encontro al Potro de su vida y por eso tiene que cumplir con el destino magico de su vida.- le respondio Brittany mientras cargaba a su gato y los otros dos la miraban raro.

- !Ya callense! Me estan aruinado el video- los regaño Mercedes.

- ¿y tu para que haces eso?- pregunto Finn con la duda pintada en su cara.

- ¿Cómo que para que blanquito? Pues para cuando se casen y hagan un video del recuerdo en la boda de cuando empezó su historia de amor, se puedan ver que tiernos eran- le respondio la morena como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo que se van a casar? – pregunto Brittany

- Eso es obvio que no ves que todas las historias románticas empiezan con amor a primera vista, un compromiso y después del anillo siempre hay boda- dijo Mercedes como conocedora de todas las historias románticas que han pasado desde Disney hasta las novelas que ve su abuela.

- ¿Y por qué tendrás que guardar esto y mostrarlo después? – dijo Finn sin entender todavía por donde iba el asunto.

- Porque obviamente cuando ellos se casen, yo voy a ser su madrina de bodas, me voy a encargar de ayudar a Kurt con todos los preparativos además de su video del recuerdo.- dijo Mercedes con su tono de ¨Diva¨.

- ¿y por qué tu vas a ser la madrina y no yo? – dijo Brittany.

- Porque tú vas a ser la dama de honor- le respondió la Morenita como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¿y yo? ¿que no voy a estar ahí? – pregunto Finn al sentirse excluido.

- ¡Claro blanquito!... si tú vas a ser el padrino de Puck.

- ¿Por qué de Puck y no de Kurt?- volvió a inquirir Finn.

- Porque eres el mejor amigo de esa bestia y el único que se lo aguanta.- le respondieron a coro Mercedes y Britt.

- Pero si hoy se puso como loco por el dichoso compromiso y no dejo de pegarme, el dia que se case... !me va a matar!.- dijo Finn con cara de tragedia.

- Bueno lo siento por ti, pero yo ya soy la madrina de Kurt y Britt la dama de honor y para que ese nos mate a una de nosotras mejor que te mate a ti.- dijo Mercedes muy sinceramente dejando a Finn con la boca desencaja ante tal revelacion- Lo siento por ti blanquito... tu querias un mejor amigo ahora te lo chupas.- le respondio mercedes mientras Britt asentia dándole la razón y Finn ponía cara de resignación.

-Bueno si tanto te preocupa ser el padrino, puedes ser el novio en mi boda- dijo Rachel Berry con la sonrisa mas grande que nadie haya visto, quien se agregó al grupo sin que nadie la llamara. _(metiche)._

- Siendo asi... prefiero que Puck me mate.- dijo Finn con cara de hastio, es que esa niña no entiende que antes de casarse con ella se mete a la milicia. _(Presagio del futuro)._

Esto hizo que Rachel se enfadara y que las demás chicas se riera, mientras que Puck y Kurt al verse invadidos decidieron volver a la fiesta y llevarse a los demás con ellos.

* * *

><p>A dentro todo se había calmado gracias a la oportuna intervención de la matriarca Puckerman y un poco de intervención por parte de la familia hummel los cuales convencieron a Burt de dejar al niño vivo por tres simples razones:<p>

1. Es el cumpleaños de la luz de su vida _(Kurt)._

2. Noah Puckerman es el primero en hacer brillar a Kurt desde la muerte de su madre.

3. Si lo mata Kurt lo va a odiar por el resto de su vida.

Asi que mejor lo deja por ahora y mas adelante le aplicara un susto de muerte al pequeño y disfruta lo que queda de la fiesta, eso si vigilando al medio metro de gente no vaya ser que le vuelva a meter mano a su lucecita.

Pusieron música y los Puckerman comenzaron a sacar a bailar a los Hummel de la sala, Burt y Francine, Los primos Puckerman con los Primas Hummel, los padres de mercedes, los padres de Rachel, la madre de Britt con un hermano soltero de Burt.

_I wanna dance with somebody_

_Clocks strikes upon the hour  
>and the sun begins to fade<br>still enough time to figure out  
>how to chase my blues away<br>i've done alright up 'til now  
>it's the light of day that shows me how<br>and when the night falls loneliness calls_

A esto se agregaron los niños, Noah con Kurt, Finn con Mercedes _(por que ni loco baila con la pegajosa de Rachel)_, Brittany con Lord tubinton, Rachel con la prima de Britt _(mejor con ella a estar sola). _Se unieron el panadero y su ayudante con par de camareras que había por ahí.

_Chorus:  
>oh! wanna dance with somebody<br>i wanna feel the heat with somebody  
>yeah! wanna dance with somebody<br>with somebody who loves me  
>I've been in love and lost my senses<br>spinning through the town  
>soon or later the fever ends<br>and i wind up feeling down  
>i need a man who'll take a chance<br>on a love that burns hot enough to last  
>so when the night falls<br>my lonely heart calls_

Puck bailaba Muy animado con Kurt y no dejaba de sonreírle, se miraban a los ojos como quien se esta diciendo un secreto, solo que sin palabras y luego se morian de la risa.

_Chorus  
>(somebody who)<br>somebody who loves me  
>(somebody who, somebody who)<br>to hold me in his arms  
>i need a man who'll take a chance<br>on a love that burns hot enough to last  
>so when the night falls<br>my lonely heart calls_

Finn mientras hacia planes con Mercedes para su futuro, ya que ellos iban a ser los padrinos de la boda, debían de empezar desde ahora a cumplir con sus labores y la más importante de todas era mantener a esos dos juntos y evitar que cualquiera los quiera separar. Para lo cual hicieron la promesa del dedito, antes muertos que fallar. Después de ese paso tan trasendental siguieron bailando, mientras miraban como esos dos no dejaban de mirarse como decía Mercedes con ojos de amor _(Que ternura_) o como decía Finn con ojos de nena gritona _(Que poco romántico es este niño)._

_Chorus x2  
>Oo oo! (dance)<br>come on baby (dance)  
>whoo! yeah (dance)<br>now wiggle this (dance)  
>don't you wanna dance (dance)<br>with me baby (dance)  
>don't you wanna dance (dance)<br>with me boy_

Lidia bailaba de lo mas entretenida con el dueño de la cafetería, el cual se estaba aprovechando para invitarla a salir, pero que mas da ella quería que él se aprovechara ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que un hombre la halagara como mujer, eso si mientras estaba en coqueteo se aseguraba de que su hija no perdiera la oportunidad con el padre de Kurt y también vigilaba de que este no armara otro jaleo, mientras le echaba un ojo a su familia para que no se pasaran de contentos.

_hey don't you wanna dance (dance)  
>with me baby!<br>with somebody who loves me  
>Don't you wanna dance<br>say you wanna dance  
>don't you wanna dance (dance)<br>Don't you wanna dance  
>say you wanna dance<br>don't you wanna dance (dance)  
>Don't you wanna dance<br>say you wanna dance  
>uh-huh (dance)<br>with somebody who loves me  
>oo-oo (dance)<br>oo-oo-oo (dance)  
>oo-oo-oo (dance)<br>hey baby!_

Al final de la noche, hubo muchas fotos, muchos bailes y coreografías famosas improvisadas tanto por grandes como por chicos _(Mercedes aprovecho e hizo una foto_), Noah le robo otro beso a Kurt esto si aprovechando de que Burt fue al _baño (Mercedes tomo otra foto)_, le cantaron su canción de Feliz Cumpleaños, se tiraron un montón de fotos con el pastel, eso si de un solo ángulo del pastel por que a Finn con su glotonería se comió con la mano un pedazo bien grande del pastel, lo cual se gano un zape y una cortada de ojos por parte de Puck _(de esto también hubo foto)_, Kurt abrió sus regalos, que fueron desde perfume hasta peines pasando por un vestido de color rosa con tiara y zapatos de charol a lo cual la madre de Brittany se disculpo por que Britt le había dicho que Kurt era una princesa pony y tan solo cuando llego se dio cuenta de su error _(otra foto de Kurt con cara de ´y que es esto´), _pero Rachel tan extrovertida como siempre _(Metiche)_ sugirió que se lo dieran a ella que ya era una princesa y que no le quedaría mal, a lo cual todos la miraron feo y gano un regaño de sus papas.

Al final la fiesta fue todo un éxito inclusive tuvieron que abrir las puertas por que se agregaron las personas que habían en el local al ver las vario pintas actuaciones de los adultos y de la divertida fila de conga armada por los pequeños.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo haciendolo.<em>

_Aclarando que las canciones son las siguientes:_

_1. _I walking on the sunshine de Katrina & the Waves interpretada por Kurt Hummel.

2. _Aquella estrella de la pelicula peter pan 2 de Disney interpretada por Noah ¨Puck¨Puckerman._

_3. I wanna dance with somebody de Withney Houston._

_Como vieron otro embrollo se acaba de armar: noah con su extremada inteligencia ya convencio aKurt a ir un poco mas alla de lo que su edad podria decirse establece y esto tiene a Burt al borde del infarto y segundo si Noah tiene la mochila del ladron y el ladron esta preso donde esta su mochila y mas aun que va hacer con lo que se encontro._

_bueno esto y mas en el proximo capitulo, asi que ya saben...Reviews._

_nos leemos pronto!_

_!Se me cuidan!_

_XOXO!_


	8. Deseo Que me expliquen Mejor!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Deseo

**Summary**: Cuidado con lo que deseas por que se puede cumplir al pie de la letra, esto Noah Puckerman, lo descubrira desla la mas tierna infancia.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos los que me siguen, pido perdón por no actualizar, eso se debio a que estaba en un momento de mucho stress realizando mi tesis y sacando mi doctorado. Que al fin lo consegui. Por lo cual ahora voy a seguir con la historia y actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo… Que me expliquen mejor!<strong>

**10:00 pm de la noche después de la fiesta de Cumple/compromiso**

**Casa Hummel - Habitación de Kurt**

El pequeño Hummel aun no se creía todo lo que le había pasado, celebro su cumpleaños, su Nono le canto la mejor canción del mundo, bailo con su nono, comió pastel, le dieron muchísimos regalos (pero ninguno tan bueno como el de su Noah) y lo más importante se comprometio. Estaba tan feliz que no cabía en si mismo, sentía como si en su estomago estuviera lleno de mariposas dándole vueltas. Se estaba preparando para irse adormir cuando vio su anillo colgando dela cadenita alrededor de su cuello y de repente sintió muchas dudas en su interior.

Noah le explico lo que era comprometerse pero nunca le dijo que se debía de hacer después… se estaba preguntando ¿Qué pasa si lo arruinaba o después su Nono no lo quería por hacer algo mal? En ese momento toda su felicidad se volvió en angustia, la cual se reflejaba en su carita. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que le pudiera explicar con todo detalle lo que era un compromiso pero como era secreto no sabia con quien podía hablar sobre esto.

En ese momento llega su padre a la habitación para acostarlo y darle su beso de las buenas noches y nota lo extraño que esta actuando su lucecita. El niño se ve apagado incluso hasta triste , eso que vino todo el camino con senda sonrisa y una alegría tan grande que se le salía por los poros nada mas hablando sobre el macaco Puckerman que habrá pasado para que ahora este asi.

Niño ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? – pregunto Burt temiéndose lo peor.

No papi. Estoy bien.- respondió el niño suspirando, lo cual le dio a entender a su padre que era problemas del corazón. _(Dios no es justo… es un bebe… no debería de estarse enamorando ni fijándose en nadie hasta los 40)._

Kurt hijo a mi me puedes contar todo lo que te pase inclusive hasta lo que a mi me desagrade _(dígase Noah -Macaco del demonio- Puckerman)_ yo estoy aquí para aconsejarte y hacerte feliz.- dijo Burt con mucha reticencia, una cosa es que deba aconsejarlo sobre los problemas con _¨el macaco¨_ y otra muy distinta es que le guste hacerlo, pero por su felicidad el hará lo que sea necesario.

Kurt lo miro con ese brillito de ilusión en sus ojos, ese que irradia cuando admira a su papa y le pregunto: ¿Crees que Noah será mi amigo para siempre? – dijo el niño esperando su respuesta con una cara de ansiedad como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Aunque yo no quiera… si- dijo Burt con desagrado.

¿aunque haga algo mal y se enoje conmigo?- Pregunto el niño con voz susurrante.

Claro que si- dijo Burt entendiendo por donde iba la cosa así que cargo a Kurt y se sentó en la cama con el niño sobre sus piernas- Mira hijito sé que nunca haz tenido amigos mas por mi culpa de querer tenerte siempre conmigo que tu por intentarlo, pero cuando desarrollas una amistad no siempre es estar bien felices y contentos, la amistad conlleva algunas veces peleas, sobresaltos e incluso decirse las cosas que nadie te diría y no por hacerse daño sino por que así se hacen las amistades fuertes.

El pequeño miraba a su padre con una cara de asombro, como podía decirle así no mas que pelear es normal, él no quería pelear con su nono. Al ver la cara de confusión de su hijo decidió explicarse mejor.

Kurt te voy a poner un ejemplo para que me entiendas… si un día cualquiera alguien le dijera a Puck que esta bien tomar sin pagar los dulces en la tienda y él hace lo que le dijeron. ¿Tu que harías?

Pues eso no pasaría nono dice que al único que le hace caso es a mi y yo no le voy a decir eso – contesto el pequeño aun sin entender a donde quería llegar su papa.

Burt suspiro esto le iba a tomar su tiempo. – te estoy poniendo un ejemplo y tu tienes que imaginarte como ¨si¨ Noah lo hiciera, no que lo vaya hacer- le explico con calma su padre.

Bueno es que no puedo, mi Nono hace lo que el quiere, cuando él quiere y como él quiere…bueno algo asi me dijo… y tambien le gusta mandar a otros, asi que esta difícil.- dijo el niño con el ceñito fruncido.

Burt nada mas de oir a esas palabras pensó que el macaco había muerto y poseído a su bebe, luego reacciono y volvió al tema.- pero si en dado caso lo hace...

Kurt no lo dejo terminar- Pues va a vérselas conmigo- dijo el niño con tono bien enojado haciendo pensar a Burt que había entendido el ejemplo- Por que solo puede obedecerme a mi y hacer lo que yo quiero, si sabe lo que le conviene…que si no es asi le voy a romper las piernas.- hasta ahí llego la convicción del señor Hummel sobre el entendimiento de su hijo, descubriendo dos cosas: 1-Cuando se habla de Puck a su hijo se le nubla el juicio y 2- su hijo es un celoso pero de los peligrosos... Le daría pena en un futuro el macaco Puckerman sino fuera un corruptor de bebes inocentes. _(Es que ver como mancillaban a su bebe lo dejo traumado y eso que solo fue un beso)_

Pero y si aun así él lo quiere hacer. – dijo Burt presionando al niño para que llegara al punto que quería abordar.

_Puede que pienses que todo va ir bien,  
>que tus sueños tu sola haras realidad,<br>es facil pensar que sola podras  
>pero es duro sentir soledad.<br>Tu cambiaras y descubriras  
>Que sola no estas si sabes buscar,<br>un espiritu a fin un faro en el mar  
>Que al brillar te ayude a salir<br>te tiende su mano te ayude a cumplir tu destino  
>Se llama amistad<br>Se llama amistad.  
><em>

Pues lo regañaría y le diría que no lo voy a dar mas be… abrazos y que no va ser mi amigo- de la que se salvo por que si dice besos su papa va y mata a Noah.

Burt entendio muy bien lo de besos y a pesar de que le daban ganas de matar al macaco mejor se aguanta y se hace el tonto para que su lucecita no sospeche, es mejor asi para tenerlos vigilados y agarrarlos cuando menos se lo esperen.- Ves pelearas con el y aun que se enojen luego se arreglaran por que siempre velaran por el bien del otro… Los amigos, los de verdad siempre quieren lo mejor para uno aunque muchas veces nos hagan enojar.

_Es quien sabra si estas bien o estas mal  
>si ries o sientes dolor<br>tu alma gemela en quien confiar  
>que vele por tu corazon<br>tu cambiaras y descubriras._

Mira hijo los amigos están para acompañarnos a disfrutar la vida, ellos saben todo de nosotros a tal punto que después de un tiempo no necesitamos parabras para decirles si estamos, bien o si estamos mal, ellos solo lo saben y tratar siempre de ayudarnos a mejorar.

_Que sola no estas si sabes buscar  
>un espiritu a fin un faro en el mar<br>que al brillar te ayude a salir  
>te tiende su mano te ayude a cumplir<br>tu destinoo  
>Se llama amistaaad.<br>_

Ya entendí, eso quiere decir que aunque me equivoque Noah siempre estará para mi y aunque él se equivoque siempre estaré para el. ¿Verdad?- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

Exacto, ten en cuenta que pasara muchas cosas que aunque creas en el momento que estas solo, el macaco (Puck), el despistado (Finn), la Soñadora (Brittany) y Aretha (Mercedes) siempre van a estar ahí contigo para apoyarte en todo lo que hagas.

_Y cuando te sientas mal y ya no puedas mas  
>tuu veras naufragar<br>pero no te puedes rendir  
>sabes que debes seguir<br>no pierdas la FÉ.  
>Que sola no estas si sabes buscar<br>un espiritu a fin un faro en el mar  
>que al brillar te ayude a salir<br>te tiende su mano te ayude a cumplir tu destino  
>y te ilumineeeeeeeeeeeee<br>en tu caminoo.  
>Se Llama amistaad.<em>

ahora que ya estas mas tranquilo a dormir.- dijo Burt poniéndolo en la cama, lo arropó, le dio las buenas noches, su respectivo beso en la coronilla y se levanto para cerrar un poco la puerta _(es que a Kurt aun le da miedo la oscuridad)_, antes de salir contemplo un rato a su hijo era un bebe hermoso y no por que fuera suyo sino por que era un niño muy inocente que anteponía su bienestar al de los otros. Tal vez eso era una señal de que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Termino de alejarse para ir a su cuarto a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>10pm de esa misma noche<strong>

**Casa Puckerman – Habitación de Noah**

Se suponía que debía de estar durmiendo pero no podía, a parte de estar soñando despierto con los besos que se dio con su bebe, estaba muy preocupado con la mochila que tenia en sus manos. No sabia que hacer con el dinero ni con las joyas, al principio pensaba en devolverlas pero cuando vio al joyero en su fiesta celebrando como si nada la curiosidad le venció y le pregunto que si no se sentía mal por que le hayan robado y el muy campante le respondió que gracias a él, al ladrón no le dio tiempo de llevarse nada y que el seguro pagaría por los daños ocasionados por activar la alarma contra incendios. Lo cual tenia a Noah desubicado, por que si no le robaron a el… ¿Entonces de quien eran todas estas cosas?

Noah ni tonto ni perezoso había contado el dinero, dándole unos cien mil dólares en 5 mazos de veinte mil dólares, lo cual tenia escondido en una rendija de ventilación que no funcionaba la cual estaba debajo de su cama, estaba vieja y podría abrirse a voluntad. Con los collares no sabia que hacer pero pensó en ver en la computadora de la casa de Finn como se podía valorar las joyas sin tener que llevarlas a un joyero.

Había un documento que decían bonos, al parecer eran acciones de una compañía que le retribuían algún valor monetario al dueño de las mismas, pero estas solo decían pago al portador. También había pensado en investigar eso en la computadora. Mientras tanto lo guardaría bien por si acaso. Por ultimo un titulo de una propiedad de un terreno entre Westerville y Lima que según sus cálculos no estaba nada mal, solo que el titulo no tenia el nombre del dueño el espacio estaba en blanco algo muy raro a decir verdad.

Decidió que mejor lo dejaba para después y se iba acostar ya estaba de por si muy cansado, después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo en la realización de la fiesta mas detener un asaltante estaba molido.

En eso llega Francine a comprobar que Noah este realmente dormido y no planeando nada malo, aunque últimamente Noah solo hacia cosas por y para el niño Hummel, ni con ella que era su madre era así, mejor dicho con nadie es así… Prácticamente si ese niño le dijera ¨Noah salta¨ él lo haría y sin preguntar que tan alto. Suspiro con fastidio pero mejor lo dejaba pasar, total discutir con Noah siempre termina en lo mismo. En el momento que iba a entrar en la habitación, vio algo que creía imposible, su hijo rezando, no es que su hijo no fuera creyente solo que no lo practicaba tan a menudo.

De rodillas a un lado de su cama estaba Noah con sus manitas cruzadas y la cabeza baja rezando.

Diosito si me oyes desde allá, no es que hayas sintonizado mal, soy yo Noah y no, no es para pedirte nada, ¿Quien te crees que soy?... mi madre.

En ese momento Fran frunce el ceño, ni que nada mas se la pasara rezando para pedir algo _(un marido decente)_, solo lo hacia en el 98% de la veces las demás era solo para dar gracias. _(Que cara dura que es esta mujer)._

Es para agradecerte por todo. Gracias de verdad por mandarme a Kurt pensé que me iba a quedar solito con Finn para toda su vida. _(Es que Finn lo saca de quicio muy fácilmente y un dia de estos a Noah le va a dar un viaje de ida sin vuelta pero al otro mundo)._Gracias por dejar que la mamá estrella de Kurt me lo enviara, aunque fue difícil separarse de su bebe, yo prometo con todo, todito, toditito mi corazón que voy a cuidarlo y lo voy hacer tan feliz como el me hace a mi. Gracias por salvarme hoy con lo de la fiesta tu si eres la ley, si que trabajas rápido hombre. _(dijo Noah a dios con ambos pulgares en el aire)._ ¡Oye si hasta deberías tener un eslogan!... ¡En serio cuate!… algo que diga como_: ¨Si tienes problemas en la vida, dejase los a Dios que nada puede con el¨_ -dijo el macaco mirando al cielo - Si hasta puedo ser tu publicista, por ser tu no te cobro nada.- dijo puck en toda su inocencia.

Al escuchar esto ultimo Francine no pudo aguantar su risa delatando su presencia ante su hijo.

Oye mujer que no te han dicho que las oraciones son privadas.- Dijo con su ceñito fruncido y su carita de mala leche.

¡Ay Noah! ... Seria privado si fuera una oración no una sesión de negocios con Dios.- Dijo fran aun riéndose por el descaro de su hijo, será el colmo ofrecerle una campaña a Dios, pero que se va hacer su Pucksie aunque es un genio es un niño muy inocente.

Que… seria buen negocio… con un socio como ese nadie podría contra mi.- dijo Noah con su saber universal.

Ya en serio Noah quiero hablar contigo antes de que te metas a la cama- dijo Fran con tono serio.

¿Quieres que te ayude a pedirle perdón a la nonna por olvidarte de su cumpleaños otra vez y no haber ido a la fiesta sorpresa que le hicimos Kurt y yo?- Dijo el pequeño con reproche.

¿De que rayos estas hablando? Yo no me he olvidado del cumple de mi madre, si lo tengo organizado y todo.- Dijo Fran con cara de consternación.

¡ay! – suspiro el pequeño – aquí vamos otra vez- tomo la mano de su madre y la dirijio a la alacena de la cocina donde tenia el dichoso calendario marcado y todo _(El cual no usa mas que para garabatear las cosas que después ni se toma el tiempo de recordar)._ Cuando le enseño el calendario y la fecha marcada ya habían pasado dos semanas del dichoso evento.

¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGA!- dijo con las manos en la cabeza Francine - ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTO A MI?- dijo empezando a lloriquear- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO ACORDASTE? Ya sabes como soy- dijo la madre llorando a moco tendido y señalando a su hijo.

Te lo acorde si te puse una alarma en el celular para que vieras cuanto te falta para el cumpleaños de la Nonna. ¿Cómo es que no la viste?-dijo el niño

¿Ese ruido molesto todas las mañanas, era un recordatorio?- pregunto Francine con cara de estarse acordando de algo, a lo cual su hijo asintió- pensé que era el despertador del celular asi que lo desactive- dijo con una sonrisa de ´ups´fue sin querer queriendo.- ya ahora eso es lo de menos… ¿Qué vamos hacer?- dijo mirando a su hijo.

¿Vamos? Eso me sono amanada chulita… la que esta en problemas eres tu no yo.- dijo Puck con su tono de badass mejorado.- yo si me acorde de su cumpleaños y le hice una fiesta. Asi que la que tiene que ver que va hacer eres tu.- dijo señalándola con reproche.

¡Yoooooooooooo! – grito ella con espanto- no… para que me voy a complicar si te tengo a ti. Total ya sabes que se me va a olvidar y vas a tener que ayudarme de todas formas…asi que mejor nos saltamos ese camino y vamos directo al punto… asi que repito: ¿Qué vamos hacer Noah?- dijo Fran con su cara muy limpia como si no ha pasado nada.

Noah alzo una ceja y miro a su madre sorprendido por semejante desfachatez, esta bien que decía que su madre no tenia juicio, ni verguenza y ya casi ni dignadad _(nada mas hay que ver con que clase de hombres sale para comprobarlo)_ pero el punto era que lo decía en broma... ahora acaba de comprobar que es en serio su madre no tiene nada en la cabeza. Asi que el niño hizo lo que mejor pudo hacer por su salud mental… irse a dormir, al fin y al cabo gritarle a Fran solo lo dejaba cansado. Por dios que era ella la que debía criarlo no al revés.

¡Noah!... ¿Noah?... hijito…macaquito lindo… ¿Dónde vas?... ¿Qué no me piensas decir nada?... ¡Pucksie!... no me dejes asi… ¡AYÚDAME!- grito su madre retomando el llanto.

¡MAÑANA, AHORA VETE A DORMIR!- grito el niño desde su recamara. En serio su madre no lo olvidaba a el por que Dios era grande.

* * *

><p>La cancion es ¨<em>Se llama amistad¨ de Betriz Luango de la pelicula <em>_Campanita 2 de Disney._

_Por cierto gracias por esperarme y siento no haber escrito antes para enmendarme voy a escribir otra historia de Puck y Kurt. les voy a dar un adelanto ambos son agentes del FBI que trabajan incubiertos pero en esta mision Kurt va a tener que hacer lo que mas odia en la vida - vestirse de mujer- y hacer de ama de casa y esposa de nada menos que de Noah._

_Espero que les guste la idea si no me dejan un review!_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_XOXO!_


	9. Deseo Que pongas orden en tu vida!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Deseo

**Summary**: Cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede cumplir al pie de la letra, esto Noah Puckerman, lo descubrira desla la mas tierna infancia.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola a mis fieles seguidores se que tengo el fic un poquito abandonado pero yo siempre estare aquí lo que pasa es que quería terminar mi otro Puckurt antes de seguir con este. Pero a peticion popular aqui esta el siguiente capi...Disfrutenlo

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo… Pongas orden en tu vida.<strong>

**7: 00 a.m. Domingo**

**Casa Puckerman – Cocina**

Noah se levantó temprano hacer el desayuno como era costumbre desde que aprendió a cocinar _(desde los 4 años porque si seguían comiendo lo que Fran preparaba no iban a salir del hospital, si es triste pero cierto Fran no sabe cocinar ni por supervivencia y las contadas veces que lo hizo enveneno a Noah y su madre, así que por su bien mejor aprendió a cocinar, no vaya ser que en una de esas los matara)_. Ya había preparado huevos con tocino café con leche, pan tostado y la que nunca se queda la cholatada de Fran.

La susodicha la cual estaba sentada en el comedor de la cocina con una cara de espanto por no haber dormido, la culpa la carcomía, desde que su padre murió que Fran se olvida de los cumpleaños, aniversarios y/o cosas de su madre, no porque no la quiera sino por su déficit de atención _(Si Fran sufre de déficit de atención desde los 11 años pero aprendió varias nemotecnias para poder desarrollar su vida normal, lamentablemente las cosas como fechas y compromisos se le olvidan fácilmente por todo lo que hace a diario)_ - ¡Noah tengo la mente en blanco!- se quejo fran

- Como siempre la has tenido toda tu vida… no se para que te quejas ahora- respondio Puck como quien habla del clima.

- Noah en serio respétame un poco que soy tu madre, caramba- le respondio Fran indignada- me refiero con lo de tu abuela. ¿Dime que hago?- dijo desesperada.

- ¡Bueno, pero no te hagas sangre! Estuve pensando en eso y lo mejor que puedes hacer este año es aceptar tu culpa y hablar con la Nonna- dijo muy sabiamente.

- !Pero si ya tengo una fiesta casi lista y eso siempre funciona!- rebatió ella tratando de no perder lo que invirtió de anticipo del local.

- En primera eso nunca ha funcionado… !por dios santo ma!… es ridículo hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños dos semanas después del cumpleaños eso no es una sorpresa ya es lastima y segundo cuando haces eso la Nonna se molesta aún más contigo porque ni siquiera le pides perdón solo le sacas en cara cuanto gastaste para hacérsela- regaño Noah a su madre.

- Pero es que de verdad gasto mucho para hacérsela y ni siquiera me da las gracias- dijo Fran con su cara muy limpia.

Noah la miro enarcando una ceja – !En serio ma!… !tu no tienes vergüenza!- dijo muy llanamente.

- ¿Y ahora que dije? – dijo Fran perdida en la conversación.

- Fran… Madre de mi corazón… me está doliendo la cabeza y es muy temprano como para que empezamos a pelear y los vecinos se vengan a quejar por los gritos, así que mamita chula…así que yo te digo que hacer y tú lo haces… ¿Capisce?- dijo Noah con su mejor sonrisa fingida.

- Todo menos lo de capisce- dijo Fran muy sinceramente

Noah se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza y se la masajeo mientras contaba hasta 10 para no matarla- ¡En serio Fran deberías dar las gracias por la madre que tienes! ¡Esa señora es una santa!- de lo contrario no se explica cómo es que no ha matado a Fran.- Mira hoy es tu día libre y la abuela no va a ir al bingo hoy por que sus amigos están ocupados así que tú vas a provechar vas a ir a la casa de la Nonna con su desayuno favorito, muy sinceramente te vas a disculpar y te la vas a llevar a un spa a que le den el trato de Reyna que ella se merece, luego la vas a llevar a comprar la ropa que ella le gusta y la vas a llevar a cenar a un buen restaurante.- termino de explicar Noah a una muy anonadada Fran.

- ¿Pero de donde saco el dinero para todo eso? Ya te dije que lo gaste en la reservación del local para la fiesta de tu abuela. – le respondió.

- Hable anoche con los del local y son unos amigos _(ya con Noah nada nos deberia sorprender asi que mejor prosigo con la historia)_ que me deben un favor así que ellos te van a devolver el 75% de lo que pagaste y el otro 25% se queda como sanción por la cancelación, mas lo que tienes ahorrado del bono que te dieron por trabajar tus vacaciones eso basta y sobra para que le hagas el día a la abuela- dijo Noah mientras bebía su café con leche.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con mi bono? Pero si yo guardaba ese dinero para algo importante o que valiera la pena- grito Fran en queja.

- ¿Ósea que tu madre no es importante ni vale la pena?- pregunto Noah con enojo.

- En serio tengo que detenerme a pensar antes de hablar- dijo Fran después de pensar con detenimiento lo que había dicho- por suerte que ma no está aquí o sino ya tendría su cartera pegada a la cabeza- dijo feliz de no recibir golpes.

- ¿Qué ganaría con pegarte si total ya contigo no se puede? – dijo Lidia Puckerman para desde la puerta que venía de la sala. En su rostro se veía la decepción pintada.

- Mamá no es solo que piensas…bueno si es…pero no así…digo es que dije una cosa pero pensé otra…ósea que era como no era al principio.- dijo Fran tratando de que su miedo la dejara explicarse.

- Nonna perdónala… Sabes que las neuronas de esta no están funcionando desde que usa peróxido en el cabello… en serio nonna ya sabes que es bruta y no tiene malas intenciones- dijo Noah acercando se a su abuela y consolándola para que no se sienta mal.

- Eso…Eso…Eso – dijo Fran señalando a Noah en serio el terror psicológico que le tiene a su madre muchas veces no la deja pensar.

- ¡ay Noah! Sé que quieres ayudar a resolver las metidas de pata de tu madre pero por qué mejor no nos dejas hablar un rato a solas si cariño.- le dijo su abuela con la dulzura que siempre le da pero con una cara de tristeza una antes vista por él.

- Está bien- dijo resignado y dándole una mirada a Fran de arréglalo o ya verás antes de salir a la sala a ver televisión.

Lidia se ubicó en el asiento que antes ocupaba Noah y le hizo señas para que no se levantara y solo la escuchara. - Mira Fran sé que las cosas entre nosotras nunca han sido fáciles pero después de tanto he empezado a entenderte- dijo Lidia muy lentamente - y he decidido que ya no voy a presionarte en más nada, lo más sano para las dos es que deje de intentar contigo- dijo Lidia muy seria- ahora mismo tu estas enfocada en tu vida y como vivirla a tu manera, me he dado cuenta de que mi error es que te presiono esperando algo bueno de ti me decepciono cada vez un poco más – dijo mirando a Fran a los ojos y viendo como de estos salían dos lagrimas las cuales rodaron por sus mejillas.

- ¡mamá! – dijo Francine tratando de hablar y siendo detenida por su madre.

- mira hija no te lo estoy diciendo por mal sino que es tiempo de que aprendas a lidiar con tus actos y la mejor forma de hacerlo es no teniéndome a mí para enmendártelos, Fran eres madre y debes de ser un ejemplo a seguir para Noah, lamentablemente conmigo a tus espaldas no lo estás haciendo bien, mas pareciera la hermana adolescente del niño a la cual estoy terminado de criar y no debe de ser así, mis obligaciones contigo terminaron el día en que saliste embarazada, solo que yo no lo quise entender…soy tu madre y te amo como a nadie en el mundo… por eso esta decisión me duele más a ti que a mi.- dijo Lidia terminando su discurso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Fran aun sin entender muy bien lo que su madre quería decir.

- Me refiero a que vamos a guardarnos la distancia por un tiempo, tú vas a tener tu espacio y yo el mío… no tendrás que preocuparte por mi o mis cosas y yo haré lo mismo contigo, eso sí voy a seguir viendo a Noah y compartiendo con el solo que desde mi casa.

- ¿Cómo?- Fran trago en sedco ante esto- Mama si estas enojada por lo de tu cumpleaños lo entiendo pero no tienes que ponerte así… en serio ma… te lo voy a compensar… voy hacer todo lo que tú quieras- dijo Fran envuelta en llanto y suplicándole a su mama que no se fuera.

- Cariño lo que quiero y lo que nuestra relación necesita es que tú y yo guardemos distancia… solo será un tiempo…ya verás que esto te ayudara a crecer y a madurar tanto como madre como persona.- dijo Lidia de manera tajante antes de despedirse y dirigirse a donde estaba Noah.

- ¿Qué voy hacer sin ti? – dijo Fran llorando más fuerte ya de pie frente a su madre.

- Ser adulta, tomar tus propias decisiones, hacer lo que mejor puedas con tu vida y la de Noah pero sobretodo ser responsable de tus actos, afrontar las consecuencias de tus decisiones y seguir una buena madre para Noah- dijo Lidia tajantemente mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba a buscar a Noah.

Noah había escuchado toda la conversación, una parte de él apoyaba a su abuela pero otra le dolía su madre, sabía que era necesario todo esto para que su madre dejara de actuar como la adolescente loca y sin responsabilidades que aún era y afrontara el hecho de que ya era madre por lo cual ya debía de madurar.

- Así que escuchando de tras de la puerta pequeño bribón- dijo lidia mientras se arrodillaba para cargar a Noah y llevarlo de regreso al sofá- ¿Qué te han dicho de escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – cuestiona la abuela.

- Que escuche el chisme completo para que no lo pueda malinterpretar a la hora de contarlo más para adelante. – dijo Noah con cara de pena.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto consternada la matriarca de los Puckerman.

- ¡Fran!- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa el niño.

- ¡Me espanta pero no me sorprende!- sabiendo lo poco seria que es su hija esto es una de las cosas que no van a matarla de un susto - ¡cariño por razones como esa es que debo de dejar sola a tu madre mientras este bajo mis faldas conmigo resolviéndole los problemas y pasándole por alto todas sus faltas las cosas no van a mejorar sino que va empeorar…Noah tú necesitas una madre que se comporte como un adulto no como la hermana loca a la cual tengas que regañar- dijo Lidia

- Nonna sabes que ella no lo hace por mal… es que es más fácil para ella si las cosas son así- dijo Puck tratando de justificar a su madre.

- Noah tu madre tiene suerte de que le hayas salido un genio que sino imagínate... ¿Donde estarías si fueras un niño normal con una madre como Fran y sin mi?- cuestiono su abuela.

- Muerto o en la juvenil antes de los 16- dijo Noah sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Que bueno que lo tengas claro… pero necesito un favor tuyo- dijo Lidia.

- ¡Bueno!- dijo Noah sin estar plenamente convencido.

- Tienes que dejar a tu madre hacer esto sola, no la puedes ayudar con las facturas, los impuestos y sobretodo con las deudas _(si increíble pero cierto Noah se hace cargo de las cuentas de la casa porque a Fran no se le dan bien la ultima vez que se la dejaron a Fran declaro por error que ellos tenian mas deuda que pais tercer mundista al banco mundial por suerte los del fisco fueron condecendientes con Noah y aceptaron como excusa que Fran tenia un problema mental)_…prométeme que si Francine se mete en uno de sus líos la vas a dejar sola para que ella los afronte de la mejor manera que pueda solo puedes intervenir si ves que va a parar a la cárcel o pierde la casa- dijo su abuela llevándolo a los extremos.

- ¡Nonna si la dejo sola con todo eso va terminar presa en menos de un mes!- pensando en que se van a tener que declarar en quiebra dos veces antes de que Fran sepa cómo llevar las cuentas.

- ¡déjala a ella! Un día iba a tener que ser la adulta y ese día es hoy… sabes que si me necesitas estoy a solo un llamado…te amo cariño.- dijo su abuela besándolo en la coronilla para luego irse por la puerta de entrada.

Noah se dirigió a la cocina para ver cómo estaba su madre y la encontró en el piso vuelta un ovillo, llorando a lágrima viva, no se sentó en el piso, coloco la cabeza de su madre sobre sus piernas y comenzó a consolarla lo mejor que pudo. Iba a ser difícil y Fran lloraría todos los días de esta semana antes de que pudiera reaccionar y tomar acciones en su vida mientras Noah se ocuparía de que su madre hiciera lo mejor y volviera hablar con la Nonna pero todo a su tiempo. Por ahora solo le quedaba dejarla llorar y sufrir sus penas.

* * *

><p><strong>9:45 A.M del mismo dia<strong>

**Casa Hudson - Sala de estar**

Finn se encontraba viendo la tv y comiendo cereal como todo domingo en la mañana, se encotraba solo porque su madre fue al mercado y otras diligencias aprovechando su dia franco, el pequeño se encontraba tan embobado mirando sus caricaturas que no noto que el telefono estaba sonando hasta que salto la grabadora automatica y salio la estruendo sa voz de Noah - !**_FINN CEREBRO DE MANI! SE QUE ESTAS AHI ASI QUE CONTESTA EL TELEFONO Y DEJAR DE ESTAR IDIOTIZADO CON LAS CARICATURAS!-_** ante tal grito el pequeño de los Hudson pego un bote derramando todo su cereal, antes de ponerse a limpiar mejor llamaba a Noah no vaya ser que se enojara mas y lo viniera a golpear.

- !Aqui Finn! Alla quién? - dijo finn luego de haber llamado a la casa de Noah

- En serio Finn quien mas puede ser a parte de mi? santa- dijo Noah con sarcasmo y mal humor ante las estupideces de su amigo.

- Que te fuiste al polo norte y no me llevaste...! que mal amigo!- dijo Finn con sincera tristeza.

- !Finn cerebro de cacahuate! Como voy a estar en el polo norte si me llamaste a micasa?- dijo Noah tratando de no molestarse aun mas por la estupidez de su amigo.

- !ah verdad! ! se me olvido!- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Finneas no me provoques que te estoy considerando por que eres mi amigo... a lo que voy... hazme el favor de ir a casa de Kurt y decirle que no puedo ir por que mi madre tiene el corazon roto y la estoy consolando, se que tratara de venir pero dile que no es necesario que mañana le hablo- dijo Noah terminando el recado

- woha! tu mama esta bien? ya la llevaron al hospital?- dijo Finn con preocupacion.

- para que voy a llevar a mi madre al hospital?- pregunto Puck.

- Pues para que le peguen el corazon eso tiene que doler mucho... imaginate si el dolor de pansita es feo, él de corazon tiene que ser peor - dijo Finn tristemente.

- !ay cuate! aunque te diga que eres un bruto... eres un bruto con un gran corazon- dijo Puck mas mansito - hazme el favor si y pidele disculpas por mi a Kurt por no poder ir al Picnic.- no bien termino de decir picnic y escucho como el otro le colgo y lo dejo sin respuesta. al oir la palabra Picnic Finn colgo y se fue lo mas rapido que sus piernitas le permitieron, que Finn desde que oye la palabra comida + gratis se olvida del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>10 A.M. de esa misma mañana<strong>

**Casa Hummel – patio trasero**

Kurt estaba jugando con su osito Gucci y todos sus demás muñecos de felpa mientras esperaba a que su papi terminara de recoger la cocina _(es que Kurt quiso hacer un suflé para el desayuno, todo iba bien hasta que este exploto dejando salsa de arándanos por toda la cocina, su padre envés de enojarse se lo tomo de manera muy cómica y decidió limpiarlo mientras su lucecita estaba en el patio, además él solo lo haría más rápido y con menos desorden)_. Estaba organizando todo para hacer un picnic con sus muñecos cuando vio a Finn entrando por su patio, lo cual le extraño más al no ver a su Nono.

Finn entro como perro por su casa y se sento al lado de kurt - ¡Hola Kurt! – dijo como si fuera muy normal verlo aparecer sin razón alguna en su casa.

-¡hola finn! Perdona si suena feo pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- custiono Kurt.

- Es que Puck me llamo que no va a poder verte hoy…su mama esta malita y él la está cuidando- ante tal comentario Kurt se levanta dispuesto a pedirle a su papa que lo lleve con Noah para ayudarlo pero es detenido por una mano de Finn que lo hala y lo pone de nuevo en su asiento.- Puck dijo que no era necesario que fueras a su casa que es algo que solo él y su mamá deben de arreglar o algo así, yo no entiendo mucho de asuntos del corazón.- dijo Finn medio explicando lo sucedido.

Kurt comprendió que era un asunto familiar y que cualquier cosa debería preguntarle a su nono al día siguiente mientras se quedó tranquilo hasta que vio que Finn se quedaba en su mismo lugar. - ¿algo más que me tengas que decir?- pregunto Kurt tratando de comprender porque el gigantón seguía ahí.

- ¡claro lo más importante! – dijo Finn con un brinquito de excitación - ¿Dónde está La comida? – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué comida? – pregunto Kurt desconcertado pensando que Finn le iba a decir algo importante.

- Pues la del picnic – dijo Finn como quien recalca lo obvio

- ¡Finneas en serio dime que era lo importante que te olvidaste decirme! – pregunto Kurt con un poco de enojo ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

- Pero si ya te lo dije la comida- respondió Finn de lo más natural dejando a Kurt con los ojos abiertos como fondos de botellas.- Eres imposible- dijo Kurt recordando porque Noah vivía enojado con Finn.

- ¿Qué? Tengo hambre y mi mamá salió y no viene hasta la hora de la comida y ya que vine hasta aquí a darte el recado de Puck como mínimo me deberías de dar aunque sea un sandwichito- reclamo Finn

- Tu viniste para aca por que quisiste pudiste haber llamado para decirme- reclamo Kurt.

- No te llamo por lo mismo que no llama Puck – dijo en respuesta finn con cierto enojo en su voz.

- ¿y eso seria por?- dijo Kurt sin comprenderlo

- Porque más por tu papá- dijo Finn recalcando lo obvio pero al ver la cara de Kurt de no te entiendo nada decidio explicarse- tu papa nos regaña cada vez que llamamos y nunca nos pasa la llamada.- dijo

- ¿Qué MI PAPA HIZO QUE?- grito Kurt con su carita roja de la furia

- Hijito se te olvidaron los sándwiches en la nevera- dijo Burt caminando con una badeja en la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda llevaba una jarra de jugo procurando no derramar nada.

- ¡PADRE, ME QUERRIAS EXPLICAR COMO ES ESO DE QUE NO ME PASAS LLAMADAS DE NOAH O DE FINN? – pregunto con una voz muy ronca a causa de la furia el pequeño Kurt

- ¡Dios santo!- se asustó Burt dejando caer un poco del jugo de la garra porque en ese momento su lucecita se veía igualito a su difunta Elizabeth cuando se enojaba- ¿Quién te dijo? Digo de que hablas? - dijo Burt tratando de salvarse del enojno de seu bebe.

- Kurt miro hacia Finn y luego a su padre esperando una respuesta- ¿Entonces?... Estoy esperando- dijo Kurt con los bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho, el ceño fruncido y agitando su pie contra el piso.

- Enano chismoso- le dijo Burt a Finn quien estaba comiendo se un sándwich muy campante con si la cosa no fuera con él.

- Grandote abusón- le respondió Finn mientras seguía comiendo.

- ¡PAPÁ! Eso no se hace que te he dicho de tratar mal a mis amigos- dijo Kurt regañando a su padre.

- ¡Kurt! Entiéndeme este par se han vuelto unos indeseables se la pasan llamando desde que sales del colegio hasta después de tu hora de dormir…soy tu padre y cuido de tu tiempo, tienes que comer, bañarte y a realizar tus deberes como para que te pases hablando toda la tarde con el macaco y el barril sin fondo cuando ya los viste la mañana completa.- dijo Burt tratando de justificar sus acciones.

- Papi ellos llaman tanto por que no se logran comunicar conmigo y si lo hicieran no hablaríamos tanto y aunque habláramos mucho todo eso que dijiste lo termino en una hora, después me la paso jugando solito toda la tarde en el patio.- dijo kurt usando su mejor arma el puchero con trompita y ojitos de perro mojado versión mejorada.

- ¡Me lleva!- se lamenta Burt- siento haber amenazado a tus ¨amigos¨ (Los indeseables) y no haber pasado sus llamadas ¨aunque fuera con ¨buena intención¨ (molestar), de ahora en más prometo comunicarte con ellos cuando llamen siempre y cuando no estorbe tu rutina diaria- dijo Burt muy secamente.

- ¡Gracias papi! Eres el mejor – dijo Kurt con una sonrisita en la cara mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su papa y le daba un sonorojo beso en la mejilla.

- Finn aplaudía al ver esta escena de amor entre padre e hijo – Ahora que estamos todos bien… ¿podemos seguir con el picnic?- dijo el muy sinvergüenza.

- Kurt y Burt alzaron una ceja y miraron al Finn con la misma cara, después de un rato lo dejaron pasar por alto y siguieron con el picnic, pasaron la tarde entre juegos y comida, lo cual para Finn fue muy agradable, ya que hacía tiempo que no jugaba así ni con Noah ni su papá que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Pasaron el día hasta bien tarde que Finn se fue a su casa porque su madre debía de estar buscándolo y los Hummel se fueron a la suya para que Kurt se bañara y durmiera temprano al dia siguiente había escuela.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno se que fue corto pero les prometo que ya pronto seguire!<em>

_Nos leemos Pronto!_

_XOXO!_


	10. Deseo Un Halloween junto a ti

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Deseo

**Summary**: Cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede cumplir al pie de la letra, esto Noah Puckerman, lo descubrirá desde la más tierna infancia.

**Nota de la autora: **No tengo perdon por tardarme tanto pero es he tenido unos problemas muy serios de salud, me estoy recuperando lentamente y para no stresarme con ellos he decidido seguir publicando, tratare lo mas seguido que pueda, pero no les prometo nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo… una fiesta de Halloween junto a ti.<strong>

**7: 00 a.m. Lunes mañana de Halloween**

**Casa Puckerman – habitación de Noah**

Otra semana que empieza con Noah siendo jalado por los pies por su madre mientras él se agarra del espaldar…Levantar a Noah era lo peor que Fran podía soportar.

¡NOAH! ¡QUE TE LEVANTES! – gritaba mientras seguía halando al niño.- que voy a llegar tarde al trabajo y como estamos no me conviene que me despidan… Noah por favor ayúdame un poco y levántate.- dijo Fran más calmadamente y sin jalonearlo, decidió otra técnica. – Bueno entonces se nos hará tarde y el besito mañanero que te da Kurt se lo dará a Finn.- dijo Fran con voz venenosa picando los celos de su hijo _(Hacia un par de semanas que se enteró por accidente cuando fue a despedirse de Noah al aula que Kurt le daba un besito de pico todas las mañanas como premio por llegar temprano cosa que le convenía los días de semana excepto los lunes que no había poder humano que pudiera con el sueño de Noah_) ni bien había terminado la frase ya Puck estaba metido en el baño arreglándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Había veces que pensaba que su hijo era muy intenso con el niño Hummel por no decir precoz pero mientras no fueran muy lejos ella lo iba a dejar ser, ya que eran muy pocas veces en la que puck actuaba con la inocencia de un niño de su edad y no como él adolescente atrapado en el cuerpo de niño que era. _(Recuerden que con su coeficiente intelectual puede razonar tanto o más que un chico de 16 años pero también hay muchas cosas que desconoce porque no están de acuerdo a su edad)_

Mientras el macaco de su hijo se arreglaba Fran se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo rápido de desayuno, abrió la despensa y vio su calendario, reconoció la fecha como Halloween y en ese momento se le fue el color del cuerpo. – ¡Me lleva! Susurro Fran para que Noah no la escuchara, miro hacia la sala y comprobó que su hijo aun no bajaba, dejo la despensa abierta para dirigirse al teléfono, tecleo como posesa, esperando que del otro lado contestaran.

Se preguntaran que sucede… pues fácil desde que Noah tiene tres años los Halloween en lima, Ohio se han vuelto un tanto… por decirlo bonito…complicado. Noah es un niño muy original, muy extrovertido y muy peligroso para el bien público. A los tres años hizo una fiesta de disfraces en el asilo de ancianos donde ayudaba su abuela, al principio todo iba bien con los ancianitos disfrazados, divirtiéndose de lo más sanamente hasta que Noah invito a par de sus ¨cuates¨ de la escuela de niños dotados (futuros delincuentes juveniles) armaron tal bacanal, a esos no se les ocurrió otra cosa mejor que hacer brownies especiales _(Lo especial era la marihuana)_ esos ancianos hicieron más cosas esa noche que en toda su vida, se necesitó de medio departamento de policías para detener tal desmadre de fiesta esa noche Noah se ganó su primera ficha para su record criminal debido a que el de la idea de drogar a los ancianos fue de él, pero gracias a Dios nadie Salí herido.

Cuando tuvo cuatro años su siguiente Halloween fue en un campus universitario debido a que fue a una competencia de matemáticas como suplente del equipo, esa noche hubo una fiesta de fraternidad típico de los universitarios a la cual Noah quería ir con sus amigos pero al ser muy jóvenes se les prohibió ir, cosa que el pequeño Puckerman no recibió muy bien, así que tramo una buena broma de miedo en conjunto con los otros tan buena fue que casi matan de miedo a media fraternidad lo malo fue que envés de ir a la fraternidad de los chicos fueron a la de las chicas, de ahí obtuvo su segunda ficha criminal y una multa muy alta debido a los daños y perjuicios.

Como la tercera es la vencida a los 5 años ya Noah se había cansado de la escuela de dotados, era muy inteligentes y los demás lo aburrían, así que decidió retirarse para pasar más tiempo con los niños de su edad y experimentar la infancia, cosa que por un lado hizo feliz a Fran hasta que empezó a juntarse con Finn y descubrió que esa liga no era nada buena, pero entre dos males elegir el que haga menos daño, todo iba bien hasta Halloween que Noah fue a su dulcería favorita y se encontró al noviecito de su madre con otra tipa besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, Noah estaba que echaba espuma, ese infeliz estaba engañando a su madre así que como buen hijo decidió darle una lección, así que tomo su patineta puso un tarro de caramelo caliente y la puso a rodar a toda velocidad hacia el susodicho como era de esperance al estar en besuqueo no tenía buena postura, la patineta lo golpeo en los tobillos y lo hizo caer de espalda justo sobre el tarro caliente, a Noah se lo llevaron a la cárcel por su tercera ficha y esta vez si iba preso por 24 horas para que aprendiera la lección, a lo cual el alego que solo estaba defendiendo el honor de su madre, así que le valió estar en la comisaria retenido y que sea como sea celebraba su Halloween.

Dos horas más tarde de haber sido detenido cuando el comisario llego a la jefatura después de su patrullaje habitual, se encontró una larga fila de personas en espera para poder entrar al edificio, al tratar de entrar un seguridad le dijeron que no estaba en la lista así que tenía que hacer fila hasta que vio que él seguridad era no más que un detenido por una pelea en un bar y lo puso en su lugar al identificarse lo dejaron entrar pero todo el mundo protesto.

Al entrar se encontró que la comisaria la habían vuelto una disco embrujada, con bar pista de baile, decir que al pobre hombre se le disparo la presión fue poco, estaba furico y más cuando se encontró al medio metro de Noah encima de su escritorio haciendo de dj.

Era el acabose reos como camareros, policías cobrando la entrada y animando la fiesta. El comisario iba a poner fin a ese desorden y hasta iba a despedir a los policías que participaron hasta que Noah le informo que lo recaudado era para su hija de 12 años que necesitaba diálisis hasta que le hicieran trasplante de riñón y el al enterarse de que no tenían dinero suficiente quiso ayudar, cabe decir que después de esto le hablando el corazón al jefe y decidió perdonarlos por esta vez si prometía no volver hacer una fiesta de Halloween en la noche hasta que tuviera 16 años. _(Para hacerlo valer hicieron que Noah firmara un documento notariado)._

Lo que aunque no ayudaba a evitar futuros percances no era nada seguro, por eso Fran estaba llamando como loca al comisario para ver qué plan iban a hacer este año.

Mire señora Puckerman, desde hace meses que Puck se ha estado comportando más o menos bien si no contamos al ladrón de la joyería _(Que después de eso se volvió ladrona, después de semejante golpazo Noah le cambio el sexo)_ y según las malas lenguas me dicen que ese niño Hummel ha evitado que Noah se meta en líos así que confiemos que este año será lo mismo.- Dijo el comisario.

Fran miro el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja de nuevo – ¡En serio! Luego dicen que la bruta soy yo… Esa ni usted se la cree… por Dios santo es de mi hijo del que estamos hablando, soy su madre y lo amo pero seamos realistas lo único que le falta a Noah para ser el causante del fin del mundo son los recursos…así que póngase serio y díganme que van hacer o llamo a alguien que si sirva como los bomberos- dijo Fran enojada.

En primera nosotros si trabajamos y en segunda no puede llamar a los bomberos por la orden de alejamiento que tienen contra usted _(Es que Fran cuando quiere se vuelve acosadora profesional, esa mujer está desesperada por un hombre)._ Ahora bien este es el plan a seguir, habrán dos encubiertos vigilando a Noah en el colegio, una patrulla lo seguirá cuando termine la escuela y si sale tenemos a nuestra gente en lugares estratégicos por donde pasara, anexo a esto le daremos una ruta a seguir para cuando salga a pedir dulces esta noche y cuando llegue a su casa abra alguien vigilando la ventana para evitar que se escape, este año ese niño no vuelve hacer de la suyas o me cambio el nombre.

Fran no pudo terminar la conversación porque en ese momento escucho a Noah bajando las escaleras y no quería que sospechara, así que se dirigió a la nevera para sacar lo necesario para unos sándwiches.

Ma… ya estoy listo así que apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde.- dijo Puck en su tono mandón.

Ahora te aguantas macaco porque me falta preparar los sándwiches y terminar de arreglar mis cosas del trabajo.- dijo Fran aun despaldas sin ver a Noah actuando lo más normal posible.

Ya prepare tus cosas, por más que te arregles esa cara nunca va a mejorar (Fea) y no quiero desayuno así que vámonos - dijo puck con autoridad mientras señalaba la puerta.

¿Cuál es la prisa? Si tu ni siquiera te querías levantar, además…- en ese momento a Fran se le fue el habla al ver a Noah con un polo negro, unos jeans negros, tenis y un antifaz.- ¿Pero qué esto? – cuestiono mientras señalaba al más pequeño.

Mi disfraz de ladrón. ! ! A que mola!- dijo el niño con una sonrisa pícara.

¡QUE! Como que ladrón si te compre un disfraz de policía. – dijo Fran enojada- ahora mismo te vas a cambiar, una cosa es que la gente diga que eres un delincuente y otra cosa es que se lo confirmes vistiéndote como tal.- dijo su madre en tono que no aceptaba replica.

En primera la gente dice que soy un delincuente porque no tengo ni 6 años y ya tengo 3 fichas y 2 juicios y en segunda no me cambio por que el disfraz de policía no me gusta y también porque se lo di a Finn.

¿Qué HICISTE QUE COSA? SABES EL DINERO QUE GASTE PARA COMPRARTELO Y VAS Y LO REGALAS ASI POR ASI, PERO ESTAS DEMENTE- grito Fran como histérica porque fue mucha la lucha para conseguir el traje con poco tiempo y lo caro que le salió.

¡Nope! Mi salud mental esta en perfectas condiciones, no como otras personas (Su madre) y se lo di a Finn porque él era el que quería ser policía y no habían más trajes y yo quería ser superhéroe pero esa que se hace llamar mi madre a la cual se lo dije un motón de veces y hasta lo anoto en su estúpido calendario se le olvido. Así que ahora voy hacer un ladrón.- dijo Noah muy calmadamente con una ceja lazada.

¿Cuándo me dijiste eso? yo no me acuerdo y si lo anote en mi calendario como es que no lo vi. – dijo Fran con los brazos cruzados.

Noah se dirigió a la alacena halo su banquito para poder subirse y así cambiar el calendario de octubre a Noviembre- Si te lo dije pero te entro por un oído y te salió por el otro, además de que eres tan bruta que lo anotaste en el mes que seguía.

Fran tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y no decir nada mejor tomo las cosas y se dirigió al vehículo mientras Noah cerraba la puerta de la casa y la seguía, llegaron al colegio en menos de 10 minutos, cuando llego el momento de despedirse Fran reacciono. – CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME DIGAS FEA, BRUTA Y ESA…SOY TU MADRE RESPETAME.- grito Fran para proceder a darle un zape.

¿En serio? ¿en serio? Hace como quince minutos que te dije eso y ahora es que reaccionas y quieres que piense lo contrario de tu nivel de inteligencia.- dijo Noah con la cara de incredulidad.

Es que en ese momento no estaba procesando lo que me dijiste y ahora que repase la conversación fue que entendí.- dijo Fran con su cara de ups se me paso.

Eres increíble- le dijo Noah a su madre justo antes de bajar de la camioneta.

Lo sé- le respondí ella con una sonrisa en la cara y luego se despidió deseándole un feliz día a Noah.

Dios en serio ilumínala o elimínala, pero haz algo con ese peligro a la humanidad- rezo Noah mirando al cielo antes de entrar al kínder Garden.

* * *

><p><strong>7:45 A.M de la mañana de Halloween<strong>

**Salón del Kindergarden**

Noah iba muy metido en sus pensamiento de camino al aula, ni bien iba a entrar a su salón cuando vio la cosita más linda del mundo dirigirse hacia él.

Nono! Llegaste temprano- dijo Kurt y dándole su respectivo pico en los labios a Noah, cosa que dejo al último más idiota que Fran cuando ve la telenovela.- ¿Nono?... Noah?... Qué te pasa? – pregunto Kurt al ver que su nono no respondía.

Pasa que se quedó en babia al verte así- respondió Finn sentado en su mesita mientras se comía un sándwich- Dale un golpe en la cabeza y vuelve a este mundo.

Kurt lo miro con mala cara por solo sugerir que golpeara a su nono pero al ver que nada funcionaba decidió hacerlo. Así que si mala intención y una mano muy pesada le dio sendo bofetón que no digo yo sacarlo del estado de babia también unos dientes.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Noah al salir de su estado de enajenación mental sin notar que recibió el golpe.

Paso que me asustaste mucho…porque no me respondía mientras te hablaba?- pregunto Kurt medio enojado porque creía que no lo estaba ignoran.

Por qué cuando te veo cada día más lindo, se me va el habla- dijo Noah sin pesar, la verdad era que Kurt estaba hermoso, tierno, adorable y más disfrazado de calabacita de Halloween.

¡Ay nono! Que cosas las que me dices!- le contesto el pequeño todo apenado.

Detrás de ellos estaba Finn con cara de asco por las cursilerías de esos dos inclusive el hambre se le quito. En eso venían entrando Mercedes disfrazada de princesa y Brittany de gatita, quienes al ver la escena dijeron _¡ahhhh que lindos!_ Luego procedieron al saludar a Finn, al cual saludaban de beso para que le perdiera el asco a las niñas, pero Finn estaba tan distraído que después de besar a las chicas beso a Rachel quien se había puesto detrás de Brittany con la esperanza de que a ella también le tocara… ya se imaginaran el alboroto que se armó, después de eso el día paso muy normal inclusive hicieron un concurso de disfraces en el salón donde Kurt gano por disfraz más tierno, Finn por disfraz más original, Mercedes y Brittany quedaron empate con el disfraz más fantástico, Noah gano por disfraz más apegado a la realidad y Rachel gano mejor disfraz por parecido a una estrella (Barbra Streisand) solo que ella ese día fue con su ropa normal pero la nena estaba feliz así que no hizo alboroto.

Los niños salieron ese día más temprano del colegio porque ese día abría una fiesta especial para los profesores, así que aprovecharon para ir por la ruta de camino a casa de Mercedes que era la que quedaba más cerca y así aprovechaban para pedir dulces por la ruta, recibieron muy pocos por ser muy temprano pero algo era algo, cuando arribaron en la casa de los Jones, la madre de Mercedes decidió poner al tanto a los padres de los pequeños con respecto a su ubicación.

* * *

><p><strong>2: 45 P.M. del mismo Dia<strong>

**Casa de la familia Jones - Patio **

Luego de comer los niños pasaron el rato jugando en el traspatio hasta que llegaron los hermanos de Mercedes que llegaban más tarde debido a que estaban en secundaria.

¿Qué hubo niños? – pregunto Nick saludando a los a Finn y Puck con un choque de manos mientras que a Kurt, mercedes y Brittany le daba un abrazo

Pues nada nuevo lo mismo de siempre en el kínder, que esta de un aburrido que ni te imaginas- respondió Finn

¿Si pero es hoy puede cambiar no que va haber fiesta?- cuestiono Michael el otro hermano de Mercedes quien había aprovechado para sentarse en unos de los muebles del patio mientras los bebes se sentaban en la hamaca.

Si pero es para los maestros y esas fiestas son más aburridas que las clases de dibujo de miss Norris- contesto Mercedes

Ay no se hagan esa fiesta no… ¿La de Puck? – le devolvió Nick con una sonrisa cómplice mientras Mercedes, Brittany, Kurt y Finn volteaban a mirar a Puck con una cejita arqueada en modo de pregunta.

Este año no hay fiesta, me prohibieron volver a ser desmadre hasta que tenga 16 o el comisario se refiere. – Contesto Noah con cara de resignación.

¿Qué paso Nono que fue eso tan malo que hiciste para que te castigaran así? – pregunto Kurt con toda su ternura.

Pues nada bebe yo solo quise celebrar Halloween y por una serie de incidentes que cito NO FUERON MI CULPA me prohibieron volver a celebrarlo. – dijo Puck con su mejor cara de no rompo un plato.

Cuate pero si te metieron preso por mandar al hospital al ex de tu mama y luego hiciste una fiesta en la comisaria con todos los presos como camareros y los policías de bartenders y animadores- dijo Finn –boquiflojo- Hudson.

¿CÓMO?- grito sorprendido Kurt mientras miraba a Noah con cara de enojo, cosa que hacía que Puck se quedara en babia, ya que la cara de Kurt de enojo consistía en inflar los cachetes, fruncir el ceñito y ponerse rojito como tomate.

¡ay bebe! Si fue para una Buena acción…! Te lo juro!- dijo Puck con su mejor cara de no rompo un plato para luego mirar mal a Finn por chismoso.

Pero en serio Pucksaurus Rex no piensa hacer el esperado fiestón de Halloween, pero hay un m montón de gente esperando por ser invitados este año.- dijo Michael.

Si además este año a mi si me dejan ir, no es justo estuve esperando por meses para poder lucir mi voz de diva en el karaoke que siempre se hace para que al final no hagas nada- se lamentó Mercedes con cara de decepción.

Si y a mí también… yo quería bailar… cantar… comer… conocer mucha gente…- dijo Brittany a lagrima viva y moco tendido.

Pero cuate yo ya ilusione a mi mamá con este año si iba a entrar al reventón que el año pasado se quedó a fuera esperando en la fila, no es justo y ahora que le digo.- dijo Finn en reclamo.

Pues se fregaron… lo que soy yo le prometí a mi madre que este año no me llevaban preso de nuevo.- le contesto de mala forma puck mientras los demás lo miraban con una ceja alzada porque ya lo habían detenido por el asunto del ladrón- de nuevo por lo de Halloween – se auto corrigió el macaco.

Pero Nonito lindo esta iba hacer nuestra primera fiesta de Halloween juntos – dijo Kurt con cara de perrito abandonado en medio de la lluvia- ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer para que te levanten el castigo?

¡Me lleva! – dijo Noah hasta ahí llego la promesa de hacer siempre feliz a Kurt y cumplirle todos sus deseos.- Bueno bebe yo quisiera pero es que hay un contrato legal y notariado que firme en el cual dice que si hago una fiesta de Halloween de noche antes de los 16 me llevan a una correccional de menores y esta vez sí es enserio.- dijo resignado.

Espera un momento en el acto notariado dice así mismo ¨si haces una fiesta de Halloween de noche¨ - pregunto Nick rezando a todos los santos porque lo que escucho fuera cierto.

Si lo leí muy bien antes de firmarlo ¿Por?- dijo Puck desanimado.

Porque apenas son las 3 de la tarde y la noche empieza a las 7 – dijo Nick con una sonrisa malévola mientras miraba a los demás con una ceja alzada.

¡Oh sí! Dijeron los nenes con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja y una cejita levantada.

Bueno está bien Pucksaurus Rex va hacer su fiesta de Halloween préstenme un celular y busquen una casa donde se pueda hacer el reventón sin que haya ningún problema, que de lo demás me encargo yo.- dijo Noah

* * *

><p>En eso Nick y Michael se encargan cada quien por su lado de buscar una casa disponible y de regar la voz de la fiesta, mientras Finn le da aviso a su madre por el teléfono residencial de los Jones de que se arregle que si va fiesta pero que no le diga a la señora Puckerman porque si no hasta ahí llega todo, en eso pasa la señora Jones que desde que oye la palabra fiesta y Puck toma su cel. Y le da un aviso a su esposo <em>(Ellos fueron otros que el año pasado se la perdieron también por estar haciendo fila)<em> y así como quien no quiere la cosa se ha regado la voz más rápido que la pólvora sobre la fiesta solo que aún falta la dirección.

Everybody, yeah  
>Rock your body, yeah<br>Everybody, yeah  
>Rock your body right<br>Backstreet's back, alright

Oh my God, we're back again  
>Brothers, sisters, everybody sing<br>Gonna bring the flavor, show you how  
>Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah<p>

En eso a Kurt se lo ocurre una idea, de donde podrían hacer la fiesta, se acuerda de que había escuchado de Rachel Berry había ido a un nuevo restaurante llamado Breadstixs con escenario, una barra, suficiente espacio para bailar y sentarse cómodamente, a lo cual Noah más rápido de que de carreras llamo al lugar y para ver si se lo prestaban de 3- 6:45 pm para una fiesta, al principio le dijeron que no, pero cuando supieron que se trataba de Noah Puckerman y su fiesta de Halloween aceptaron sin chistar. Hey, yeah

Am I original?  
>Yeah<br>Am I the only one?  
>Yeah<br>Am I sexual?  
>Yeah<br>Am I everything you need?  
>You better rock your body now<p>

Solo habia que dirigirse hacia allá cosa que fue sencilla por que la señora Jones se ofreció a llevarlos a todos, Puck se subió a una mesa que quedaba en el centro de todo y comenzó a dar órdenes y a ubicarlos a todos en lo que tenían que hacer porque estaban por llegar los demás por no perder la costumbre se cobró entrada pero no se quedarían con el dinero a Puck se le ocurrió la idea de que una parte la ganara el local y el resto se darían como premios en los diferentes concursos que siempre organizaba.

Now throw your hands up in the air  
>Wave them around like you just don't care<br>If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
>Cuz we got it goin' on again<br>Yeah

Am I original?  
>Yeah<br>Am I the only one?  
>Yeah<br>Am I sexual?  
>Yeah<br>Am I everything you need?  
>You better rock your body now<p>

Ni bien habían pasado 15 minutos cuando ya fuera del local había una fila de personas de todas las edades, estaban los niños del salón de Puck, los compañeros de secundaria de Nick y Michael, su abuela y sus amigos del asilo de _ancianos (Es que les gusta estar en medio del jaleo)_, los amigos de la escuela especial, varias enfermeras del hospital donde trabajaban Carole y Fran que tenían la tarde libre, el pastelero que hizo el pastel de Kurt con su asistente y un enorme pastel en forma de calabaza, varios amigos que hizo en la cárcel y ya se imaginaran.

Everybody  
>Yeah<br>Rock your body  
>Yeah<br>Everybody  
>Rock your body right<br>Backstreet's back, alright  
>Alright<p>

So everybody, everywhere  
>Don't be afraid, don't have no fear<br>I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand  
>As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again<br>Everybody, yeah  
>Rock your body, yeah<p>

* * *

><p>Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que llegar su fin ya casi eran las 6 PM así que Puck decidió que era hora de anunciar los ganadores de los diferentes concursos y sus premios. Kurt y Puck iban a ser los presentadores, Mercedes y Brittany iban a ser las modelos que entregaban los premios y Finn iba hacer el redoble de tambores para los anuncios. Pero antes de que pudieran empezar, había llegado la policía junto con Burt Hummel que tenía horas buscando a su hijo como poseso y Francine Puckerman que se enteró que Noah había hecho fiesta por una de las enfermeras que estaba en el lugar.<p>

-KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL- grito Burt con toda la mala leche acumulada- ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? – pregunto tratando de aguantar la calma.

- NOAH ABEL PUCKERMAN SI TE AGARRO MACACO NO LA CUENTAS- siguió con el griterío Francine- ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HALLAS HECHO SEMEJANTE DESMADRE, CUANDO LO TIENES BIEN PROHIBIDO? Y PEOR AÚN… ¿Por qué no me invitaste?- dijo Fran con su cara de incredulidad.

- ¡SEÑORA PUCKERMAN! – la regaño Burt en serio que esta mujer nunca aprende.

- ¿Qué? La del año pasado me la perdí por estar de guardia en el trabajo y estuvo a todo dar- dijo Fran sin la más mínima vergüenza.

- Noah Abel Puckerman está bajo arresto por disturbio de la paz, organizar una fiesta sin los permisos legales correspondiente y violación de un acta notariada de la policía- dijo el comisario con una cara que no admitía replica – tienes derecho de permanecer callado, tienes derecho a un abogado y un oficial de protección al menor, todo lo que digas podrá y será usado en tu contra.- termino el comisario mientras procedía a revisar a Noah, bajarlo de la tarima para llevárselo, no lo esposaban porque era un niño.

- Espere un momento, mansito… mansito…- comenzó a defenderlo Kurt- antes que nada ¡Hola papi! ¡Mua! - Dijo el bebe saludando a su papa y mandándole un beso soplado _(Cosita más tierna),_ ahora si mi nono es inocente y no pueden llevárselo preso. – dijo Kurt muy seriamente lo que podía un niño de 5 años.- FINN TRÁEME LOS PAPELES – demando a grito pelado.

En ese instante Finn le pasa los papeles a Britt para que se los suba a Kurt a la tarima, lo cual la nena hace modelando con toda la gracia del mundo como si no estuviera pasando nada malo, a lo cual todos los niños de su edad miran con cara de ¨Esta le falta un tornillo¨ mientras los grandes se lo encuentran gracioso e hilarante.- mire aquí están todos los permisos correspondientes, ahora suelte a mi nono que vamos a dar los premios y tenemos que hacer el baile final. Ahora déjelo tranquilo y váyase- dijo con voz altanera el mini Hummel.

KURT ESA NO ES LA FORMA EN QUE TE HE ENSAÑADO A HABLARLE A TUS MAYORES- dijo Burt fuertemente a lo que Kurt rápidamente añadió - ¿Por favor?- con su mejor cara de cachorrito.

Lo cual aunque le dio apuros al comisario tenía que cumplir con la ley- Lo siento niño pero el sr. Puckerman firmo un documento legal el cual el rompió y debe de pagar las consecuencias de sus actos – dijo con mucha pena el comisario y un poco más calmado.

¡ay no! Nono no ha roto la ley – argumento el pequeño Hummel.

Si lo hizo- dijo el oficial.

No lo hizo – le respondio Kurt

Que si-

Que no-

Que si niño

Que no viejo

Que si

Que no

Que si

Que si

Que no

Está bien comisario usted gana- le dijo Kurt

Ves niño como Noah No rompió ninguna ley- dijo el comisario muy seguro y con voz grave.

Todo el mundo incluyendo Noah se quedó mirando con la cara de sorpresa y la mandíbula desencajada como Kurt se vacilaba al comisario, cosa que era común en Noah pero en Kurt, bien dicen que las malas mañas se pegan.

El comisario se dio cuenta de su error a tiempo – mira niño no te llevo con este porque sé que quieres a tu noviecito y harías lo que fuera para apoyarlo….- en ese momento se oye un grito por parte de Burt Hummel que interrumpió al comisario a mitad de su discurso.

AHORA SI TE MATO MACACO DEL DEMONIO, CORRUPTOR DE BEBES INOCENTES- gritaba Burt mientras perseguía a un muy asustado Puck que en ese momento había revivido toda su vida y se había dado cuenta que la fea de su madre le jugo chueco a los dos años gastándose el dinero que le dieron en su cumple en unas cerámicas de gatos quedaban una grima suerte que ¨accidentalmente¨ _(Noah agarro un bate y comenzó a practicar su bateo, la buena noticia tiene un excelente brazo, la mala no sobrevivió ni media cerámica)_ se rompieron.

¡DETENGANSE! – ordeno la matriarca Puckerman – DEJEN DE HACER EL RIDÍCULO DE USTEDES MISMOS, QUE VA A PENSAR LA GENTE QUE ESTA AQUÍ.

Que esta por mucho es la mejor fiesta a la que he ido en mi vida y eso que fui a la fraternidad ALPHA UN de Miami y esos sí que se alocaban pero al lado de ustedes no hay comparacion- dijo muy quitado de la pena el agente de policía que acompañaba al comisario. El cual recibió tremenda mirada del comisario y de Silvia Puckerman que mejor hizo la seña del zíper en sus labios y se calló.

Mire señor comisario, hablando uno se entiende, sé que Noah dio su palabra y el sobre todas las cosas cumple lo que promete, si los nenes dicen que no rompió la ley por algo será, mejor resolvemos esto aquí y ahora, que ir a la comisaria en balde- trato de razonar la matriarca.

Está bien señora- cedió el comisario por que no estaba de ánimos para tratar con toda esa gente al mismo tiempo.

Mire señor oficial – dijo más tranquilo Puck después de ese susto de muerte – yo saque todos los permisos pertinentes para hacer la fiesta siempre lo hago y con respecto a lo del contrato yo no lo he roto, por la sencilla y simple razón de que el contrato dice ¨Si Noah Abel Puckerman llegara hacer una fiesta de Halloween de noche antes de cumplir los 16 años, será llevado a la comisaria bajo arresto con la implicación de todos sus antecedentes con el fin de ser mandado a un campamento de disciplina, de no cumplir con lo anterior remitirá a una correccional¨ - Leyó Noah en voz alta y con su tono de sabelotodo repelente mientras sostenía la copia del dichoso contrato.

Se lo que dice el dichoso contrato yo lo redacte con la ayuda del abogado de la comisaria, que es uno de los mejores abogados del pueblo- dijo muy seguro de las habilidades del abogado- y si no me equivoco esto es una fiesta de Halloween y tú no tienes 16, así que vas preso- dijo muy tajantemente.

Si pero no es de noche, es de **tarde** por lo tanto el contrato no está roto y no voy preso – dijo Noah con su mejor cara de chúpate esa.

¡Me quiero volver chango! – contesto el oficial al ver la laguna legal en la que cayo redondito y él solito.

Así que como mi Nonito lindo no va preso, podemos seguir que tenemos que acabar con esto antes de que nos agarre la noche.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja.

Así que sigo la fiesta dieron premios por mejor baile, mejor cantante de karaoke, mejor dúo, mejor disfraz, disfraz más tierno y mucho más. Cuando llego las 6pm todos los niños salieron del local para irse con sus respectivos padres a pedir dulces de Halloween, Burt y Fran se despidieron de los demás adultos y adolescentes que se quedaron bailando thriller como en sus mejores años mientras los niños planeaban seguir con sus diabluras hasta que la hora tope llegara.

* * *

><p>En el momento de la despedida Noah se aprovechó de que su madre andaba acosando al padre de Kurt, para halarlo detrás de un gran árbol y robarle el beso que se estaba muriendo por darle todo el día, su mano derecha estaba sobre la mejilla del bebe mientras que con la otra lo abrazaba mientras posaba muy suavemente sus labios sobre los de Kurt.<p>

Kurt puso sus manitas sobre los hombros de Noah mientras se paraba de puntitas para poder alcanzar los labios de su Nono, mientras alzaba el piecito derecho tipo beso princesa de Disney.

Nono… - pregunto él bebe un poco inseguro- ¿crees que vamos a seguir así cuando estemos grandes?- dijo mirándolo con sus ojazos grises azulosos como miraba el gato con botas.

¡Nene que te he dicho siempre, yo voy a estar pegado a ti aunque tú no me quieras!- respondió Noah muy seguro de sí mismo.

En ese momento se iban a dar otro beso, pero justo se oyó el grito de guerra de Burt Hummel y Noah se tuvo que echar a correr, ya se imaginaran Noah corriendo por su vida con Burt colérico detrás de el un Kurt con su disfraz de calabacita corriendo lo más que puede mientras grita: Papi no lo mate que el niño que amo, cosa que no ayudaba para nada con la situación y Francine más atrás tratando de evitar el derramamiento de sangre, mientras Finn, Britt y Mercedes se quedaban sentados en la acera mirando y grabando el espectáculo.

Sabes cuando seamos grandes esto va hacer más divertido – dijo Britt con su cara de soñadora.

No creo que ya se le pasara esa ñoñería de compartir saliva como niñas enamoradas y se portaran más como niños- dijo Finn con el ceño fruncido

Yo creo que pase lo que pase esos dos van a estar juntos siempre, lo que tenemos es que cuidar de que nadie los quiera separar.- dijo Mercedes con mucha seguridad – Que tal si lo prometemos.

¿El Qué? – dijo Finn

Que más va hacer, ayudarlos a estar juntos para que cuando grandes se puedan casar- dijo Brittany con su uno de sus ataques de sabiduría ocasional.

Así que los nenes juntaron su mano derecha, aunque britt primero puso la izquierda y Finn la ayudo y le puso la derecha, prometieron que ayudarían siempre en la relación de Kurt y Puck y que por sobre todas las cosas velarían por su felicidad.

Después de eso se levantaron para ir a ver que sucedió con los otros y ver que les depararía el mañana por que él ahora era divertidísimo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno como adelanto les dejo que en el proimo capi el tiempo pasara volando y los niños tendran ya 9 y 10 años respectivamente...<em>

_Vendran muchas cosas nuevas y mucho humor negro, asi que preparense._

_ya saben nos leemos pronto,_

_XOXO_


	11. Deseo Saber como ha pasado el tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Deseo

**Summary**: Cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede cumplir al pie de la letra, esto Noah Puckerman, lo descubrirá desde la más tierna infancia.

**Nota de la autora: Hola a tod s se que me he tardo un siglo en publicar, pero lamentablemente tuve problemas de salud y estuve en tratamiento, gracias a Dios me ha ido muy bien y ahora si me puedo concentrar en escribir y publicar. Quiero darle las gracias a todos por esperarme y apoyarme en especial a Candy Criss y Melisa360 gracias por su apoyo y este capi es para ustedes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo… Saber cómo paso el tiempo<strong>

El tiempo como cosa inexplicable pasa muy rápido mientras nos estamos divirtiendo pero cuando se trata de cosas aburridas pasa muy lento y para nuestros protagonistas han pasado sumamente rápido, quien lo diría han pasado 5 años y ha habido muchos cambios por ejemplo ya están en la primaria en quinto año, al principio estaban en el mismo grupo, pero los innombrables _(dicho nombre se lo ganaron en la escuela y fuera de ella por todas las diabluras que el vario pinto grupo hacia y porque ahora envés de ir solo Noah preso, se los llevaban a todos y cuando digo a todos me refiero a Brittany, Finn, Kurt y Mercedes. Aunque estos eran expertos en hacerse los inocentes en todo momento con su cara de nosotros no rompemos ni un plato, de inocentes no tenían nada, bien dice el dicho dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres) _fueron separados para su tercer año para evitar más desastres, eso sí siempre dejando a Kurt bien juntito de Puck _(para desconsuelo de Burt, que lo que más quería en el mundo era matar a la bestia del demonio de Puckerman por corruptor de bebes inocentes o por lo menos mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de su niño, como por ejemplo en otro país… Al final no se le dio pues Kurt es el único que sabe mantener a raya a Noah)._

**Flash back**

Nonito lindo, se puede saber ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntaba un tierno Kurt de 8 años con su cejita alzada al ver a Puck de 10 años con su ahora cabeza llena de rizos entre castaños y negros poniendo tachuelas en la silla de la maestra el primer día de clases.

Es que como dicen que la maestra es bien sangrona y ya sé que se le va agarrar conmigo, me estoy poniendo a tono de ante mano, para empezar suave solo le voy a poner tachuelas en la silla y pegamento en el escrito, bien dice hombre preparado vale por dos – Dijo Puck con su sonrisa bien grande como quien habla de lo bello de la vida.

Kurt abre muy grande los ojos y se da un golpe en la frente, por las ocurrencias de su Noah, sin decirle palabra lo mira frunciendo el ceño y en una orden muda con su mano le indica que debe recoger las tachuelas y limpiar el pegamento.

Noah al ver ese ceño fruncido obedece sin chistar y cuando termina va y se sienta al lado de Kurt – Sé que te hice enojar aunque no sepa porque pero perdóname… perdóname… perdóname…. Siiiiiiii – suplicaba Noah con sus dos manitas juntas, porque la última vez que se portó mal sin el permiso de Kurt duro una semana sin besos y esa fue la semana más larga de su vida.

Y dicen que eres inteligentísimo - dijo Kurt – Estoy enojado porque estabas haciendo algo mal sin razón alguna… es por eso que la gente piensa que eres un delincuente, deberías de pensar que por lo menos si tienes una razón justa para hacerlo no nos regañan tan feo, esperemos a ver como es la tal maestra y después vemos que hacemos con ella.

Perooooo Kurttttt…- se lamentó Noah.

Pero nada, primero vemos y luego hacemos.- En ese momento Kurt se para de puntitas para alcanzar con sus dos manos las mejillas de Puck y mirarlo a los ojos muy dulcemente mientras le dice- Noah Abel Puckerman cuando yo te mando hacer algo tu solo lo haces con una sonrisa bien grande y sin pelearme… entendiste. - dijo el más pequeño mientras le daba la mirada más tierna y picarona que usa para manipular.

Noah asiente con cara de enajenado, los ojos fijos en Kurt y la sonrisa de idiota o como dice Finn de niña fresa enamorada.

Porque si no lo haces me voy a enojar mucho contigo y tú no quieres que me enoje – dijo Kurt con el puchero más cuchi del mundo para después darle un besito en la punta de la nariz. – Ahora termina de limpiar el escritorio de la Miss y hazlo rápido que quiero que me hagas mimitos antes de empezar la clase.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Puck había levantado y organizado todo, para luego ir al asiento de kurt a darle masajes en los hombros mientras el pequeñito soltaba gemiditos de satisfacción cosa que vuelve loco a Noah.

Finn que estaba afuera e iba a entrar para ver cómo iba la broma de Puck pero vio toda la escena y se quedó con cara de asco y se devolvió al salón junto con Mercedes, esta al verlo le pregunto qué pasaba y este solo le respondió: Noah es un dominado y Mercedes ante esto solo rio con ganas pensando que Finn se lo volvió a encontrar siendo manipulado por Kurt.

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

><p>A Brittany la pusieron con el grupo de niños lentos para que se regulara con los demás, cosa que Puck decía era perdida de dinero de los contribuyentes y de tiempo de los profesores porque siendo sinceros esa nunca ha tenido nada en la cabeza y no lo tendrá, donde Dios no puso no puede haber decía el pequeño Puckerman con toda su sabiduría.<p>

A Finn lo pusieron en el grupo B junto con su mejor amiga Mercedes, pero al enterarse de que tendría todas las horas de clase junto con Rachel Berry su acosadora particular se auto cambió al salón C y cualquiera pensaría que se separaría de su mejor amiga, solo por no soportar a la loca de Berry pero no… este se llevó a Mercedes consigo (_es que ni loco la deja, hay veces… bueno muchas veces…siendo sinceros la mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir todo el tiempo se pierde mientras explican las clases y Cedes siempre anota todo para después explicarle a él, a pesar de que Finn puede ser muy denso, ella no le molesta es más dice que su inocencia rayando en la idiotez es muy graciosa, además es su BBF según el código de las niñas o lo que era lo mismo para él una cuate más por la que haría cualquier cosa… como romperle la cara a un niño llamado Ázimio que le tiro un jugo en su blusa favorita solo por molestarla, desde ese día nadie se mete con ella y además ella no lo puede dejar solo con un grupo de gente extraña… es que le da cosa_).

se preguntaran como lo hizo pues fácil él tiene computadora nueva y no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo usarla en excepciones como jugar o bajar canciones y juegos en internet pero algo si sabe lo que Dios no le dio de cerebro a Britt y a él, se lo dio a su hermano y cuate del alma (Puck) que en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a Hackear el sistema de la escuela… del súper… de la policía… del banco… de la estación de trenes y del estado, que vamos se ha metido hasta en el sistema de la fuerza área Dios sabe cómo, pero lo hizo con buenas intenciones…

Que un jet mach 1 pasara con un letrero de Noah ama a Kurt por encima de Ohio y de media costa este el día de san Valentín es una buena intención aunque la ley federal piense lo contrario (_ solo por esa razón en el juicio federal por robo de propiedad del gobierno, uso indebido de propiedad gubernamental, uso ilegal de las redes inalámbricas del gobierno y hacer parecer el sistema de gobierno y sus colaboradores unos idiotas a los cuales hasta un niño de 10 les puede ver la cara, no lo juzgaron como adulto y hasta lo volvieron asistente jr. Del asesor de defensa… eso sí sin paga hasta que tenga 21 para que aprenda la lección)_.

* * *

><p>A parte de los niños también los adultos han tenido muchos cambios, por ejemplo Burt agrando su taller, tiene más personal, trabaja menos, aumento su colección de armas, tiene una pala mecánica y un terreno pantanoso muy difícil de llegar pero muy buen sitio para esconder cadáveres especialmente de enanos pervertidores de niños inocentes y es que Burt no perdona que por culpa del engendro de Puckerman su bebe ya tenga una ficha policial, su lucecita, cosita inocente de papa que no rompe un plato, termino preso por culpa de ese demonio…<p>

**_FLASHBACK_**

El padre de Puck reapareció hace un año atrás, sin empleo y sin dinero declarándole su amor eterno a la desesperada de Fran, se reconciliaron y en un giro inesperado el desobligado le propuso matrimonio, resultado la desesperada de Fran embarazada de un borracho sin oficio ni beneficio que ni siquiera le dio su apellido sino que tomo el de ella y se la pasaba bien echado en el sofá de la casa bebiendo y viendo televisión por que según él estaba incapacitado y no podía buscar trabajo.

Pues en una de sus borracheras en donde como de costumbre cuando no se encontraba Fran para detenerlo, se la tomo contra Noah por que este le respondió cuando lo insulto y le pego un botellazo delante de Kurt el cual se encontraba en la casa para acompañar a su Noah a buscar algo que necesitaban para pasar la noche en casa de Mercedes.

Kurt es un niño muy dulce, tierno y bonito pero cuando se enoja saca a relucir el apellido Hummel, por lo que cuando vio a su Nonito, el amor de su vida, inconsciente en el piso con su cabecita llena de rizos bañados en sangre, casi mata al inútil de Puckerman padre con lo primero que encontró más a mano… un sartén… de los de acero… Dios el niño le dio hasta besitos con el sartén, cuando digo casi lo mata es porque los metiches policías intentaron detenerlo… ahí quedo la cosa en intento porque policía que se le acerba, policía que terminaba inconsciente, es que tenía buena técnica de ataque primero a los testículos y cuando estaban en el piso a la cabeza (_eso lo aprendio de Puck)_.

Al pequeño Hummel solo lo pudo tranquilizar su papa con la amenaza de que o dejaba de golpear a la gente o lo mandaba a un internado a suiza y no volvería a ver a Noah Puckerman hasta que fuera adulto… solo ahí reacciono y vio que se le fue la mano con los oficiales, así que soltó el sartén y se echó a llorar encima de Puck, al cual se lo llevaron a la sala de cirugía debido a que la herida le lacero una arteria muy vascularizada y sino detenían la hemorragia rápido podría tener unas consecuencias serias.

Con Puckerman padre no sabe aún porque armaron tanto alboroto, solo le rompió par de huesos y lo dejo en coma, ni que fuera para tanto, el imbécil le levanto la mano a un niño, a su Puck, su persona especial en todo el mundo mundial… eso era poco lo que se merecía.

A Kurt le levantaron cargos por agresión a varios oficiales de la ley y resistirse al arresto, lo ficharon y cabe notar que en su ficha la foto fue la más tierna que sea ha tomado, si hasta la enmarcaron y la pusieron en la estación de recuerdo, no lo juzgaron por que el fiscal de distrito solo vio a un niño inocente actuando en defensa propia así que de castigo lo pusieron hacer servicio comunitario por un mes en la comisaria, bajo la supervisión del comisario porque si lo dejaban con los otros oficiales no hacía nada atento a que es un niño muy lindo, eso si todo lo hizo después de que Puck saliera del hospital porque ese niño no se le despego ni día ni noche hasta que el enano estuvo bien, lo más gracioso sucedió cuando Noah se dio cuenta que lo raparon otra vez, cosa que a los ojos de Kurt solo lo hacían más lindo y besuqueable en palabras del pequeño Hummel.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

><p>A Puckerman padre no se pudo llevar preso a pesar de los cargos porque estaba en coma y también porque descubrieron que aparte de abuso infantil estaba siendo buscado en varios estados por fraude y estafa, así que en cuanto despertara se iba en un viaje derechito y sin escala a la prisión del estado.<p>

Francine se quedó más sola que la una y en una muy mala situación, debido a que su negligencia materna por exponer a un niño a un alcohólico, encubrir a un delincuente _( si Fran sabía desde un principio lo que el padre de Noah hizo pero como estaban empezando desde cero, decidió no decir nada y darle una oportunidad, cosa a la que Noah se opuso desde que se enteró)_ no evitar el abuso físico y mental de un menor (_según ella Noah era el que se inventaba todas esas cosas para separarlos, ya que le tenía celos a la atención que ella le daba a su padr_e, _pero cuando en la oficina de protección al menor le enseño evidencia forense de golpes, rasguños y hematomas en el cuerpo imposible de realizárselos un niño por sí mismo y que eran causados por un adulto, ella alego que era culpa de Noah por estarse peleando con otros niños en la escuela, los de servicios sociales estaban impactados por la negativa de esta mujer al creer la verdad de los hechos incluso alego que lo más seguro el botellazo fue que Noah se resbalo y cayo de cabeza en la botella y que el pobre de Ian Puckerman solo lo estaba tratando de ayudar… con este testimonio la bruta se tiro la soga al cuello)_ se le fue quitada la custodia de Noah y del bebe que estaba por nacer, se le condenó a 24 meses en una penitenciaria local con acceso a una buena ayuda psicológica y cursos de cómo ser un buen padre o por lo menos más madre que mujer… La jueza le recrimino por estar tan desesperada por un hombre y dejar de lado a su hijo que sabrá Dios porque, a pesar de esto la quiere y se está echando la culpa para que usted no vaya presa. Ante esto Fran reacciono un poco y dijo que se arrepentía y que si iba a ir a la penitenciaria y haría todo lo que quisieran pero que dejaran a sus enanos fuera de esto.

* * *

><p>Noah y Sarah <em>(una bolita rosa, toda arrugadita y rechonchita que cuando Noah cargo por primera vez, se echó a llorar mientras le cantaba una nana y la cual se volvió la segunda obsesión de Noah, la primera era Kurt y al igual que a este le prohibió a medio pueblo acercarse mucho a su bebita… si como lo oyen SU bebita…Noah escucho como una enfermera de la penitenciaria decía que la pobre niña no iba a tener padre ni madre por ser estos unos delincuentes, a lo que Noah le respondió que padre no es quien trae al mundo sino quien cría y a la beba nunca le faltara un padre porque para eso él se bastaba y se sobraba. Cosa que Noah se tomó muy en serio, él le puso el nombre, él se desvelaba todas las noches para darle de comer o tranquilizarla, cuando no estaba en la escuela él se encargaba de sus comidas, sus mudas y baños, le enseño a caminar y dentro de poco a hablar por lo menos lo básico… claro siempre con la ayuda de Kurt y sus amigos, las primeras palabras de Sarah hicieron que Noah volviera a chillar como nena según Finn, pero ese insensible corazón de piedra no entendía lo especial que fue cuando su beba con sus ojotes verdes preciosos lo miro, le sonrió y le dijo papá … conste que él nunca le enseño esa palabra, lo cual lo hizo más especial aun.) <em>

Ambos vivían con su abuela Lidia quien estaba muy disgustada con el comportamiento de Francine y decidió guardar la distancia con su hija hasta que terminara con su condena, se ocupa de llevar a los niños a visitarla en las fechas concedidas por el juez pero más de ahí no hacía, Noah le pedía que la perdonara por lo que hizo pero Silvia no era solo el enojo que tenía con ella sino más bien la decepción por la estupideces que su hija hacia una tras otra solo por estar con una persona que no la quería en lo más mínimo y como dejaba de lado a las que si la querían. Dejando esto de lado la abuela Puckerman estaba exultante de alegría por estar compartiendo las más locas y disparatadas aventuras de su nieto, tenía que admitir que a veces le causaba muchos dolores de cabeza pero eran más las alegrías y ahora era cuando más se divertía pues según Noah estaba pasando por la paternidad, ese niño se ha tomado el asunto del bebe muy en serio, si hasta se compró los libros de autoayuda para madres primerizas que ya era mucho decir.

En cuanto a su vida amorosa iba viento en popa el señor Adrián Harris el dueño de la cafetería que conoció en el cumple de Kurt hace varios años que se le declaro y son novios, llevan la relación lo mejor que pueden ya que con dos niños que cuidar no es fácil y menos si uno de esos niños es Puck, viven juntos desde hace 3 años y desde hace poco Lidia sospecha que la nueva diablura de su nieto es ayudar a Adrián a pedirle matrimonio y ella está loca por ver que van hacer ese grupo de enanos, porque de que la van a ser grande la van hacer grande.

* * *

><p><em>La vida pasa, uno crece y las relaciones cambian pero para mejor y pasan por toda clase de cosas para hacerse mas fuertes y eso mis queridos lectores lo leeran en el transcurso de esta nueva etapa.<em>

_Gracias a todos por seguir leyendome._

_Nos leeremos muy pronto_

_XOXO_


End file.
